Love till now
by wwechaingangbabe
Summary: John Cena meets a young girl, but they have a bit of an age difference. Once he captures her heart, he doesn't realize that her heart is still really fragile. So what happens when he isn's as careful as he should be with her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Until Now

Characters : Persephanie, John Cena Randy Orton, Kimmy-Lee Reanna Daisy-Marie (MD)

Summary: John Cena meets a young girl, but they have a bit of an age difference. Once he captures her heart, he doesn't realize that her heart is still really fragile. So what happens when he isn's as careful as he should be with her?

Chapter One

Persephanie had just gotten up out of bed, ready to do the same old boring thing. Go to her job as waiter, walk her dog, and somehow find a way to spend some quality time with her little sister. She's tired of her life, sometimes she feels as if she should just give-up.

" Sephie!" Daisy - Marie squealed in delight, seeing her sister home from work, " um...I'm hungree!" Daisy - Marie was Persephanie's little sister, who preferred to be called MD. ( short for her name.) She was a young sweet, seven year old, determined to look just like her older sister.

" okee, well what'ca wanna eat?" Persephanie asked sweetly.

Persephanie has always been extremely nice to her little sister. After all, she was all there was left. Everybody else was gone, no loved one...no one! She's been living independently for 2 years now. Ever since she sixteen. Meaning she's now eighteen years old. She was kicked out of her parents house, by her step-father. So she decided to move back over to San Francisco, California. Where she actually had people there who cared about her.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! I want me some good 'ole pizza!" MD said with her baby accent.

Persephanie loved that about her sister, she was always in a good mood. Persephanie needed that, someone to be able to cheer her up. She never even had a boyfriend!

John Cena, was now just getting ready for another autograph signing. He had mixed emotions about it. A part of him was excited, finally getting a chance to return the favor to the fans. But the other half was afraid his arm would be falling off by the end of the day!

It had just been five hours since John signed the first autograph, and it was just finished.

"Whew, that was a Big workout for my fingers!" John smikered. " Ugh, I need to get me some pizza."

Persephanie was just leaving Pizza Hut with MD, until she spotted the cutest man she ever seen. She just kinda stood there, stunned. _WOW_ she thought.

"ooh Sephie?" DM shaking her sister's hand " You 'Kay?"

Persephanie quickly snapped out of it, " Uh yeah, yeah, uh-" she suddenly felt chills when she saw him coming towards them.

" Aww, you are the cutest thing!" John said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thanks!" Persephanie said just as happy. But suddenly turned red when she realized he was referring to Md. "Oh...Uh...Y-yeah s-she gets that a lot, thanks."

" Ha! Not surprised! She's adorable." John laughed patting MD's hair.

_Umm - Hmm those dimples are so cute!_ Persephanie thought, still red.

" yeah I guess the good looks run in the family." John winked at Persephanie who was STILL turning redder by the second. " Thanks" that was all that she can mutter out. Then she heard John's stomach growl like crazy, so she decided it was time for them to go. " yeah, we better get going."

" oh.. Okay" John frowned, then turned around for one last look at her." DAMN! She's got a nice ass. He said out loud. " Best I've ever seen-" he realized she could still hear him.

" Thank" Persephanie said with a smile, " right back at cha"

"Ha!" John grinned raking one last look at her ass-ets. Then he went for his pizza.

**ok, i know the story hasnt gone up to the summary but it'll get to it. Please tell me what you think... Much Love**

**JHEN**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day...

John was sitting in his locker room just thinking about the day before, when he met the most beautiful women ever -

"What up" Orton was visiting, over at Raw, and had just entered Cena's locker room.

"Hey, Hey man?" John said not so happy.

"Huh, what's wrong withchu now?" Randy smirked

"Nothing, it's just I saw the most beautiful girl yesterday and I"

"Wow, how hot are we talking? Does she have both set of twins? Meaning the one in the back below, and the one in the front on top?" Randy asked wide-eyed.

John sat there, just starring at Randy who now seemed to be daydreaming. Then finally snapped out of it once he saw Reanna come in, "Hey Sexy!" Randy said with his "signature" smile.

"Oh hey Randall!" Reanna dreamily said. She was WWE Raw's newest diva, who apparently has been trying to grab John's heart. Though, John never really gave her much attention. "John..." Reanna squirmed, "aww, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, naw it's nothing." John said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Reanna.

"Looking at something?" Reanna flirted.

"Aww, uh" John laughed " sorry"

Back at Persephanie's

"He was so cu-te!" Md said with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, Yeah he was..." Persephanie said with the exact same expression as her sister.

"HeHeHe!" Md evilly smiled, "he said **_I_** was cute and adorable!"

Persephanie just rolled her eyes and smiled. Md suddenly gasped making the most cutest face, "oh mi gosh!" she whispered pointing at the t.v. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet anyone famous Md said wide-eyed.

"Are you sure thats him I mean-" Persephanie was just as stunned as she was, when she first saw him.

"Yeah, I think it is, I mean he was wearing similar shorts just like those right there!" Md proudly said.

_Oooh those dimples, _Persephanie thought, "yeah, that's definitely him" she said looking at his huge arms. "Not too many people have muscles THAT big, I mean-" Persephanie was speechless, and so was Md, who never was!

_Ha! It's official, I'll never have a chance with him._ Persephanie thought,_ whow slow ya role there, what am I thinking. Since when did I get my hopes up for guys..._

But this guy was different, he definitely had an affect on Persephanie. He was all she could thinkabout ever since.

Three Days Later...

Persephanie and Md was out at the beach, that day. It was one of those "Sister's Day" they did a couple times a month.

"Sephie!" Md said with her usual hyper mood. "Look at the pretty-ful castle I made!"

"Ooh it's SO pretty!" Persephanie said trying to sound just like her sister,

"Ha! Yeah, just like you!" a familiar voice said from behind,

"No! No! No!" Md gasped clinking onto her sister's arm, "I'm scared!"

"Whow, sweetie what's wrong?" Persephanie said with a puzzled look on her face.

Md, now was starting to havetears fill her eyes, "FU"

"Wha-" Persephanie was shocked hearing those words come out of her sister's mouth.

"FU" Md, sobbed. She was now officially crying.

Persephanie just sat there and sighed looking at her sister,

"Hmm... oh yeah I think she's talking about my finisher, which is called the F-U" John said squatting down next to Persephanie. Who now turned her face towards him. They both felt electricity run through them, being THAT close to each other. Knowing they at least have a small crush on each other, which was already pretty obvious.

"I'm guessing ya'll saw me-" John began to say.

"Wrestle?" Persephanie said finishing John's sentence for him.

" Yeah, you a fan?" John, not taking his eyes off , of Persephanie's

"Uh, no I actually never heard of you before..." Persephanie said slowly.

That was a good and bad thing for John. Bad that, she isn't a long time fan of his job. Good, that he doesn't have to worry about her just dating him for his money. Which he doesn't mind. Having to spend money on a special girl, that was nice. He just didn't like the idea of him being used.

"Are you going to give me the FU?" MD sweetly asked, " I'm a good kid."

John suddenly started laughing, moving closer to Md, he said, "Naw course not, angle."

Md started to blush. "You look so cute when you do that!" John said smiling.

_Dimples! Dimples! Dimples! His dimples are so cute._ Persephanie sighed.

John then looked over at Persephanie seeing sadness in her beautiful hazel eyes, "Deep thinker, huh?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry I just like to doodle at times." Persephanie said trying to hide her depression, in life.

"Ok, well I never really got around to asking you, your name." John stated.

"Well..it's..." Persephanie hesitated, thinking he might say her name was odd, "it's Persephanie."

"That's a really pretty name." John said, again smiling.

"Yeah, and people that love her, call her Sephie for short." Md added.

John still smiling, _I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to call you Sephie. _He thought.

"She's also single, meaning no boyfriend." Md giggled.

"Uh-huh, yeah we better get going, it's getting really late." Persephanie said grabbing all their stuff with both hand.

"Oh.." John looked disappointed, "well..."

"Yeah so I'll just see you around, I guess...John, right?" Persephanie asked.

"Yeah, John Cena."

Persephanie started to walk passed him, until he grabbed her by the arm. _I'm not gonna let you go this time. _He thought. "Um.. Well when can I see you again?"

"Oh, um... since you're a wrestler, then I'm guessing your in your 20's or something?" Persephanie asked, surprised by what she just said.

"Uh, yeah is that a problem?" John asked confused.

"Umm.." Persephanie started to think, "okee well I'm still only eighteen. So.."

_Eighteen? Eighteen? Wow, she looks older than her actual age. I knew she was younger but I didn't think it was that much younger. UGH thats too bad!_

Persephanie just stood there, waiting a reply. John's quietness was her answer. So she grabbed Md's hand and just walked away. Until John, again grabbed her arm. "You, never answered my question." he said.

" What question?" Persephanie trying to remember.

"When can I see you again?" John asked. Hoping _soon_ would be her answer.

"Uh.. Well I dunno. I'm pretty reachable, I work over at the _Café O'lle _in Washington, Dr." Persephanie said slowly.

"Um.. Aite, I'll swing by sometime I guess." John said relieved to hear an answer.

"Okee, we better go." Persephanie said, "Bye"

"Bye" John said watching her leave. _Eighteen, that's never gonna work. UGH, she's worth a shot. She's not like those other girls in the WWE that all they really care about is their looks. Persephanie's different. She's one worth some time... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Okee, I have to first ask is the name Persephanie so weird? I mean, ok if you guys weren't too sure, it's pronounced, Per-se-pha-nee. Yeah, ya'll know just wanted to make sure, coz everyone's writing her name out with the nickname. (Sephie.) I guess that could work too. The story might get boring, but I promise it'll get better once the drama builds up. So just keep on reading. And please, please, take the time to review. So I know if to continue the story more and more. So then I can make it a shorter version or a long version. Depending on the support I'll get. I'm thinking of making this a series. But I cant really go into detail coz I might give the story away. Aite, so lets get rite on to it, baby! LOL!.. oh yeah, by the way, this chapter I have to say might be the most boring one, but I hope you still read it, and like it for that matter...**

Chapter Three. (The Next Day...)

"Sephie and Johnny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, oooohh can I come to work with you today?" Md couldn't stop giggling after what happened yesterday at the beach.

"Um... well only if you promise not to embarrass me." Persephanie was just getting ready for work. "And I don't want you to be talking like you were yesterday. I mean, your not like some type of cupid or anything, understand?"

"Nope, I too am a cupid. See cupids are suppose to be cute and ado-rable. And well, that's exactly what I am. Even ask Johnny." Md still couldn't stop giggling. "Besides you guys make a cute couple, and I think he likes you...oooohh, someone likes Sephie, someone likes Sephie." Md, was now hysterically laughing her head off. She couldn't even breath.

Persephanie just shook it off, knowing how hard her seven year old sister has been desperately trying to set her up with a guy. Even though Md, was still young she was able to see the sadness and loneliness in her sister's eyes. Sephie was once like Md, with the bubbly personality, free-spirited, and was actually happy. Now, all she really cares about is making sure Md is living the life, she's always dreamed of having.

"Though, Daisy, I suggest you not get your hopes up. I mean, we're not even sure is John's gonna be there." Persephanie was now, trying to get her sister ready to go.

Over at John's Hotel Room...

_Eighteen, Eighteen, Eighteen. Wow, she's exactly 10 years younger than me! _Those thoughts have been running through John's head, the whole day. _But I still gotta give it a shot. _

John was now getting ready to go over to Persephanie's work place. He was really excited, and was looking forward to getting to know her. _There's something about her that caught my eye. I mean, that's a bit of a tough job to do. I just hope the age difference doesn't get in the way. _

25 minutes later, At Café O'lle...

Md, was just sitting patiently up front where, the entrance door was easy to spot. "Johnny!" She ran over to John the second he touched the door, "Johnny, Johnny, I knew you'd come!"

"Oh, hey angel. How are you?" John asked, again smiling. He always seemed to smile when ever he saw Md or Persephanie.

"Oh um... well my name is Daisy Marie, but people just call me Md, kay? Understand?" That made John laugh, thinking she was so cute. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, um..Kimmy-Lee, where's Sephie?" Md, asked her sister's best friend.

"Oh uh," Kimmy-Lee, too, was stunned seeing John. "Yeah, yeah. Hold up, let me get her."

Kimmy-Lee came back with Persephanie who looked so beautiful to John.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd actually come." persephanie said. John just smiled and winked at her.

"Hmm.. Kimmy?" John asked looking over to the manager of the café.

"Yeah, that's me, Kimmy-Lee."

"Yeah, well I got something planned special for Persephanie and I was wondering if you could give her the day off?" John was afraid, that his question was a bit rude but he had to give it a shot.

"Yeah, you actually read my mind." Kimmy-Lee was happy to see persephanie have someone.

"What about me?" Md asked, "Do I stay here?" She looked like she was about to cry. So John picked her up, "Naw, your actually coming with us. Well, at least for a little bit. Do you know who Randy Orton is?"

Md just blinked, "umm... who's he?"

"He's a really good friend of mine. Like a brother. And I asked him to watch out for you, for tonight, if that's ok with you?" John asked looking over at Persephanie.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean I never left my sister alone to anyone." Persephanie said hesitant.

"No, it's fine! I like meeting people." Md, really liked the fact of John being alone with her sister. She was a smart girl for her age. John couldn't help but smile, seeing the fact that Md was on his side, of trying to get her sister to be he's girl.

"Wait where are we going?" Persephanie asked, once they were walking over to John's car.

"It's a surprise." John said looking at her, still holding Md in his arms. "But if you like the beach then you might like the place were going right now. It's not exactly a big romantic place but I'll work sumthin out."

John took Persephanie and Md to a the biggest public park in San Francisco. It wasn't romantic, but John kept to his words. He had set up a nice picnic for them. "I hope you like it." He said looking at Persephanie's reaction.

"Interesting." She said looking around.

"Is that a good thing or-" John was disappointed. _Maybe dating a eighteen year old isn't so easy. _John just stood there waiting for a reply.

_"_Yeah, I like it." Persephanie wasn't use to having someone do such a thing for her. "I love it, everything's setup so beautiful." She kept on looking around, appreciating the fact that John took the time to set everything up. She then took a seat, down at the blanket that was set down for seating.

"Here, I got some food, for us to eat. It's not much, so I hope you don't mind." John said, taking the food out.

"Chicken, Chicken, I love chicken!" Md's face lit up seeing everything laid down right in front of her to eat. "Thanks, I really like Chicken."

John was glad to see he made someone happy. He couldn't stop looking over at Persephanie, who again seemed to be "deeply thinking."

"Something's on your mind, I know it." John whispered in Persephanie's ear. Md suddenly started giggling. "Yeah, she's always sad, she hasn't smiled in YEARS!" John smiled, still really close to Persephanie's face. "That's too bad. But that doesn't necessarily mean, today cant be fun." John said scooting over to Md's side, "I promise I'll get her to laugh or at least smile one way or another."

John again kept to his words. He made Persephanie laugh her ass off the whole time. He made funny jokes, but then decided it was time for them finally to get to knoweach other.

"Wait, so your only eighteen right?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm ONLY eighteen." Persephanie stated, mad about the fact he said ONLY.

"Oh, naw it's not that it's a bad thing. I mean we're about...10 years apart." John explained.

_Silence_

"Yeah..." John said trying to break the silence. "Wait, then aren't you suppose to be at school right now, or?"

"Uh, I don't have enough money to go school." Persephanie sadly stated." Well, I do but, I'm saving it up for when Daisy goes to collage. Which I understand is still 11 years from now but oh well. Besides, I'd be beat if I have to go to work AND school."

"Wait, what about your parents, why don't they pay for it?" John curious.

"Huh, what parents?" Persephanie was now starting to have sadness fill her eyes again. "My parents are divorced, and well...I was living with my mom and step dad, after the split. Then they decided that they don't want to bother with spending money on me or Daisy. So I got kicked out of their house. I couldn't think of any place to stay at, but here."

"Oh, why was this where you originally grew up?" John was now really interested into learning EVERYTHING about her.

"Yes, it is. But it's not only that. I mean, this was the only place where I had at least one person. Well other than, Daisy but she's with me forever. Anywhoo, this was the place someone cared for me. Which is Kimmy-Lee. She's like a sister to me. I've known her forever, and everyone else is just messed up. Actually everything in my life is pretty much messed up. Ever since that night I got kicked out. That was when everything seemed like hell." Persephanie had a tear drop from her eye.

"Why what happened?" John could feel her sadness.

"Hmm, well..." Persephanie tried her hardest to hide her pain, "well, I ended up not having a place to stay, I only had $100 in my pocket and I didn't wanna spend it any of it on a hotel, coz I knew it'd be just be a waste. I wanted to save it for gas money, since the car was my only transportation option. But that was a mistake I made. I ended up getting..." Persephanie couldn't finish her sentence. She hated having to think about that night.

"What happened?" He thought he knew the last word of her sentence. But he didn't wanna believe it. "You didn't get sexually assaulted did you?" Persephanie stayed quiet trying not make John see she was crying.

John felt so bad, after hearing all of this coming from a eighteen year old girl was hurting him. He felt like it was his duty to make sure she doesn't go through all the pain again. He wanted to protect her.

Md, suddenly came back from the playground area with Randy. They seemed to be having fun, like a brother/sister relationship. Persephanie wiped the tears away from her eyes. She didn't wanna bring down Md's spirit. Sadness from her sister was the only thing that could bring down Md's mood down.

"So, how are you, baby?" Randy had a mad crush on Persephanie. He loved the fact that his age was closer to her's than John's was. "Did John hurt you?" Even Randy was able to see the sadness in her.

"No, No, of course not!" Persephanie, actually really liked John. After all he was the first guy to get her to laugh, to make her feel wanted, and to even give her one minute of time.

"Naw, I'd never hurt her, I mean, she's the only girl to ever make me feel horny," John joked. "Ha, she's definitely something special."

Persephanie blushed, turning red. "Yo, I made you blush?" John said, moving closer to her. "I love it when you do that." Persephanie turned even more red.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take for Johnny to be able to call my sister Sephie." Md, laughed, hiding behind Randy.

That made Persephanie red as she can be, so she just hid her face in her hands, ducking her head away from them. Then John moved even more closer, and put one arm around her. "It's ok, I know how little sisters can be." John said laughing.

"Yeah, he knows how young, cute, adorable sisters can be." Md, stated, making again the cutest face.

Everyone laughed.

It was getting late. John and Persephanie has been talking for almost 3 hours now. So John took her straight home, he didn't remind her the fact that her car was left over at Café O'lle. That would be his excuse for coming by her house tomorrow and finally being able to make his move

**Ok I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please, Please Review.** **It encourages me to write more of it.**

**Much Love, Jhen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I might say this chapter is a bit slow, (boring) just because it's just an explanation to how they.. Oh just read it. Review it after please. Love ya'll lots.**

Chapter 4

Persephanie was all John could think about. He went crazy, trying to find ways to getting them to hang out. Though he was glad that he had an excuse to seeing her today.

"Alone time is what we need, but then I also need Daisy to be there." John said to himself, "She's probably gonna be the reason why Persephanie lets me into her heart."

John just sat there thinking of a plan. Randy, he thought. Yeah, I need Randy with me today.

Over at Persephanie's

Md and Persephanie was getting ready to go over to Café O'lle . Though they still hadn't realized that their car wasn't with them.

"I hope Johnny comes over today." Md had quickly become a big fan of John, "I'm pretty sure he will, I mean, he really likes you."

Persephanie couldn't help but smile. She made sure she looked perfect just for him. Though him being 10 years older bothered her. She was scared that he might hurt her in the long run.

The door bell rang, which never happened, so Md took it a little bit over the top.

"Oohh I'll get it!" she ran like a blizzard and sounded just like one, once she saw both John and Randy.

"Hey Angel!" John, too, lit up seeing Daisy. Randy on the other hand, was desperately looking for Persephanie. "Where's my future wife?" Randy asked smiling once he saw the girl he was looking for. "Oh, there you are." Randy tried to walk over to her, but John stopped him. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Persephanie laughed, "What brings you guys here?" She asked looking straight into John's eyes, who seemed to be doing the same with her.

"You." John answered with a dreamy look on his face.

"Me?" Persephanie asked, surprised but happy about his answer.

"Uh, yeah, of course." John wasn't afraid to show his feelings

"HEHEHE!" Md couldn't contain herself being quiet for that long. She now couldn't stop giggling.

"Uh, we were just heading over to Café O'lle." Persephanie said, trying to change the subject, "do you guys wanna come? We can use my car-" Persephanie then realized her car was still at her work's parking lot.

"Oh yeah, that's actually why I brought Randy along. He's gonna bring your car back while were on our date." John explained.

"I am?" Randy was jealous hearing, "our date"

"Our Date?" Persephanie couldn't remember setting up a date with John, because if she did, then that's probably all she'd be thinking about.

"Um yeah, I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner tonight." John asked.

"Course you can Johnny!" Md, had the biggest smile possible. "Oh, but does that mean, I have to stay here?"

"No you're staying with me, again." Randy picked up Md and carried her, hoping to impress Persephanie. "You trust me right, sweetie?"

"Yeah, your like a big brother to me!" Md, laughed, "Meaning, that your like a big brother to Sephie too!" Md smiled over at John.

"Ha!" John laughed, walking over to Persephanie, "So that's a yes for our date, right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." They were face to face again. John smiled, removing some of the hair strands away from Persephanie's face. He then leaned in, and kissed her in the cheek. They both smiled at each other, "Umm...we better go, Kimmy-Lee might get mad, coz I'm late again."

"Oh yeah, sure." John said.

The drive to Café O'lle was quiet seeing as how, Randy was jealous with the situation between John and Persephanie. However, all of that changed once someone else caught his eye.

"Wow!" Randy felt in love, "Talk about love at first sight."

He was now eyeing someone else, and John was glad, Kimmy- Lee was the girl. She walked over to them, speechless, looking at Randy.

"So who's your friend?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the legend killer.

"Oh, I'm single, I'm single." Randy said putting his hand out for a handshake. "I'm a single guy named Randy."

"Hmm...ok well I'm a single girl named Kimmy- Lee." she said shaking Randy's hand. "Yeah, and you know what, why don't you take another day off, Persephanie?"

"That sounds great!" Persephanie said excited that she and John will be able to spend sometime together. ALONE.

"Yeah, but I'm still staying with Randy wether you guys like it or not!" Md was getting worried that she might end up staying with John and Sephie. She didn't want that. She wanted them to be alone.

"Uh, yeah of course you are." Kimmy- Lee, was thinking the exact same thing as Md was.

"Yeah so me and Persephanie better get going now." John unable to contain himself.

"Why, it's way too early for dinner. Heck it's still early for lunch." Randy asked, still a bit jealous.

"No it isn't." Md whined, making sure that her sister and John spend as much time together. "They need that time. ALL of it."

"Yea but then John wouldn't be able to see your cute and adorable face." Randy still couldn't stop.

"True...but...um...well...too bad for him. Everybody wants to see me anyways so..." Md, really does have a couple of admirers, already. After all good looks really did run in the family.

Everyone laughed, seeing the cute facial expressions that Md always made. Though John really was getting impatient. He couldn't stand having Persephanie stand right next to him with that outfit she wore. Especially with the tight jeans and the halter top that showed her mid section.

"Yeah you know what I think we better go." John AGAIN, whispered in Persephanie's ear.

"Yeah, I think we should." Persephanie too, was whispering. She then walked over to Md and Kimmy- Lee, and randy to say good bye.

Then Her and John finally got to spend some time alone together. John opened the door for her, once they got to his car.

"Umm, ok can I ask you a question?" John asked.

"You just did." Persephanie joked. "ha, yeah, sure ask away."

"Ok, do you kiss on the first date?" John asked hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well... to me it really doesn't matter because I've never been on a date." persephanie stated. "But to answer your question, then..." she thought for a minute, "Yeah, I guess."

John smiled. Looking over at her. "Can I ask you anther question?"

Persephanie looked over and nodded.

"Ok, how many boyfriends have you had?" John asked.

"Eeh, I never had one, my parents were to strict. And besides it's a scary thing. I mean.." Persephanie thought for a moment, "it's just a scary thing. I'm really scared to get hurt."

_Oh, I wont hurt you sweetie, I promise._ John thought. "Ah, well, when do you think you'll get a boyfriend?"

"Judging from how guys are, I don't think soon. Everyone here's so immature and they just want me for my looks." That was true, guys only payed attention to Persephanie's looks.

"Immature guys, well not ALL of them are! I mean, I definitely like you for your personality." John said looking over for her reaction. "But don't get me wrong, I think you're SO hot, but I just love your personality."

Persephanie was red again.

"I just love it when you do that." John couldn't stop smiling. He then made her face him, and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "I really care about you."

"Yeah?" Persephanie NEVER EVER heard those words coming from someone that actually meant it. She smiled, showing him that she appreciated it.

"Can I ask you another question?" John asked, still really close to Persephanie's face.

"Umm-hmm."

"Aite, well, do you think there is any possible chance that.." John hesitated, "that, I leave tonight as your boyfriend."

"Um..." Persephanie was shocked.

"Can you at least give me the chance, to try." John really wanted her.

Persephanie bit her lower lip, and smiled at him, "I think I can do that."

John gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Cool, I'm glad I have a chance."

"Ok can I ask YOU a question?" Persephanie asked.

"Yeah, sure babe." John said.

"Whow, what did you just call me?" Persephanie was shocked!

"Oh uh, sorry I got excited, I just cant wait to finally get you to be mine." John flirted.

Persephanie was blushing. It was like a cycle. John always smiled seeing her. She always seemed to be turning red every time he made a comment. "Ok, well my question was, aren't you gonna leave soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that your job required you to travel around all the time." Persephanie, didn't like that idea. She wanted him to stay here. With her.

"Well, I decided to take a month break." John said, seeing Persephanie relieved. He smiled again. "I kinda have to just because I have to do promotions for my movie coming out."

"You have a movie coming out?" Persephanie was interested in acting. Acting and singing was what she always dreamed of doing.

"Why are you a fan?"

"Yeah, I love to act and sing." John could see how Persephanie's face lit up by just talking about it. "Too bad though, I don't think I'll be able to fulfill that dream. But oh well, Making Md live the life she wants is the only thing I really want."

John was impressed by this. He could seriously see himself being with her. He could see him self falling in love with her and making her happy as she's ever been. "Hmm, will me being your boyfriend fulfill you dreams too?" John couldn't wait for an answer...

"Yeah, I guess, seeing as how you've been treating me so nicely for the past couple of days. You know I mean, compared to how I've been getting treated my WHOLE life!" Persephanie was sad just thinking about it again. But not as sad as she use to, now that John was there to ease that.

_I love her, I really think I do. No girl has ever made an impact on me. At least no this much. I gotta make her be mine. _"I want you so bad." John ended up saying it out loud. He didn't mean to but he did. He was now trying to see what she thought.

"Umm, really?" Persephanie was happy to hear this.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, we'll see what happens during our date tonight." Persephanie winked at John.

_Yeah, I think I do love her. I've known her for only about 5 days, and she's already gotten me horny and crazy. She's all I can really think about. She's gotta be mine. I'll make sure of it tonight._

Ok, I hope I didn't bring ya'll down. But I still say that it'll get better. So just keep on reading. It'll be better I PROMISE.

Much Love JHEN


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (John's and Persephanie's Date.)

"So you see anything you like?" John took Persephanie to the most expensive restaurant, she wasn't use to it at all. "Everything here's so formal."

"Yeah, well I ain't use to these kinda restaurants, either, I just thought you were." John said keeping his eyes on Persephanie, who seemed to be doodling again. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just cant decide on what to get, what do you want?" Persephanie's eyes was still glued to the menu.

"You know I want you." John couldn't help flirting with her. He just loved seeing her reaction.

"Hmm... that's too bad I'm not on the menu for tonight." Persephanie was a tease sometimes, she was really good at it.

John chuckled, loving her sense of humor. "You know, I haven't been on a date for almost 3 years now?"

"Wow, that's a shock, I mean how?"

"Well, my job requires so much traveling I never have time anymore." John stated.

Persephanie had a disappointed look on her face, thinking they were only gonna be friends. "Oh." was all she could say.

"But, that doesn't mean that I don't stop out for a girl." John hated seeing her not happy, he didn't want to make her feel sad in ANY way possible. "I decided that I'd only stop for a girl that catches my eye the first time I look at them. Like a love at first sight thing."

"You said love. And I can clearly see that you stopped out for me. So what exactly does this mean?" Persephanie was really starting to like John A LOT.

"Well, honestly?" John was hesitant, he didn't want her to think he was moving too fast, though he was, "I think I do..." John couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't wanna risk a chance of losing her that quick. "I think I do really like you a lot."

"That's, that's cool. I guess." Persephanie had thought he was gonna say the four letter word she never heard in her life. "I really like you, too John."

The waitress then came for their order, "Hello I'm Lauren and I am going to be your server for tonight, can I start you guys out with drinks?"

"Oh, I'll just get a coke." Persephanie was a simple girl what can she say!

"Yeah, I second that." John said.

"So..." John wanted badly to continue what they were discussing earlier. "You like me! Ha, that's good, I really care about you, you know. After you told me how your life has been, man I was wishing so badly to I had knew you earlier so I could've eased your pain." John said the last words slowly trying to make 'his love' laugh, and she did.

"Aw!" Persephanie loved hearing all of the sweet things from him. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah" John, loved making her happy.

"So whatcha want to get for dinner? I'm clueless. Um..." Persephanie returned her focus on the menu.

_I could just watch her all day. _John was really feeling like he was in love, "Do you like steak? There's the t-bone steak I'm planning on getting."

"Um... I don't know, I'll probably just go with the traditional, and get the caesar salad."

The waitress came back with their drinks and wrote down their order. John was sitting really tense unable to wait until the waitress left, to continue making the conversation more intimate. Then she finally left, John really happy, "Can I ask you a question?"

Persephanie laughed, "Yeah that seems to be the main topic for tu-day!"

John laughed "Ok, well I just wanted to know what you think of the date so far. "

"I like it so far, it's a good impression on my first date." Persephanie laughed.

"Good, Good, am I heading up to the point to, if I asked you to be my girlfriend you'd say yes?" John couldn't help himself, he couldn't find another way to ask.

"Surprisingly, yes, you actually are."

"Really?" John was SO, shocked hearing this.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Persephanie really did think being John's girlfriend was something that would make her happy. Happier than she's ever been.

"Ok, so would you be my girlfriend?" John really couldn't contain himself any longer he just, was excited to finally be able to call Persephanie his. His own girlfriend.

"Wow, I definitely didn't see THAT coming, well at least not this early in the date. I mean...geez how long have I known you? What about 4, 5 days?"

"Is that a no?" John said quietly. Desperately hoping it wasn't it.

"Yes..." Persephanie wanted to tease him again. "And no. No to me saying no to question , meaning yes to being your girlfriend. Do you get it?"

John was shocked. So happy, that Persephanie was his own girlfriend. "Hmm...yeah...um...huh...wow!"

"Yeah, you know for a rapper you seem to finally have nothing to say." Persephanie never saw him this speechless, "woo- hoo what's the matter cat got your tongue? Ha you seem tongued tied right now?"

"Yeah, that's what you do to me!" John said, flirting back. He winked at her.

"Whew, ok I have a 28 year old boyfriend now! And well, I'm still eighteen, now tell me how exactly is this gonna change my life?" Persephanie leaned in closer to the table, trying to tease John even more.

John was really starting to "horny" again. He tried his hardest to resist the fact that she was his girlfriend now. He knew he'd be able to have his way with her sooner or later. "Well, I it's definitely gonna change some things. First of all, your probably never, and I mean never ever feel sad, depressed, or lonely for that matter." He was flirting with her again, he smiled at her like he never had, "your never gonna feel lonely, at all. Literally, and well... physically." He flashed her a devilish smile.

"Uh wow, someone seems horny today." Persephanie liked this side of him, well beside the sweet side of him.

"Second of all, well you gonna have the most fun time you'll ever have in your life. I mean your with John Cena, the franchise, the dr. of thuganomics, the champ! Baby, you'll always be having a smile on your beautiful face." He touched her face trying to make her smile even more. "And well, don't worry about the other things, I'll handle it. Your just gonna have to prepare your self. Coz baby I promise you, you'll be the most pampered chick here. Don't worry, I'm romantic, or at least I try to be. I try my best.

"And it shows." Persephanie just loved having him with her. "Hmm...uh...yea...huh... wow!"

The waitress finally came back with their food. Persephanie was so happy to have food laid in front of her. She hadn't eaten all day. I guess she's been busy thinking about John all day. And of course, same with John. He too hadn't eaten.

They ate and talked for about 45 minutes. John said so much sweet things to Persephanie it was as if he should now have the right to call her Sephie. Maybe he should call her that now?

They were getting ready to leave, once they both stood up John couldn't hold himself any longer. They were walking side by side, hands linked to each other. Just touching her drove him crazy.

John started to sweat, and Persephanie could see right through him. She knew he deeply cared about her, but she also knew he was looking for something else. Not that he was just dating her for that, but she knew he wouldn't mind getting something extra. She her self was starting to feel that way. So once they got to the parking lot, they both just gave in. Both giving so much passion... (author's note: It was just a long kiss, nothing too nasty, nasty!)

He took his girlfriend home, and gave her one last goodnight kiss. They both hated having to separate from each other but, they had too. Md was fast asleep and so was both Randy and Kimmy - Lee. Not to mention in each others arms. They said good bye and just waited for tomorrow, their first day as a couple...

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Okee, Wow relationships in this story seems to be moving pretty darn quickly. But oh well, I have my reasons. I'm just trying to get up to** "Hmm...uh...yea...huh... wow!" **all the drama. Which I'm gonna go ahead and say a preview. Well not a complete preview but, here I just wanted to say. That incident in the locker room with John and Reanna. Yeah? Remember that? Yeah don't forget about her. Just alittle tease. So I Hope you keep reading, and REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Much Love, Jhen. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Persephanie woke up to the loud screaming and giggling of Md. Randy and Kimmy- Lee had spent the night, who both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Now, all three of them was eating breakfast and was loud as can be. Joking, playing, screaming, and tickling was what they've been doing for the past half hour.

Persephanie, then came in and broke their 'joy'. "Gee, have you ever heard of shutting up? I've been desperately trying to sleep my ass off, but I cant because of the loud screams!" She whined. (Author's Note: She wasn't screaming, she was whining.)

"Oopsies!" Md looked so cute with her hair clipped up, and in her pajamas. "Sorrieee! It's just not everyday I can have fun. I'm lonely..." Md did that a lot. She often used her cuteness as an excuse. And it always seemed to work with Sephie.

"Aw, it's okee. I don't mind, I was gonna wake up soon anyways, so it's al -" Persephanie was cut off. She suddenly had two big arms wrapped around her.

"Aw, I'm so sorry honey it's my fault they were so loud." It was John, he had came over about an hour ago, patiently waiting on his girlfriend to wake up. He gave her a peck on the lips, "Sorry." He then made Sephie face him, and held onto her hips. "Here, I was wondering if you wanted to go over to the beach today. Like a little small gathering, you know with Daisy, and these two love birds right here." John said looking over at Kimmy and Randy.

"Kim Orton." Md said, "Yeah I like it, it's sooo cool!" Md now seemed to be playing cupid for Randy and Kimmy- Lee too.

"Yeah me too." Randy said looking over at Kimmy- Lee. "Huh, relationships have been flying a bit too fast here, with John and Persephanie, and now us."

Kimmy- Lee smiled, "Hmm...I don't mind." She said resting her chin in her palms.

"I don't either." John said pulling Persephanie closer to him. He held onto her lower back tightly. "Just tell me if we're moving too fast."

"Ok" Persephanie said resting her head on John's chest.

"I really care about you, you know that right?" John asked.

"Huh, we'll be leaving now." Md giggling at the sweet thing's her sister's boyfriend was saying. Daisy was signaling at Randy and Kimmy- Lee to leave as well, who both just smiled.

"Yeah I know you care about me." Persephanie said smiling.

John brushed hair off that was on Persephanie's face and gave her another kiss on the lips. "Your perfect." He said looking right into her eyes.

"John there's no such thing as perfect." She said

"Yeah well in my world you are." John flirted with her again.

Persephanie just smiled and rested her head on his chest again. John wrapped his arms around her even tighter, making her feel safe as can be. "Ooh, I love it when you do that." Persephanie giggled.

"What this" John said making his grip even tighter. Persephanie sighed and tried her hardest to look up at him. He held so tight she didn't have much space to move around on. "Oh sorry." John loosened his grip a little.

"The beach, huh I remember the last time I was at the beach." Persephanie said looking straight into the mans eyes that got her to give in to love. They both smiled reminiscing the start of their relationship. Even though it was only a couple of days ago that they've met, they feel like it has been forever. They want it to be forever. Forever for them to be together. _I'm gonna make sure she'll be mine forever. _John thought.

"I have a question, this time." Persephanie joked. She remembered yesterday when all John asked question after question after question.

"Yeah of course, baby." John said smiling at her again.

"You like doing that don't you. Smiling's like your forte or something." Persephanie said.

"That's what you do to me. I mean, my life's so different when I'm with'chu. It's like you take all my problems away. Your all I can really think about now."

Persephanie turned red hearing all of the sweet things.

"Yeah and blushing seems to YOUR forte." John joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Persephanie said trying to hide her flushed face. "Anyways, my question is well..." Persephanie had the same depressed look in her eyes she hadn't had in a while.

"Aw, sweets what's wrong? Did I do anything or.." John hated seeing her like this,

"No, no I just couldn't get the statement you made yesterday outta my head." Persephanie explained. "Remember when you said you're only here for a month. Which isn't really long from now."

John hadn't even thought about that. Damn, he's almost forgot he was even suppose to go out on the road. He's been thinking about Persephanie so much, he forgot about everything else. John now had the same look on his face that Persephanie had. He hated having to separate from her. Being 1 or 2 miles away from her was already driving him nuts. Being a couple of feet away and not being able to touch her drove him crazy. He cant even imagine being thousands of miles away from her.

They both just looked at each other. "Well work something out. Don't worry I'll think of something." John said. "Don't stress it out, baby. I hate seeing you like this."

"Sorry, I cant help it, having to think about being away from you is killing me!"

"Aw, same here." John said. He really couldn't see himself being away from her. Sephie the love of his life. "But don't worry about it, I don't want you to worry so much ok." John said trying to assure her she wont be depressed so much anymore.

"Ugh, fine I'll try my hardest. Depression is just something I'm use to having everyday. I haven't been carefree in a while." Persephanie stated.

John was gonna make sure he got rid of that. "Don't worry, besides today should be fun. I was planning on everyone going to the beach day in and day out." John said trying to change the subject. "I thought maybe we can go out and have another picnic over there in the day and just swim around for awhile. Then at night maybe we can have a bonfire or something."

"Ooh I love bonfires!" John could see just how Persephanie face lit up. "Sorry, I just get excited over the littlest things."

"I like that about you. I hate girls who's hard to please. Your easy to please." John said running his finger down Persephanie's chin. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna go out and try to please you, because I am. I'm gonna excel everything a boyfriend should do." John said.

Persephanie smiled and was excited for today. "When are we going?"

"Oh, I was thinking we should go now."

"Yay!" Md walked into the room. "What should a wear? Ooh, can I go swimming?" Md, was also the type of girl who was easy to please. She got excited over little things and going to the beach was one of them.

"Hmm..here why don't I help you pick out your outfit. Lets give Sephie time for herself to get ready." Kimmy- Lee said, and picked the cute little girl.

"Here why don't I carry her for you." Randy said taking Md away from Kimmy- Lee.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Md said. "But then everybody wants to hold me anyways but it's still sweet."

Everyone laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Later That Day.)

"Aww, you look so hot!" John said once he saw his beloved girlfriend come out of her closet. "Oh my bad, let me be more of a gentleman, you look beautiful tonight, my love."

Persephanie just smiled and gave John a tight hug. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself."

John kept looking at her outfit. She was wearing a long denim skirt and a half shirt, showing somewhat of a four pack. Then she wore a diamond hoop earrings and her hair laid freely with soft big waves. Her make-up was just right, she had shiny lip gloss, and had mascara that revealed her beautiful hazel eyes perfectly. Not, too much make-up was worn, it almost looked natural. (Except the mascara, of course.)

"Wow, I love your tight abs. You workout?" John asked still looking at her.

"Yeah, I surprisingly am still able to find time after work." Persephanie said, putting her hands on John's waist.

"Damn." John couldn't stop looking at her. "Huh, do you have to always look THAT beautiful. I mean, I'm kinda a jealous boyfriend, if you asked me."

"I didn't ask you , John." Persephanie joked.

"Yeah but can you at least not show TOO much skin. I do like your outfit today. I just want you to either show your mid section or your legs or none. It cant be both, especially when I'm not with you. If I'm with you, guys will leave you alone, just because I'm probably gonna be holding onto some of this." John gave Persephanie a little smack in the ass, causing her to jump.

"Why? I've always dressed like this, and you don't see me up there at bars dancing my ass off for everyone. Common I'm not like those others girls your probably use to seeing." Persephanie whined.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" John asked "I don't go out to bars and watch girls, I ain't like that."

"I know, I'm talking about those girls in the wwe." Persephanie rolled her eyes not looking at John.

John made her look at him, "Oh you mean those prissy divas. Look, sweets I never gave them any attention and I'm not about to start now. Ok, baby don't worry about them. They're no where close to being anything like you. All they really know how to do is strut their ass off or so they think. Ok."

"Hmm...I know." Persephanie said, "I guess we both get jealous easily."

"Yeah I guess so." John smiled, "I like that about us. That really shows that we care about each other."

"In what way so?"

"Well, we don't want other people to make any cracks in our relationship. Because if there's too much then everything might fall to pieces and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No of course not." Persephanie answered. "You ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, yeah of course." John said leading her out the room. "Ready?" John asked everyone when he got out to the livingroom.

"Yay! I'm SO excited!" Md squealed in delight. Randy picked her up, with his other hand linked to Kimmy- Lee's.

"Wait I never got to ask you guys this." Persephanie started to say. Then just looked over at her best friend. "Are you guys together already? I mean you guys just met yesterday!"

"So you and Johnny just met 5 days ago." Md was officially cupid. She's just finished with her first client, Sephie. Now it was Randy's turn.

"But to answer your question, no we're not together, yet." Randy stated. "Yet is the key word. Don't really wanna rush the relationship too fast. I don't see a point, I'm mean I'm willing to wait until she's ready." Randy winked at his future girlfriend. Who knows maybe even his future wife.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Persephanie said looking over at John.

"Yeah but our story is different. See you were depressed and me being your boyfriend gives me more privileges. That way I can make sure you wont be sad, hurt, depressed, or lonely for that matter." John smiled wrapping his arms around Persephanie.

"So, so sorry to say cut this, but can we really go now." Md was excited. She looked cute as usual. She was wearing a tight jeans and a halter top. Her looks was definitely something everyone should be jealous of. She looked like a cute seven year old, but she also has edge to her style. Just adorable, as Johnny says.

They took two cars. John's and Randy's. Md was with Randy and Kimmy- Lee. John and Persephanie, of course was both at John's car.

"This is gonna be so much fun. I haven't spent time with too much people. It was always just me, Daisy and Kimmy- Lee." Persephanie said. Her face was lit up, just by thinking about it.

"I can seriously watch you all day. Same with Daisy. You guys both just make the cutest little expressions." John chuckled.

"Same with you. I just love your dimples they're so cute!" Persephanie reminisced the first time she saw him.

John smiled loving her reactions. He was glad he can get her to smile with out even saying anything. He can see he had a good effect on her, and he wanted it to stay that way. "You are something special you know that?"

"Of course I am, everyone knows that!" Persephanie joked.

They finally arrived to their destination.

Randy and John started to set up all the equipment. (Chairs, utensils, wood, etc.)

"Can I go swimming now?" Md asked looking out into the ocean.

"Um..." Persephanie thought for a moment.

"Here I'll watch out for her." Kimmy- Lee said taking Md with her to the water.

"Wait for me." Randy said running after Kimmy- Lee after he was finished setting thins up.

"Alone again, huh I love it when that happens." John said wrapping his arms around Persephanie's hips. "Your hair smells so good!"

Persephanie giggled, "Your smelling my hair? Who does that? That's really funny."

"You smell really good." John sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about him leaving in a month. _I cant leave her. I just cant._ "I cant leave, you I really cant!." he said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Persephanie was confused

"You know, I cant stand having to leave you in a month I mean..." John didn't know what to say. The thoughts running through his head was a burden.

"Baby." Persephanie turned around and faced him. "Baby, why don't you listen to your own advice. You told me not to think about it, and now YOUR doing it." Persephanie put her palm over John's cheek anf John held it.

"Sorry, I cant help it, I promised myself I wouldn't make you sad in anyway possible. And now I cant even imagine how it's gonna be when I leave you. It's probably gonna make you sad-"

Persephanie cut him off she laid her index finger over his lips, "Shh. Babe, I told you already. Listen to your own advice. Don't worry about it so much, your making me worry. Besides I barely ever get to go out and actually have fun so can we at least try and do that. Please?"

"Ok, sorry." John said. "Common lets go into the water."

John and Persephanie joined the others, but they just ended up cuddling. They were so affectionate with each other already.

"I'm hungry." Persephanie said after an hour in the water.

"Ok perfect." John said with a smile on his face. "They were just finished."

Persephanie was clueless. "What?"

"Nothing it's a surprise. Here follow me." John took her hand and lead her to a shack just a few feet away from the water. "Like it?"

There was a table set up for two. "Ooh it's so romantic!" Persephanie couldn't stop looking around. There was rose pedals and small scented candles set up everywhere. "Wow."

"A beautiful space for a beautiful girl." John said, pulling out a seat for Persephanie. "Yeah it is set up nicely. I personally would've set it up myself for you, but I don't think it would've turned out half as good as this. And well you wouldn't deserve anything less than this." John too looked around.

"Aw." Persephanie looked so beautiful to John. Even with her hair dripping wet. Her eyes was the most beautiful part. Especially now since there was no where close to sadness that filled it.

"I love you so much." John blurted out, when they were just finished eating.

Persephanie froze. She just looked straight at John. "But it's only been-"

"I know it's only been 5, 4 days whatever. I feel like it's been forever. Baby I really care about you. And I definitely wouldn't mind having to wake up to you every morning."

Persephanie just blinked. She never saw that coming from John, actually she never saw it coming from anyone at this point. She wanted to say I love you too, it was just at the tip of her tongue. But something in her instinct told not to do so.

"Look babe, I don't wanna make you feel like you need to say it back. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. It was burning up inside me, I'm sorry I just I couldn't help it." John there for a second regretted it, but then realized it didn't matter. He needed to tell her how he felt.

"No it's ok sweetie, dont worry about it. I so badly wanna say it back, but i just dont think i should inless I'm 100 with myself." Persephanie said. She then came over to John and sat on his lap, facing him. "I really am SO happy that i'm yours. You know that right?"

John smiled. He loved hearing 'im yours'. "Yeah i know. But do YOU know how much I care about you?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? Because if you dont I can show you right now." John pulled Persephanie in closer and gave her one passionate kiss. Slipping his to tongue into her welcoming mouth...

Persephanie spent the night over at John's. While Md spent the night over at Kimmy-Lee's with her and Randy...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****Relationships are moving so fast. ok to your reviews can you please tell me to skip over to the drama when John needs to leave or do you want more description on their relationship. Please tell me... i recomend skipping over to when he leaves. Just because i cant really rhink of anything to write of to before he leaves. oh well tell me. REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, most people told me to just skip over, but I decided that I'm going to have the beginning chapter be about their relationship, then the end be to when john leaves. Well I'm not sure, I dunno we'll see. Ok here we go:

Chapter 8

"Good morning sweetheart." John said walking into the room with a tray full of food. He walked up to his woken girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Here I hope your hungry." He said, setting the tray down in the night stand.

Persephanie took a look at the food, "Mmm-Hmm now I am!" She took a bite, "Wow, did YOU cook this?"

"Yeah, surprised?" John laughed.

"No I'm not surprised at al, this is really good I love it! Thanks Honey!"

John took a seat down in the bed next to Persephanie, "Yeah last night was really, really, really good." John said with a dreamy stare in his eyes.

Persephanie gave in a brief giggle.

"Yeah I cant wait for Part 2, that I'm hoping I receive tonight." John said with an evil smile spread across his face.

Persephanie gave him a glare and slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

"What I cant help it! I mean for someone that isn't so experienced, you sure are...huh...damn I cant even...wow...WOW!" John didn't even realize he was screaming until Persephanie cut him off with a kiss...

**Over at Kimmy- Lee's **

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" she asked.

Randy came over to Kimmy- Lee and wrapped his arms around her. "No, I mean if you take a look at my past relationships you can clearly see I care about you."

Kimmy- Lee started laughing.

" I never thought I'd actually be serious about a girl before. Every time I see one I think about how fast I can pull their pants off. Then I look at you and the feeling is so different. I actually wanna change my ways with you. I wanna make sure I never hurt you, I never wanna let you go."

"Really?" Kimmy- Lee asked feeling so loved.

"Yeah I really mean it." Randy said giving her a kiss in the cheek.

**Back at John's**

The two laid next to each other, with Persephanie resting her head in John's chest.

"Wow" Persephanie whispered.

"Told you." John said holding her hand, "Told you twice. I really care about you."

"I know you told me that I million times, but I sure don't mind hearing it again and again and again and yeah you get the point." Persephanie said.

John just smiled and held Persephanie's hand. Then his cell phone suddenly went off. "Hello?" He answered it.

"I missed you so much!" Said with so much delight.

"Oh hey, hey..." John uncertain of what to say. "Listen I cant really talk right now, can I just talk to you whenever?"

"Aw, but I haven't talked to you in days!" she whined.

"So it's not like I'm your boyfriend or something!" John was starting to loose his patience, especially when Persephanie looked up at him.

"Look I really have to go." John said more calmly.

"Who was that?" Persephanie asked looking alarmed.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's just this wwe diva who's trying to hook up with me but she's not my type." John said explaining to her about Reanna. (Author's note: remember her in the locker room? Chapter 2)

"Ok are you sure I shouldn't worry about her, I mean from the way you described her she seems to be the type that is willing to do anything for a guy."

"Positive, sweetie I'm all your and no one can ever take me away from you. Ok."

"Ok, I trust you." Persephanie smiled and leaned in for another passionate kiss, but John's phone went off once more.

"Hello?" John answered again.

Persephanie rolled her eyes but then smiled when John informed her it was Md. "Oh let me talk to her." Persephanie grabbed the phone away from John. It was the first night the two sisters were separated

"Hi, Sephie! You missed the bonfire last night it was so much fun. Too bad you weren't there." Md said.

"Aw, I missed you so much honey!"

"Missed you too, but did you and Johnny do anything bad like Kimmy- Lee and Randy?"

Persephanie gasped at her sister's question, "What exactly were they doing? No, ok you know what don't even answer that question, pass the phone over to Kim."

"Hello?" she answered in a very giggly manner.

"What are you guys doing?" Persephanie asked concerned for what her sister might have witness.

"Nothing - Stop it Randy ouch!" Kimmy- Lee said still giggling, "Stop! Stop it please."

"Kim! I'm serious!" Persephanie was now really starting to worry.

"No it's ok." Kimmy- Lee finally got to calm down. "Don't worry, Md didn't see anything. All there was, was a kiss. Well at least what Daisy saw but that's besides the POINT!" she started to giggle again.

Persephanie groaned, resting her head against John, who gripped her tightly. "What's wrong." He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, Randy and Kimmy are just moving WAY too fast." Persephanie looked up and gave John a peck in the lips. "But it's not that I mind, I just hope that they know what they're doing."

"What's that suppose to mean. We're in the similar boat as they are. Except we have a better reason."

"Which is?"

"I'm trying to make you happy, and that I love you." John said, pushing Persephanie closer to him.

Persephanie just smiled and returned her focus on the phone, "You know what I'm gonna just let you go but make sure Daisy doesn't see too much."

Kimmy- Lee just hung up without saying anything.

"Huh, damn it's worse that I thought." Persephanie joked.

"Yeah..well." John said quietly, he kept on having thoughts of him leaving soon. He just stared sadly at the woman he claimed to deeply care about.

Persephanie ran her hand down John's cheeks, and gave it a soft kiss. "I suggest you stop thinking about what's on your mind. I hate seeing you so sad. I mean from the days I've known you, I never ever saw your spirit this low. And it's killing me! Common babe, be happy, be happy."

John tried his hardest to smile.

"Be happy. PART-NER!" Persephanie said trying to imitate John. She scooted over to the side of the bad, and grabbed John's hat that hung over the lamp. She put the chaingang cap on sideways, "You want some, come get some!"

John chuckled.

"Coz, you cant see me!" Persephanie copied.

"Yea that's what I'm afraid of." John said.

"Wha- boy you really know how to bring a spirit down. Be happy, baby please, just try. I hate having someone I care about be so sad." Persephanie said sitting on his lap, facing him. "Sweets just enjoy your time with me now, and worry about it when it comes."

John tried to smile, loving his girlfriend more and more...

John loving Sephie definitely grew, more and more they spent time together. They actually had never missed one day of being together ever since that night of bliss at the beach. The day John asked Persephanie to be his girlfriend. The best day of Persephanie's life. But the worst day, or so it seems, to John at least, was now here. It had been a month since they've met, and it was time for John to go back out on the road. Persephanie was the strong one, she tried her hardest not to be so sad. She's been trying to pick up her life ever since John swept her off her feet. But John was a different story. He was THIS close, this close to crying. Tears were dropping down his eyes when they got to the airport.

"Aw baby don't cry." Persephanie said trying to be strong.

John couldn't talk.

"Common, its not like we're not going to be able to communicate. Look sweets the most important part really, is that I'm yours. Ok we can still call each other and maybe even visit each other once in a while. Babe it's not like this Is the last time were gonna see each other. Don't cry. Its ok. Besides the fans will me there to cheer you up."

John still couldn't talk. He hated having to leave her, but he sucked it up and tried his hardest to just be happy for Persephanie. He definitely didn't wanna bring her spirit down.

John and Persephanie cuddled in the bench until John was called up for leaving. John gave her one big passionate kiss, the most intense they've had ever since that night at the beach.

"I'm gonna call you right when I get there ok." John said.

Persephanie just nodded, she now couldn't talk.

John kissed Persephanie's forehead, "I love you."

Persephanie smiled, still not sure if she should say it back. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you."

Everyone was waiting on John. So he really had to go, he again began to have tears fill his eyes when he let go of Sephie's hand. "I'll call ya," Was all he can say, he didn't want to say 'good-bye"

"Fucker" someone said from behind John when he took his seat., at the plane. He turned around, and saw Reanna have a mad look on her face,

"What's wrong with you?" John asked.

"You freaking yelled at me, when I just wanted to talk to someone. Sheez, I was having a bad time that day and I though YOU could cheer me up but I guess you just made it worse."

"Oh I'm sorry." John calmly said, "I didn't know."

"Well you didn't have to yell at me, why couldn't you talk anyways?"

"I was with my girlfriend, well we were cuddling and I didn't wanna get disturbed."John smiled just thinking about Persephanie.

"You have a girlfriend?" Reanna asked shocked.

"Yeah." John said still happy thinking about her.

_Oh no, no he cant have a girlfriend. Damn it. Oh well at least she isn't with him here. I am, so, that chick better watch out. The good thing is he's here with me, I better make my move quick _Reanna thought.

**John's Hotel Room**

"I missed you so much already." John said, to his long distance girlfriend.

"Oh babe, I have to go, Daisy's home and I need to feed her." Persephanie said over the phone.

"Naw, but I just called you." It's true, John really had just called her. They haven't even said anything.

"I know but I have to go, I really need to feed Daisy." Persephanie said impatient.

John just sighed and said good-bye. _Wow that was weird, it's like she's trying to avoid me. Maybe the long distance isn't working. But already I mean I just got here. It hasn't even been a day since we were separated. _John said to himself unsure of how his relationship is going to survive,

John hadn't heard from Persephanie it 2 days! Two days! That phone call when Persephanie hung up so soon, was the last time he heard from her. He was really starting to worry. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

It was Reanna. "You wanna go and hang out with us at the bar/ restaurant."

John thought for a moment, he thought it was wrong to go out in a bar, when he had a girlfriend back home. But he was so depressed, and decided that this might cheer his spirit up a bit.

Oh no. Wrong idea. Reanna had got John so drunk, so drunk that, she got him to go home with her.

John felt so bad, the next day seeing another woman next to him in bed.

_Ring Ring Ring _John's phone started to ring.

"Hey." Persephanie finally called him.

John felt a big weight drop on his shoulders, he didn't know what to do, what to say. _She calls me now? _John couldn't talk. He didn't know how to tell the woman he claimed to love what just happened. Not even after, Persephanie didn't call him. I mean that's not worth, losing a perfectly well relationship, over.

"Um.." John started to say...

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Ok sorry to leave a cliffhanger, I'm just so tired. My hand is hurting so bad form hockey. But don't worry, drama, drama, drama is soon to follow. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I've decided that I'm gonna make john not tell persephanie, and act as if everything is ok. But drama will follow him, don't worry hope you like it, continued from the phone call in the morning:

**Thanks So Much 4 the Reviews. I really appreciate them.**

Chapter 9

"Look sweets, before you say anything, I just..." Persephanie paused for a second, "I'm sorry. Ok. I'm sorry for not answering whenever you called."

_Silence _John didn't know what to say. He didn't wanna lie to her, but he knew she'd be pissed if she found out. He knew last night was a mistake, and it definitely would be an end to their relationship. John didn't want that, he loved her to death, and just wanted to be with her now. That way he can do whatever he can to make it up to her.

"Are you mad at me?" Persephanie broke in the silence.

"No, no I just missed you that's all." John said

"I'm sorry, I just thought maybe I shouldn't think about you for awhile. Coz every time I do, I end up swelling in tears and it just hurts not having you here." Persephanie's voice always seems to comfort John. But that made his heart sink even more. She was apologizing when it should be the other way around.

"No babygirl, don't worry about it I understand completely. It's ok." John felt his own tears coming up. He left a note to Reanna saying last night was a mistake and that she should leave him alone for a while.

"Ok, well I hope everything between us will be same as always." Persephanie said.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." John said. _I hope_ he thought to himself. "I missed you so much, baby." John said very sincere.

"Aw, same here, watcha doing?" Persephanie asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just waiting up on the elevator right now." John said quietly, resting his head against the elevator wall. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you, as usual." Persephanie said sweetly.

John laughed missing her even more. _I cant tell her. She'd be devastated if she found out. I guess I can just put last night behind me and try to make it up to her. I don't want to loose her, I cant, I just cant. _"You know I care about you right?" John asked.

"Of course. How can I not know that, you have been the most perfect boyfriend imaginable." Persephanie replied.

John kept silent. He couldn't take it, _Persephanie doesn't deserve any of this. I don't deserve her._

"Hello, baby, you still there?" Persephanie said after 20 seconds or so of silence.

"Oh yeah, yeah I was just caught up in my own little world, for a second there." John finally said.

"Oh, ok" Persephanie laughed. "Oh you want to talk to Daisy."

"Yea, I guess" John said unsure, he felt guilty talking to any of them.

"Johnny! I missed you so much, when are you coming?" Daisy's voice just made John's heart sink down even more.

"Um..well I don't know. I don't think I can take a day off anytime soon, because I just got back." John said not watching out for Md's feelings. He was definitely starting to loose his mind.

"No fair!" Md sounded like she was about to cry, so she handed the phone back to her sister.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." Persephanie said.

"I'm so sorry for everything, last night, you know just everything." John said again not thinking.

"Last night?" Persephanie asked alarmed.

"Oh I mean last, last, last night. The time when you had to go so soon." John lied.

"Babe you don't have to be sorry about that, don't worry." Persephanie assured.

"Aite, but I have to go, I just have to do some thinking." John said.

"Ok." Persephanie said sounding disappointed.

"Bye." John said.

"Bye."

John just hung up, not saying anything else, not even I love you. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? I love Persephanie with all my heart, that's something I know for sure. But I'm not sure if this relationship is going to work. She doesn't deserve someone who cheats on her the first week they get separated, there's just not excuses for that._

When John finally got to the front of his room, he searched his pockets for the keys. _Shit it has to be here somewhere._ Then he thought about it even more, and remembered that all he took with him, from Reanna's room was his cell phone.Meaning his keys probably was still at her hotel room. John cursed under his breath just thinking about Reanna and her room for that matter. He debated in his mind if he should go back, or just think somewhere else. _But where else._ He thought. _I'm not use to being anywhere else except in Persephanie's arms. Well except for that fucking bar last night, I definitely didn't have any problems staying over there. _He thought sarcastically.

His tears were building up inside him, so he decided to just let go. He stood against the wall and gradually slid lower and lower until he was resting his head in his knees. It was the first time he cried in public, but he didn't care. The first woman to actually care for him, him not his fame, not his looks, not his money, nothing but John Cena.

John's cell phone started to vibrate against's his pocket. He didn't want to answer it, but it said it was from Randy. The person who probably was gonna give him some advice since he does actually know Persephanie.

"Hey man, can you come over and talk to me for a while, it's something really important about Persephanie." John said right away. Not even waiting for Randy's voice.

"Oh, uh, no actually this is Randy's girlfriend!" Kimmy- Lee said so happy. "Randy just asked me to be his girlfriend and I wanted to tell Sephie but she wasn't answering her phone. So I thought maybe we should deliver the news to you first, instead. Wait what's this you talking about Sephie? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's alright I just need some advice." John said.

"Ok, here he is."

"Huh, today has got to be the most happiest day of my life." Randy bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah listen can I meet up with you somewhere, I really need to talk to you." John was starting to loose his patience. Today just isn't going well for him..

"Ok, but now I mean I finally get to have my way with Kimmy, over here." Randy said, winking over at his girlfriend.

"I cheated on Persephanie." John said knowing that was the only way he'd get his best friend's attention.

"YOU CHEATED ON PERSEPHANIE?" Randy was shocked.

John groaned thinking that Kimmy- Lee heard and that she was going to tell.

"Oh my bad man-" Randy started to say.

Kimmy- Lee had snatched the phone away, "YOU DID WHAT?"

John could tell Kimmy- Lee wasn't gonna be a big fan of him anymore. "I know I fucked up, an I'm going to make it up to her, I promise"

"Yeah, you damn right will, and you fucked up? Ok do you mean that literally or was it just a kiss?" Kimmy- Lee waited but no answer followed. "Oh my gosh."

"I'm sorry ok, it was an accident, a mistake." John said.

"A mistake yes it was, but an accident? What did she happen to trip over in bed, and you just happened to break her fall, with your mouth or something?" Kimmy- Lee was pissed off, maybe even more pissed than Persephanie would be, if she found out. Which we can see wont happen, at least not anytime soon.

Randy had over heard what his girlfriend was saying, and he was starting to get impatient, "sweetie, can you just go now, I mean..." Kimmy- Lee glared at him. "Ok never mind I'll wait." Randy said politely, moving her onto his lap.

"John..." she said calmly, "how are you going to tell Sephie this?"

"I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want to hurt her either." John said.

"Yeah but the damage has been done, what were you thinking anyways?" Kimmy- Lee was talking her normal now, Randy had got her to calm down. (A/N: Yes he is, if that's what your thinking.)

"I was at a bar and I got really drunk. I blacked out completely, I couldn't even remember what happened." John explained.

"Uh-huh." Randy had gotten her distracted now. "Ok you know what, why don't we just talk about this, like I don't know in and hour or so. But I'm glad that it was drunk you that cheated. Wait I never knew there was a drunk you?"

"Me either." John said quietly.

"I gotta go, we'll just meet up with you at your hotel ok?" Kimmy- Lee, went out travel with Randy for the weekend, and she was staying at a hotel, near from where John was.

"Aite, bye." John hung up. He brought his thoughts back to wether or not he should go back and get his keys..._tick tock tick tock_. He heard. He looked up, nothing. He put his head back down in his knees to think. Then he ended up getting flashbacks. (A/N: you can just zim through the flashbacks you don't have to read them completely, coz you probably already have. I just wanted to make them specific. It brings more sadness.)

"_Ok, so would you be my girlfriend?" John really couldn't contain himself any longer he just, was excited to finally be able to call Persephanie his. His own girlfriend. _

"_Wow, I definitely didn't see THAT coming, well at least not this early in the date. I mean...geez how long have I known you? What about 4, 5 days?"_

"_Is that a no?" John said quietly. Desperately hoping it wasn't it. _

"_Yes..." Persephanie wanted to tease him again. "And no. No to me saying no to question , meaning yes to being your girlfriend. Do you get it?" _

Tears started to flow down his eyes. The flashbacks kept coming to him.

"_You like doing that don't you. Smiling's like your forte or something." Persephanie said._

"_That's what you do to me. I mean, my life's so different when I'm with'chu. It's like you take all my problems away. Your all I can really think about now." _

_Persephanie turned red hearing all of the sweet things. _

"_Yeah and blushing seems to YOUR forte." John joked._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." Persephanie said trying to hide her flushed face. _

John's cheeks was now covered with his tears. But the flashbacks wouldn't stop.

"_I can seriously watch you all day. Same with Daisy. You guys both just make the cutest little expressions." John chuckled._

"_Same with you. I just love your dimples they're so cute!" Persephanie reminisced the first time she saw him. _

_John smiled loving her reactions. He was glad he can get her to smile with out even saying anything. He can see he had a good effect on her, and he wanted it to stay that way. "You are something special you know that?"_

"_Of course I am, everyone knows that!" Persephanie joked. _

John thought about that day, the day at the beach, he thought about it throughly, and he remembered what he had said.

"_Well, we don't want other people to make any cracks in our relationship. Because if there's too much then everything might fall to pieces and we wouldn't want that now would we?" _

"_No of course not." Persephanie answered._

The flashbacks stopped coming but his tears definitely wouldn't. He broke his promise to her. He made two cracks in their relationship. One was him being out on the road, even though that isn't exactly his fault. But it's still a crack and, there's no way its Persephanie's fault for that. So it had to be John's.

The second one was that he cheated on her. There's no excuse for that. Even though he was drunk, it was still his fault. He shouldn't have been drunk in the first place, heck he shouldn't have been at the bar in the first place.

John cried and cried, just missing Persephanie like crazy. He need her there, to comfort him. But how was she going to do that. _I need her, I want her, I love her. _Was all he was thinking, he said it over and over and over until he convinced himself. He was going to go back to her, now.

John wiped his tears away, and started walking over to the elevator. He was going back up to Reanna's room to get his keys. Once he did, he knocked and knocked. No one was answering. So he pounded on the door even harder. Then Reanna opened the door, "oh hey." She said still in her night gown.

John looked over, _WOW_ he thought._ What am I thinking?_ He snapped out of it, "Look I just came over to get my stuff." He walked passed her and searched for his keys. "Got it." He started to walk over to the door, but Reanna stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"Back to my girlfriend." John said.

"You can't go over to your stupid girlfriend. The homecoming's tonight. And besides we're all the way over at Dallas, while that bitch-" Reanna started to say.

John cut her off, "No one calls her a bitch."

"Ok but you cant go over to her, now can you?" Reanna was happy to convince him he had to stay.

John groaned, "Fine." Then he stormed out the room and left Reanna just standing there. But she sure wasn't going to let him go that fast.

"Wait." she said, but he kept on walking. So she walked faster and blocked his way.

"Move." John said, with so much sadness in his eye.

"NO!" Reanna said. "Not after how hard I've been trying to get you. What is it do you not like about me so much?"

John thought for a second. "After you knew I had a girlfriend you still wont stop."

"Before you had a girlfriend?"

John thought again, he couldn't think of anything.

"Exactly."

"Yeah but I have a girlfriend now." John walked away.

Reanna groaned. _Oh that boy better know what his doing. I'm not going to quit anytime soon. I got something up my sleeve. Well no literally coz the shirt I'm wearing is sleeveless so..._ Reanna joked in her mind. (A/N: Stupid joke I know, I just got it out of the show Charmed.)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Check my Profile if you hadn't already. It shows responds from you guy's reviews. Just to show ya'll how much I love reviews. I've been dying to do so, ever since I started writing but sorry I never found anytime until now so check it if you want.

* * *

Chapter 10

"John you better get your ass over here!" Kimmy- Lee said.

John finally opened the door, "Damn calm down woman."

"How am I suppose to calm down, after what you did." She said walking pass John, hands linked to Randy's. "Yeah, man how could you?" Randy said getting a word in the conversation.

John kept quiet, he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he talked to Reanna. "What didn't I like about Reanna?" he accidentally said. He was thinking out.

"Whow there John, don't tell me you cheated with Reanna?" Randy asked, taking a seat in the bed next to Kim.

John also took a seat but didn't say anything.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kimmy- Lee said, she was starting to get pissed off again, "and you still have the nerve to be thinking about her?"

John still didn't say anything. He just looked down at the floor.

"What kind of boyfriend are you? Oh my gosh are you even going to tell her?" she asked.

"No" John plainly said.

"That ain't right." randy said. "You have to tell her, I mean cheating is already a sin, and your just gonna make it worse by lying."

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her." John explained looking up at the couple. "She'd take it hard if she found out, and this will be just another devastation added to her list, and I don't want that."

"But John." Kimmy- Lee said more calm. She could clearly see John really does care for Persephanie.

"I don't want her to look down at herself, thinking only bad things come to her because that's not true." John sadly stated.

"Yeah well, it sure seems like it, I mean when you came along everything for her seemed perfect for a second there. But I guess I spoke too soon." Kimmy- Lee said.

John looked down, thinking what he should do. Randy was right, being honest is the key to a perfect relationship. But then there might not be a relationship if he does tell her. Then what? Is that the best solution. _It cant be, there has to be another loop hole to this problem. I don't want to loose her. _He thought. Tears started to escape from his eyes.

Kimmy- Lee walked over to John and squatted down next to him. "You guys will be alright." she assured him with a pat in the back.

John closed his eyes just thinking about how bad the situation could get if he did tell her...he didn't like it one bit. Telling a 18 year old girl, who's gone through hell almost her entire life, that her first and only boyfriend went out and cheated on her. "I cant tell her." he finally said. "I'd hurt her, and it'd hurt me to see that."

Kimmy- Lee looked over at Randy, and they nodded to each other. "Then I guess we wont either."

John gave a weak smile. "I'll take care of her I promise."

"Ok. Ok. Great." Kimmy- Lee said standing up, "I think you need to get some rest for tonight. You need to look your best to make Persephanie proud. She'll be watching homecoming tonight. Of course."

John nodded and walked over to his bed to lay down, while the two left to get some rest of their own.

"Yeah sleep is good." John said. But he couldn't, the thought of Reanna bothered him. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her, or does he?

"No I cant like her now, not when I already have a girlfriend." he said out loud. He groaned in confusion, Reanna's been on his mind since they last talked, and it definitely was making him question his love for Persephanie. After about 30 minutes of thinking about the two girls, John finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One hour and 30 minutes later

John woke up with a flood of tears running down his cheeks, Persephanie was it. She was the one that filled his heart, there's no doubt about that. He got up and quickly called up his girlfriend.

"Hello?" Persephanie answered.

"Hey, Babygirl." John said, happy to hear her voice.

"Hmm... hey sweets. I missed you." she said sweetly.

"Awe I missed you too." John smiled still in tears. "I want you to be here with me so bad."

"Yeah I know me too." Persephanie's voice sounded like an angel, it was so clam and soothing.

"I love you so much." John said closing his eyes, to keep the tears from falling.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yup, I mean it." John said.

"Awe." Persephanie squealed in delight, "that's so sweet, you were always sweet"

"Yeah and I always will be, I promise." John said very sincere.

"Yay, that's good, that's really good." Persephanie said very happy.

The couple talked forover 2hours just catching up, but once they hung up, John's heart sank. He felt guilty lying to her, or at least not telling her what he had done. But it was for her own good.

* * *

Randy's Hotel Room

"I'm worried." Kimmy- Lee said in front of the bathroom mirror for her make- up.

Randy was standing right behind her, with his hands lightly holding his girlfriend's hips. "Hmm...same here."

"I just hope Sephie doesn't get hurt." She said leaning back to rest against the legend killer, who wrapped his arms around her fully and tightly.

"I feel so helpless, and useless. I mean I don't know how to keep both of them from getting hurt." Kimmy- Lee whined.

"Well there has to be something." Randy said.

The two thought about it for a second, then that one thing came across their minds. They knew that there was only one way from keeping both of their best friends from the pain and that was to separate them now. That way they don't get attached to each other even more...

* * *

John's

John just arrived in the arena and had now entered his locker room. He set his bags down and took a seat to just think about everything. The thoughts of Reanna was slowly starting to build up inside of him once again. Until a knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts. John got up and opened it, seeing the sight of Randy and Kimmy- Lee.

"Hi" they both said.

John smiled and let them in, "hey" he said taking a seat across from the coupleonce they were all settled in.

"We were thinking..." Kimmy- Lee said worried, "Randy you want to talk?"

"Oh uh no thanks you can, it's fine, I'll pass." he replied with the same expression as her.

"Mmm..." Kimmy- Lee said unsure, she just stared blankly over at Randy.

"Fine, fine but I'll be a gentleman and let the lady go first." Randy said pulling his girlfriend in closer who glared at him.

"Ok fine." Randy groaned, "John we think that..." he was cut off by another knock on the door "Saved by the bell." Randy said relieved. Kimmy grinned and gave him a light punch in the stomach.

"Oh- Kay." John said looking weirdly at the couple. "I'll be...right...back." he got up and opened the door. Guess who it was?

"Can we please just talk?"

John swallowed hard, but kept quiet.

"No, no don't be silly! Come on in so we could ALL talk." Kimmy- Lee said sarcastic, in a harsh tone.

"Mmm..funny." Reanna said in the same voice, she was lashed at.

John pushed the door open even more, so she can come in, but he still didn't say anything.

Reanna smiled and walked in, making up an even bigger smile when John's phone started ringing.

John definitely got hit hard when he saw it was from Persephanie. He took a deep breath and answered it. "Hey sexy."

Persephanie laughed.

"I wish you were here with me." John said taking a seat furthest away from Reanna.

"Ha, I know tell me about it, I just miss having you here with me, you know to cuddle with and all of that good stuff." Persephanie whined.

"I just want to hold you tight and never let go." John said.

"Yeah well at least I still get to see you up on tv every week." Persephanie said happy.

John laughed, "yeah maybe we can go online tonight and use that web cast thingy."

"Fun, Fun, oh babe I have to go. I have to umm, drop Daisy off at a friend's place"

"Wow, she's only seven years old and she's already going out?" John was sort of portraying as an 'overprotective father' to Daisy.

"Yeah, I trust Diasy's friend's brother. He'll be watching out for them, so..." Persephanie explained

"Oh she has brother? Ok well how old is this brother exactly, he better not be getting any ideas of moving in on you."

"Oh come on sweets." persephanie said.

"Ok but you still didn't answer my question." john said

"He's 21." she plainly answered.

"21, 21, Babygirl." John whined, he hated the fact that some guy was closer to her, by distance that is.

"John don't be like that. You know you're the only one for me. Always and forever." Persephanie assured him.

John swallowed hard, "Yeah...Yeah...always and forever." he felt so guilty now,

"Ok, I'll call you back, or maybe I'll just talk to you through that web cast when I go online." Persephanie said quickly, John could hear Md squealing in excitement in the background.

"Ok but I don't want you to stay there too long, just drop Daisy off." John commanded.

"Aite, buh-bye now." Persephanie laughed.

"I love you." John said sweetly.

"Awe." Persephanie gushed. "Ok I'll talk to you later."

"Ok but don't forget to watch me tonight, it'll be on in two hours, ok?" John said, trying his hardest to keep his girlfriend on the phone longer.

"Aite, aite, bye." Persephanie was still laughing.

"Bye." John said lamely.

"Ooh, who's the boy?" Kimmy- Lee asked.

"Daisy's Friend's brother." John said annoyed.

"Inter-esting!" Reanna squealed.

John looked up, over to her, but stayed silent, he was greeted with one of her "flirty" smile.

"Oh come on, don't push me up to that point." Kimmy- Lee warned.

"What?" Reanna snapped. "Your lucky John's the one I want, and not Randy."

"Excuse me?" Kimmy- Lee was starting to really get pissed at Reanna.

"Yeah, you heard me right, you're probably not going to have a boyfriend right now if I was going after, Randy. I mean who would want some slut like you?" Reanna was this close, to getting slapped in the face by what she said. But she was lucky that Kimmy- Lee had more class than that. She just rolled her eyes, and got up. "Forget it, we'll just talk this out with Persephanie, you obviously have some other things to deal with." Kimmy said to John.

"Talk to Sephie about what?" John asked, finally speaking up.

"Since when did you call her that?" Kimmy- Lee asked, "FYI people who really love her and care for her only has the right to call her that."

John again just kept quiet, a tear dropped from his eye. He was a hurt by the comment, but he understood why Kimmy- Lee was lashing at him now.

She waited for John's response but nothing, "Yeah I thought so. We better go."

"No!" John stood up. "No, stay here." He then looked over to Reanna.

"What? I'm not leaving." she said.

"Reanna." John said in a calm but deep voice.

"Fine, but trust me things have just begun." she warned.

John sighed and took a seat once she left.

"How did this one night stand occur anyways?" Randy asked, finally being able to say something.

"Well I was drunk and you know how hard Reanna's been trying to put up a move on me." John explained.

"Yeah I guess it's not all your fault. But I don't understand why your still being nicey, nicey to that whore. I hate her." Kimmy- Lee said taking a seat on Randy's lap. "But honestly..." she paused for a second.

"Honestly what?" John asked worried.

"Maybe you guys should just be friends. Friends you know so that way you can give her that comfort but she wont get hurt if you do anything..." Kimmy was cut off.

"Friends? But why?" John asked.

"As you said earlier, reanna has been trying hard to get you, and I'm just afraid that she'll attack when Sephie's here. Since your not going to tell her, she's going to be hurt. You know, I mean you yourself said, that she'll take it hard if she found out. More especially is she found out the hard way. Also since her heart is still really fragile, she's only eighteen." Kimmy- Lee explained.

"Yeah I understand that, but I don't want to loose her, I don't want to just give up on her like that. I love her with all my heart, I'll find a way to protect her I promise." John assured.

"But what if there's no way? John come on, sleeping with another woman is the worst you can possibly do, and not telling her is just..." Randy said.

"Fine then I'll tell her." John said.

Reanna was standing by the door, listening closely to the conversation, "oh no John, don't worry you don't have to tell her, I can do that. After all I don't have a script for tonight so I can just make that up as a new storyline. Besides, I make my attack tonight, I have big, big news for you."

* * *

**A/N: Okee i hope you guys liked that chapter, but i'm not trying to be mean, but please if you took the time to read all of that, then you might as well take the time to review. Please, it'll help me deeply. please review, review, review, i love them. they make my day completely. I luv you all, thanx.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh Mr. Bischoff!" Reanna was knocking at the GM's office, and had now just walked in.

"Reanna, so what can I do for you today?" Eric asked, looking ridiculous as always.

"Well I would like to first of all say, you look just wonderful with your uh...umm is that a Marshall arts robe, or whatever, you look great." she said, kissing up to the GM.

"Well thank you very much." Eric said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Your very welcome." Reanna said, running her fingers down her long blonde hair, "well the main reason I came here was to ask is I could join the scene, you know between you and Cena."

"In what way exactly?" Eric asked, liking the idea a tad bit.

"Well I don't know if anyone else knows this but uh, John Cena here has a girlfriend back home." Reanna revealed.

"A girlfriend?" Eric's face lit up.

"Yes and well, he actually cheated on her with uh-" Reanna paused.

"He cheated on her with who?" Eric asked loving the information he was getting.

"With yours truly." Reanna said pointing at herself.

"Ho-ho! Wow this is good! This is good stuff right here!" Eric said, happy as you'll ever see him.

"Yes it is." reanna said taking a seat at the leather couch, "and I am absolutely open to, you know, sharing all of this with the public tonight at homecoming."

"YES! That's perfect!" Eric laughed with his 'evil' grin, "I cant wait."

Homecoming at raw, Just before the main event. (John's and Eric's Match.)

"Ladies, and gentlemen, we stand here before you, with big, big news!" Eric said, standing in the middle of the ring with Reanna.

The whole arena booed them, the were all waiting for John to come out, so Reanna stepped in, "Calm, calm your role, Dallas! The 'news' is actually very interesting. It's about your _current_, keyword there _current_, wwe champion, John Cena!" The fans quieted down a bit, but John was still backstage and was clueless of what Reanna and Eric was doing out in the ring. He had just finished getting ready.

"John Cena, I'm sorry to say cheated!" Reanna informed the fans.

John had now just got a glimpse of what was happening, so he quickly started to run out to ring, but he was too late.

"He cheated on his girlfriend, meaning he slept with yours truly, ME!" Reanna could hear the fans booing and chatting in the background, she just looked over to john who was now at the middle of the ramp. He froze, he was worried Persephanie heard everything. But he thought he'd just make the situation worse by letting Reanna open with the mic, so he continued running. Once he got inside the ring, he right away tackled Eric and started beating on him. Reanna left the ring once the referee singled out the bell for the start of the match.

John chocked Eric in the neck, "Good thing you mad this a no disqualification match, COZ I SWEAR YOU WOULDN'T BE BREATHING AT THE END OF THIS MATCH!" John picked him by the collar of his robe and threw him over to the other side of the ring. While he took his chaingang sweater off and tossed it to the fans, who went wild.

John started kicking Eric in the corner over to the turnbuckle, until Angle started to run down to the ring. But even that wouldn't stop John, he continued beating on Eric, and just pushed Kurt off. But that sadly wasn't enough, Angle pulled John away from Eric, ready for an angle slam, but John countered with a DDT, following with a sidewalk slam to Bischoff. He stood there, looking out to the fans, thinking wether or not he should make the GM pay now. Or to finish it off to talk things out with his girlfriend. The fans started chanting his name, so he signaled out for the five knuckle shuffle, following up with the F-U. Then hitting the 1, 2, 3.

John kept his title, that was great, but he knew things wouldn't go up as well when he confronts his girlfriend.

15 minutes later (John's Hotel Room.)

John sat there, in front of his computer, waiting for Persephanie to go online. He had quickly left arena after his match, stopping no where. He went straight to his car, he wanted to just leave everything.

'Ding' the computer signaled out the Persephanie was now online. John took a deep, deep breath, and sent an IM to her, saying to open up the camera so they could see each other. All she typed back was "ok." and he soon saw the sight of his girlfriend once again. "Hey" John said.

"Hi!" She didn't look mad at all. "How come, you didn't tell me that you had a love storyline with that Reanna girl or whatever he name is?" but she did look jealous.

"Oh...a storyline...oh...uh" John figured she thought everything was just an act, making it even harder for him to confront her.

"It is a storyline right?" John's worried look made Persephanie curious. But she of course, expected John to say is was just an act, "It is just a storyline right?"

John shook his head, causing a single tear to drop from his depressed eyes, seeing the same look in Persephanie's. "I'm so sorry." John could see the tears building up behind her eyes, he remembered the last time that happened. It was a month ago, at the park. It seemed years ago, with all the happy moments they spent together, but all of it came back. And he hated seeing it. John cursed under his breath, he promised he'd make sure that not to make her sad in any way possible, and just see what he did. "Babe" he tried to comfort her, he wanted to just hold her tight, make her feel safe and protected.

Persephanie leaned back in her computer chair, and look down at the floor to hide the tears. They both just stayed quiet, until the doorbell rang. "Hold on" she said as she got up and wiped her tears away.

John could see the sight on a man, carrying sleepy Md, in his arms. John figured it was the brother he heard about earlier. He tried to hear much of their conversation, but since it was just computer, he really didn't hear anything. Though being able to see them through the camera, made him pretty jealous.

"Oh you could just lay Daisy down over at that couch right there." Persephanie told the guy, who's name was Dave. "Wow I cant believe you got her _that_ tired, I mean that's a bit of a tough job to do." she joked.

"I know, I know, she's just this little spunky, sassy girl. It's so cute." Dave laughed.

"Yeah, so..." Persephanie's smile slowly stared to turn into a frown.

"Awe, you okay?" Dave noticed the pain in her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said fanning herself with her hands, to keep the tears from falling, but one had already escaped. Dave cupped his palms over her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Earning a small smile from her, "Thanks."

"Come on cheer up! I may not be extremely close to you, but I still care. And I hate seeing you so sad!" Dave said sweetly.

Persephanie widened her smile a bit, though it still wasn't a full one.

"Yeah but I know you already have a boyfriend, so I'll back off."

"I do?" Persephanie always seems to black out whenever someone showed they cared, just because they weren't use to it at all. "Ugh I mean I do, I do, wait how did you know?"

"Nah, I kinda did a little research off of that cutie pie right there." Dave shyly admitted pointing at Md.

"Wow, you asked her questions about me?" she asked shocked.

"Ha!" Dave turned into a light shade of pink, " yeah I kinda have been having the biggest crush on you, for like the longest time." he confessed.

"Interesting."

"Sorry I'll back off." Dave apologized.

"Oh-no it's fine, don't worry about it. I don't mind at all." they were both a bit shocked by that little comment, but oh well. "Yeah so thanks for spending time with Daisy, I really appreciate it. And I'm sure that she'd be more than happy to doing it-" she was cut off.

"Again?" Dave asked, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah, yeah that." she smiled, "thanks again."

"No problem, anytime." Dave replied, "so I'll leave you sometime, so you can rest now."

"Oh-Kay. Cool, I'll just see you I guess, when our little sister, hangout again."

"Ok." Dave stuck out his arm for a hug, and Persephanie gave him one, then he left.

Persephanie took a deep breath, "Back to reality." she walked back to her computer, then put the headpiece back on.

"Yeah you know even though I couldn't hear word for word, I could still feel the sexual tension between you two." John harshly said, with a serious but sad look.

"What are you talking about? It was just a hug." Persephanie snapped back.

"Yeah but he doesn't have the right to be wiping your tears away, he cant just touch you like that." John said.

"Oh you mean the tears you've caused? John it's not like a went out and slept with him or something."

That hit John hard. He felt bad for just snapping at her like that. "Babe I am so sorry."

Persephanie just started to have a river of tears just drop from her eyes, it wouldn't stop. She tried to be strong, but that seemed like a tough job to do. She's finally had someone, but even that wouldn't work. When can he just have time in her life when she could just relax and not worry about any of the pain?

"Babygirl, listen I know I messed up and I'm willing to do whatever I can to make it up to you. I mean..." John started to have tears flow down from _his_ cheeks. Persephanie seemed to be on major pain, and that killed him. "I really do care about you, I can even you know, listen sweets. I can prove to you that I really do love you. If you want I can even take another brake from the wwe, two months, four months, six months even!"

"NO! NO! John you really don't need to go to that extent for me! Listen I know there is a perfectly good explanation for this. But I really don't want to hear it right now. I don't want to make a decision when I'm mad or sad or whatever. Coz I know I'll end up regretting in later on. So can I just sleep this over? Please?" Persephanie asked, still in tears.

"Ok. I love you." John said sweetly.

"Bye."

"Bye"

Persephanie didn't want to live without John but at the same time, she was scared. Long distance obviously wasn't working for them and there really wasn't much to solve that problem. John cant just take breaks every now and then. But if they really do care for one another, and do fight for their love, then they will most likely be together forever. Sometime and some way. Even if that seems hard right now, they both are wanting each other so badly, and they both cried their selves to sleep through that rough and cold night.

Eric's office

"That's it, you are no longer the number one contender for the wwe championship!" Eric screamed at Kurt. "I'm not going to waste one match on someone who cant even handle Cena on _my_ match, so how would anyone expect for _you_ to win your own match with him!"

"No Eric, calm down!" Reanna seated Eric down, while Kurt excused himself out of the room. "Mr. Bischoff, listen I got a plan to really destroy Cena."

Eric looked up, "I'm listening."

"Ok well I actually thought of this plan a long time ago, anyways, you know how I slept with him?"

Eric nodded and stood straight up.

"I was thinking maybe, I can _pretend_ to be pregnant." Reanna said.

"Wow." Eric's face was full with excitement. "Wait but how is your stomach going to look?"

"Yeah I haven't figured that part out quite yet." she said thinking, "but yeah so how do you like the plan?"

"I love it, I love it enough, to make the announcement LIVE! at Raw next week!"

* * *

**A/N: Okee i hope you guys liked that chapter, but i'm not trying to be mean, but please if you took the time to read all of that, and you took the time to put me on your favorites or whatevr, then you might as well take the time to review. Please, it'll help me deeply. please review, review, review, i love them. they make my day completely. I luv you all, thanx.**

**Haha, MissPhilippinesSuperstar is so magaling. thats in tagalog, philippines language, yeah it means good in english. she's physic!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Okee, I am currently planning a new story. Though I'm not going to post it up until "Love Till Now" is finish, because I wouldn't dare write two or three stories at a time. That's crazy for my schedule. But it's going to mainly feature Randy Orton. _

Summary: Randy has quite of a 'annoying' admirer. And she just happens to be John's cousin, and is spending some time with them on the road for a week. Randy is completely annoyed by her, he just wants her gone. But is he sure that's what he wants, for her to leave his life. What if that did happen? And once it does, Randy has a full regret over his shoulders. To what extent will he go through to get her back?

_Tell me what you think of the story plot, so I don't waste my time writing it. Ok thanks, review responses are once again in my profile, which is simply my page in Fan Fiction, Yeah you know you guys can just click on wwechaingangbabe up top. If you want to they're kinda just saying thanks to the reviews so you don't have to check it. Nothing interesting's on it except more info on me and my following stories.. And I've decided to just call Kimmy- Lee, plainly as Kimmy or Kim. Aite sorry the update took so long, but here it is:_

Chapter 12 (The Next Day.)

John paced back and forth in his hotel room, worried that it was an end to a perfect relationship. He was sad that Persephanie hadn't answered her phone to the million times he called her, earlier that day. He was starting to really worry not only for their relationship but for her, in general. She's been through so much, and what if this was the last straw?

"John calm down, she might just be busy." Kimmy and Randy were both there to help and calm John down, they could see he was in obvious pain, "she'll call you back when she gets the chance."

John groaned in frustration, "Yeah but when? DAMN IT! It's already eight o'clock at night, she would've called me by now."

"Maybe she's out with Daisy. You know how hopeless and crazy those two get when their together." Kimmy pointed out, "John come on now, you just need to be more patient."

John sighed and finally took a seat, "I just want to talk to her, to comfort her, to hold her!. I need her."

"Then why don't you go get her?" Randy asked.

"I wish I could but they wont just let me fly out again. I have a house show in two days! Besides, it wouldn't be fair if I skip out on the chaingang again." John explained.

"Well we are in Cali, and so is she. If you want we can drive over to her, and spend the night. It's about an eight hour drive, it'll probably take us all night, we might as well go now before we fly out of the U.S. Because after that we're traveling to different countries and it'll for sure be awhile until you see her again." Randy said. He was right, Raw and Smackdown were over at the California region. (A/N: they actually are right now, in real life. Cool huh? LOL.)

John thought for a moment, then stood up, "Aite lets go get her."

"Are you sure?" both Randy and Kim stood up as well.

"Of course, anything to see her. Give me 15 minutes to pack up." John said walking over to his stuff.

"No give us 30 minutes, I need to get all my stuff since I have a show in San Fran, so me and my girl we'll probably stay there longer." Randy informed him.

"Man, no fair, aite I'll just meet up with you guys down at the lobby." John said

"Aite, see you." Randy said leading his girlfriend out the room.

John started packing but then decided to call Persephanie up one last time. He waited and waited, and to his surprise someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Daisy can I talk to Sephie?" John sweetly asked.

"Johnny! Hi, um..I missed you." she innocently said.

John laughed, "awe I missed you too, little angel."

"Yeah I wish you were here, Sephie's been crying a lot." Md sadly stated, "But she's happy now, and tired."

"Awe, why?" John questioned.

"He took us to the movies, and we ended up watching three different ones, and it took us all day. It was so much fun!" Md squealed.

"He who?" John took a seat, worried about what's been going on.

"Oh Dave. He's my friend's brother. But he's my friend too, he's super, super nice." Md said.

"Is he better than me?" John asked, he was jealous that his girlfriend hasn't been answering her cell phone because she's been hanging with some guy at movies.

"Well..." Md paused for a second. "No, I like you better, but Sephie likes him too."

"What?" John's face turned to green with envy.

"Well she doesn't like him as much as you of course, she just likes him because he's really nice to her and he spends time with her. Don't worry, though she's been crying hard because she really misses you. She even said so, today."

"Ok." John took a sigh of relief though there still was uncertainty running through his head.

"Yeah, but I think she'll be really happy to talk to you hold on. Let me get her." Md said.

"Hello?" Persephanie's voice was finally present to John's ears.

"Hey babe." John sweetly said.

"Hmm...hey." She yawned.

"Are you busy tonight or tomorrow?" John asked.

"Nope not that I know of." Persephanie said.

"Aite well Randy, Kimmy, and me were planning on driving over there tonight." John said.

"Wow really?" Persephanie's voice suddenly turned to life.

"Yeah I'm actually packing right now." John said, smiling at the fact that his girlfriend was still very happy to see him.

"Oh babe, I cant wait, when will you be here?" she asked.

"Nah, not for another eight or nine hours." John said.

"Awe, no fair. But yeah I hate to bring down the mood but we do need to talk, about you know, that little whore." Persephanie said, sounding disgusted just thinking about Reanna.

John laughed, "I know, but Reanna isn't the only thing we need to clear up."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Persephanie asked confused.

"We also need to talk about that Dave guy or whatever." John said.

"Wha- John come on now. It's not like we actually like, like each other." Persephanie whined.

"Ok so you have no feelings for him, what so ever?" John questioned.

"Well...he's nice but.." Persephanie obviously didn't have anything against Dave, nor think he was bad in any way.

"Ok let me ask you this, if I hadn't come along, would he be a contender to being with you?" John asked.

"Well..." There was long pause, "Yes but-"

"PERSEPHANIE! Sweetie come on now." John said face full of envy.

"John, don't worry so much or you'll get wrinkles. Besides it's not fair how come your making me look like the bad guy here? I didn't even do anything. You need to keep in mind that I'm yours and only yours." Persephanie assured her overprotective boyfriend.

"Aite, fine." John calmed down a bit. "But it's not fair that there's a chance of him and you."

"Yeah but as I said earlier I'm yours and only yours. Besides you need to pay attention to your question. You asked if you hadn't come along, and guess what? You did come along, so don't worry."

"Ok. Ok. I trust you anyways." John said.

"Ha, you better trust me, because I still trust you after what you did." she said.

"Yeah well.." John's mood was brought down just by thinking about what he had done.

"Ok, since you guys will be here in eight hours I might as well get my sleep now." Persephanie said.

"Aite, I need to get packing anyways." John said.

"Hey, so you're saying you'd rather pack then talk to me?" Persephanie whined, "Ha, no just messing with you. Aite bye."

"Bye, I love you." John patiently waited for her to say it back.

"Bye." And it obviously wasn't now.

8 hours and 45 Minutes later

John was the first to step out of the car, more than excited to finally feel the presence of his girlfriend.

"Wow John your one excited man." Kimmy joked.

John laughed then quickly started walking towards the door. He rang the doorbell twice, then decided to just call her to open up. He heard only one dial tone when the door swung open, seeing Md in her pajamas. "Johnny! you didn't tell me you were coming." She jumped up and gave John one tight hug.

"Oh wow. I get a real beating wrestling but it sure doesn't hurt as much as this, you should consider wrestling in the future you could probably kick my ass." John joked.

Daisy started giggling, "shut up." she laughed.

John smiled and picked her up and pulled her into an even tighter hug, "Aw I missed you so much."

"Missed you too. But now _I_ cant breathe." she said.

"Oh sorry." John loosened his grip and put her down once he saw Persephanie come out. "Baby."

"Hey." she smiled and walked over to him, receiving the same treatment that Md got earlier. John kissed her in the lips, causing a soft moan from her. He could feel her mouth just sink into his. "Wow I missed that, so much."

"I know." John smiled.

"Ahem, child in the room." randy said walking in the with all the luggage.

"Yup, and now child gone." Md smiled walking out of the house, over to the car with Kim.

John smiled, then look down over at Persephanie and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "We'll catch up with that later." He winked at her.

She just smiled, then walked out of the house to help out with getting the stuff, but John pulled her back in, "No babe it's fine don't worry about it, I'll get it."

"No, no ok you know what you two go upstairs and just talk I'll take care of everything." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah man don't worry about it, just talk things out with your girl." Randy said.

"Aite thanks." John and Persephanie walked over to the her room and both cuddled up in the bed together.

"So can explain to me how that little slut ended up sleeping with you." Persephanie scolded.

"Persephanie." John said.

"Oh what am I not suppose to call her a slut? Because that's exactly what I think she is." Persephanie declared.

John smiled, "Ok here goes my explanation."

Persephanie turned around and sat on his lap, faced to him, "I'm listening."

"Well it was two nights after I left, and well I was worried since it was like you were screening my calls. And I didn't really know that Reanna was up to a plan to get me in bed, so when she asked me go out at a bar, I decided to say yes. I thought that it'd cheer me up a bit." John explained.

"Ok so going out to some bar, with a girl who's been hitting on you, cheers you up?" Persephanie indicated.

"No, no. Babe it wasn't like that at all. What I meant was I thought that maybe, going out in general might cheer me up. You know so I could get my mind off of being far away from you." John said.

"Ok, so I guess this whole thing was my fault, with not answering your calls!" Persephanie cried. She pulled away from John and started crying.

"Babe, sweetie. I didn't mean it like that. I know that it was a lot of stress for you, to have me just suddenly leave." John held her tight, letting her just cry on his shoulders. He tried his hardest to comfort her, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, she felt as if everything was her fault. John was over there trying to do his job, his passion, and tries to call up his girlfriend, but she just had to be a hard ass and not answer. "Everything's my fault." she sobbed.

"No babe, sweetie don't blame yourself for this." John held on to her even tighter.

"How can it not be my fault? John I mean you cant possibly have slept with her if I had answered my phone." Persephanie sadly commented.

"Yeah but that doesn't just give me the right to cheat on you. Babe come on, don't blame yourself for this, you've already gone through enough. Ok, baby lets just start over or at least forget about that night." John rubbed Persephanie's back and pulled her in for a nice comforting hug.

"It's both of our faults." she sniffled against his shirt. John let her go and cupped both of her cheeks, and gave her one affectionate kiss. One last tear escaped Persephanie's eyes, "thanks."

"Thanks for what?" John said.

"Thanks for loving me. And caring for me, I really appreciate it." she said, still with tears behind her watery eyes.

"Oh babe you don't have to thank me for that. Ok you deserve that kinda love, and I'm willing to give that to you, if not more." John smiled "I love you with all my heart."

Persephanie smiled then cupped John's face, "I love you too."

John's eyes widened, "Really? You serious?"

Persephanie laughed, "yes I'm serious. Ok I want to be with you more than anything."

John sat there stunned, he couldn't find what words to say, "Wow, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

"Ok well you don't need to say anything at all, on the activity were about to do." Persephanie flirted, she grabbed a hold of John's shirt and pulled him in for their 'celebration' of her finally saying the three magic words...

* * *

Okee i hope you guys liked that chapter. even though it seems like it's nearing to an end, ha. oh-no it's not. not even close i have a whole chunk of ideas for this story. i hope you guys liked that chapter. Please Review. aite, i want to say sorry in advance if i dont update too soon, i'll try updating on either friday or saturday. which i'm almost pretty sure of. i highly doubt i'll ever update on a weekday. so check this on weekends. aite much love and peace out. 


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, what's up everybody! Ok I would like to first start off my saying thank you all, to those who reviewed I really appreciated it. Especially with the feedback on my upcoming story with Randy, but I actually came up with another story idea, so please, please I need your help on deciding which story to write first, the one with Randy or John. Please tell me on you guy's reviews I will highly appreciated it, here are the summaries: (some already read the one with Randy on the previous chapter but here it is again.)_

1) Silliest Regret

Randy Orton has quite of a 'annoying' admirer. And she just happens to be John's cousin, and is spending some time with them on the road for a week. Randy is completely annoyed by her, he just wants her gone. But is he sure that's what he wants, for her to leave his life. What if that did happen? And once it does, Randy has a full regret over his shoulders. To what extent will he go through to get her back?

2.) Blinded by Love?

John Cena has two girls in front of him. One is his actual girlfriend, who all she does is cheat on him, whine, and spend all of his money. Another girl is one that truly cares for him. The problem is, he's too blinded by love for his unfaithful girlfriend, which causes the one tat loves him, to finally leave after months of having to deal with it. Once she's gone he realizes how BIG his mistake was, of letting her go. Now he's stuck with no girl that truly loves him, unless he gets her back. But will he?

_Ok so some of you might have noticed that in most of my story ideas it has a feeling of 'regret' of letting someone they love go, and trying to get them back. Well yeah that's true, that will most likely happen to almost all of my stories. I'm sorry to say. But hey for a little tease, there is a chance that, that might happen for THIS story, Love till Now. But I don't know you'll have to go and find out, I don't want to give away the main feel of the story, since I've had this idea for the LONGEST time, so here's more of it, enjoy and please review: (review responses are one again at my profile, I don't want to post it up here, simply because it takes too much space and I want to keep track of how many words there really is in the story itself. Check it out ,I actually wrote a lot on it for you guys. Check it out PLS. uh-yeah this chapter, all that really happens is John and Persephanie spend sometime together nothing TOO important and this chapter is also pretty long. Hope you guys enjoy anyways.:)_

Chapter 13 (continued from Chapter 12. A couple hours later.)

"I wanna ask Sephie! Hold on let me get her." Md startedrunning towards her sister's room. "Sephie? Johnny?" she knocked twice then creaked the door open a bit.

"Daisy!" Persephanie gasped, her and John were both laying in bed, but luckily had sheets over them, "What is it?"

"Kimmy wants to know what you guys want for breakfast." Md bit her lower lip to keep herself from giggling.

"What are you smiling at?" John laughed.

"NOTHING!" Md laughed, "So what do you guys want?"

"Just tell her whatever, doesn't matter, I like anything she cooks." Persephanie said pulling the covers, over them even more.

"Ok. Ok. Coolio." Md smiled.

"Aite go on little angel." John said smiling.

Md just stood there blinking.

"Something wrong?" Persephanie asked.

"Nope." Md grinned then, slowly closed the door.

Persephanie took a sigh of relief, "Whew babe, I cant believe we didn't lock the door."

"Ha! What can we say, we couldn't contain ourselves!" John laughed, pulling his girlfriend closer, "I love you so much."

Persephanie turned around and faced her boyfriend, "Awe I love you too baby."

"I love it when you say that!" John said, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Mmm-Hmm..but tell me, exactly how different is it with me and Reanna." Persephanie said.

"Girl come on now, I thought we agreed to just forget about her, and that night?" John whined.

"What? Gee you cant blame a girl for being curious! Now tell me, tell me, tell me!" she got up and sat on his lap, while she rested her hands on his chest. (A/N: he's laying down so they're still facing each other, she's just directly on top of him.)

"Well honestly, I don't really know, I cant really remember anything with her. Just because I was drunk." John said.

"Oh you were drunk? Wow I didn't know that!" Persephanie exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier, so I wouldn't have worried too much!"

"Well I was going to tell you yesterday, but I felt the need to comfort you so I decided to just drop the subject. Besides I didn't want to make it seem like it was an excuse, because there aren't any, no matter how drunk you are." John explained.

"Well...not really, if you were sober _then_ that would be when you can blame yourself, but I never knew you drink." Persephanie stated.

"No, No! I don't drink, well not really. I was just caught up with the whole messed up situation. I was just too depressed by just not having you there with me." John commented.

"Awe I'm sorry." Persephanie rand her thumb down John cheeks then traced his muscle tones along his biceps then over to his pecks with her fingertips._ "_Your arms and hands are huge!"

"Yup!" John smiled, "The bigger, the better. Besides it's real good with cuddling." John winked at her.

"Yeah-Ya!" Persephanie giggled, "and you know how much I love to cuddle!" they both smiled at each other. Persephanie leaned in for one long kiss, while John held onto her hips to help her position herself. But he soon flipped her over so he was on top. John kissed her passionately then decided to go down to her neck, which he knew was her favorite. They seemed to _really_ go at it for a couple more minutes until...

"SEPHIE, HELP!" Md swung the door wide open.

"WHOA MY GOD DAISY! Sweetie can you please, please knock?" Persephanie asked trying to cover up _everything._

"Sorry. But Randy wont stop tickling me. Yeah good thing he fell flat on his face!" Md started laughing hysterically, until Randy came up and carried her over to the living room, leaving the door still wide open. The house was packed with screams and giggles.

"NO! NO! FAIR!" Persephanie whined.

John smiled, thinking his girlfriend's reaction was so cute.

"Yeah, I think it'd be better if we get dressed now." she said.

"Aite, Aite." John got up, and wrapped the sheets over Persephanie.

"Thanks." she smiled and stood up next to him, "here why don't you just get dressed in the bathroom, just in case Daisy barges in again."

John laughed, "Fine." he kissed Persephanie's forehead, grabbed his clothes then headed to the bathroom.

Persephanie then got her clothes, and got dressed. She sat on her bed just listening to Md's laughter, smiling at the fact that her sister was always enjoying herself. For her on the other hand, was a different story. As much as she knew John was a faithful man. Uncertainty, discomfort, and worries still was floating around in her head. She trusts John but there was just something about Reanna that bothered her. The bathroom door soon opened up, so Persephanie looked over, seeing John fully dressed. "You never wear pants do you? Always shorts on. You know I would just die to see you wear pants I think you'll look so much more formal and hot for that matter."

"Ha, bad habit. Got use to it, from being a messy little kid, lets just leave it as that." John took a seat next to her, "Babe is something wrong?" John could always tell how Persephanie was feeling. It always seemed to be clearly visible in her eyes wether it was happiness, excitement, or sadness which was how it looked right now.

"No, everything's fine. Are you kidding me? I'm with you." she said sweetly.

John smiled than wrapped one arm around her, resting his hand on the side of her hips, "Talk to me if anything's wrong. Call me up whenever, ok?"

"On when you go back out on the road?" Persephanie asked.

"Yeah, even if it's at the middle of the night. 4 o'clock, 6 o'clock doesn't matter. I'm you full time boyfriend so I'll be there anytime you need me ok? I don't want you to be so sad from being lonely, because your not. I mean, you have me." But John also did that, to keep her and Dave separate from each other. He knew Dave was the listener now that Kimmy's out on the road with Randy for a while. But he just didn't want to tell her that, he didn't want to make it seem like he didn't trust her.

"Awe, that's so sweet, I'm so lucky to have a guy like you." Persephanie gushed.

"No, I'm lucky to have you!" John smiled and pulled her closer.

Persephanie smiled, then looked over to her boyfriend, their eyes were no more than two inches away. They were so close to each other.

Kimmy suddenly walked in, "I hate to interrupt but you eggs benedict is finished and ready."

"Awe thanks we'll be right up in a couple of minutes." Persephanie said.

Kimmy just smiled, then closed the door.

"Awe I dearly missed her cooking in. But she now has a new client to cook for, Randy." Persephanie said.

"Are you mad that she's out on the road with him?" John questioned.

"Well...no not really. She seems to be happiest, with him. But it does get pretty lonely here. She owns the café so it's shutdown, meaning I don't have work. So I don't really have anything to do nor, have anyone to talk to anymore." Persephanie said.

"Yeah that's why I told you, that you could always call your boy up." John said with his usual 'pumped up' tone of voice.

"Yeah but it's still isn't the same, versus to the person I'm talking to, to actually be here with me. You know, instead of just talking to them through phone." Persephanie said.

"Hmm-" John started to say, until Md suddenly walked in again. "Oops. Sorry." she closed the door trying to look innocent then knocked, causing John to laugh, "Ha! She's so cute, COME ON IN ANGEL."

She opened up the door, then bit her lower lip, but smiled. "Umm... I was just wondering if im going to be absent fo the whole week of school since everyone's here."

"Oh the whole week? John's only going to be here for today, he's leaving tomorrow morning." Persephanie informed her little sister.

"Oh he's leaving tomorrow already? No fair! How come Randy gets to stay here longer?" Md whined.

"Because he has a show on Friday Night Smackdown right here in San Francisco, and John has to fly out of the country." Persephanie sadly explained, seeing somewhat of teary eyes on Md.

"Oh." Md looked down and frowned.

"Awe lighten up my little angel." John stood up and carried Md over to the bed next to Persephanie. "Don't worry ok? I'm here the whole day today, we can spend some time together. Here I'ma tell you what I told you sister earlier, you can call me up on my cell phone anytime, day or night. Ok?"

"Ok!" Md beamed, "Wait but isn't it going to be long distance if I call you?"

"Um..well..my cell phone is international so it's pretty much available anywhere but the phone bill will get pretty high for you guys." John thought for a moment then turned to Persephanie, "Is there any possible chance they can mail the bill to me, so I'll pay for it?"

"No! It's ok I'll pay for it." Persephanie said.

"Naw, naw, I'll pay for it. Just tell the phone company to mail the bill to the wwe, so it'll get to me." John said, then turned his attention to Md, "Yeah so just call me whenever, don't worry about the bill, I'll take care of it."

"Ok. Coolio." Md's stomach started growling.

"Yeah we better get down to breakfast." John stood up, still with Md in his arms. Then turned around when Persephanie didn't follow up. "Babe?"

Persephanie seemed to have been staring out into space, 'doodling' again.

"Babe?" John walked over to her.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just a little sleepy." Persephanie said.

John stuck out his hand and helped her up. Then they walked over to the kitchen.

"Awe you guys look like one big happy family." Randy said. Seeing John carrying Md and holding hands with Persephanie.

"Ha, tell me about it." John laughed. Everyone took a seat at the island.

"Wait, but do I still go to school?" Md asked.

"Nope not today or tomorrow" Persephanie thought for a second, "No actually your not going to school Friday either because Randy's talking us to see Smackdown."

"Oooh!" Md gushed, "Do I get to be backstage in the locker rooms?"

"Yeah, I'll let you meet everyone." Randy smiled.

"Cool! But I'm scared! What if the boogeyman gets me, he's really scary!" Md cried.

"Yeah he is scary, you should see him without the make-up. That's what you'd call scary." Randy joked.

Md started giggling. "Wait, then I need to call Dave!"

"Why?" John asked alarmed, he wasn't such a big fan of him.

"Because, we need to ask him to get Daisy's homework so she doesn't have to do it all in one night." Persephanie explained. "Here let me call him."

Persephanie waited for the dial tone...(The things in italic is the phone call.)

Dave: _Hello?_

Persephanie: _Oh hey Dave, I was just wondering if you could do me a huge favor._

Dave; _Sure anything for you._

Persephanie: _Awe, that's so sweet._

John looked over, "What's sweet?"

"John come on now." Kimmy said.

"What? He doesn't have to be sweet to her in any way, that's my job." John snapped.

Persephanie smiled then rolled her eyes at him. "_Anyways, John's over for today and Daisy really wants us to spend time together, so she's going to be absent for the week, and I was just wondering if you could drop her homework off when you pick up your little sister._

Dave: _Oh yeah sure of course._ _I can ask Diana to get it from their teacher and I'll just drop it off, over at your place._

Persephanie:_ Thank you so much I really appreciate it._

Dave laughed:_ Yeah sure anytime._

Persephanie: _Aite, I'll see ya later I guess. Love ya lots._

Dave:_ Ha, aite bye._

"Love ya lots?" John asked when Persephanie took a seat down at the island again.

"John! It's just an expression! Gee your so overprotective, don't worry so much. Babe, we talked about this." she again stood up then wrapped her arms around John's neck and gave him a soft kiss in the cheek.

"Hmm that's better. But I will highly appreciate it if you don't use expression like that to him, or anyone else for that matter." John said.

Persephanie slapped his arm, "Fine Dad!" she joked.

"Ha! Yeah who's your daddy?" John laughed.

"Shut up!" Persephanie slapped his arm again.

"So can we go out to the ice skating rink today?" Md asked.

"Yeah sure, we could do anything you like." John said.

"Yay!" Md lit up with joy, she was and active little girl.

"Wait maybe we could go out bowling for tonight. We could do that after dinner." Kimmy said.

"Ha!" Randy laughed, "My girl right here is trying to get me to do things I suck at. No fair, next thing you know she's going to take me up on shopping."

"Oooh that's a thought." Kimmy teased.

"NO!" Persephanie exclaimed. "Please! As much as I love shopping, I end up passing out in the end of night. Especially when Kimmy and Daisy's with me, sometimes we even end up getting locked in, because these two right here, take forever!"

Everyone laghed.

* * *

"Reanna?" Eric and Kurt were both knocking at the diva's hotel room.

"Coming, I'm coming hold up." Reanna soon opened up, "Ok. Ok I'm ready."

All three of them were heading to the hospital to 'bribe' the doctor to fake the birth test results. "Wait but how are we going to prove it's John's?" Kurt asked, once they got out to the car.

"That's simple, we'll ask him to swing by for a DNA test and they'll just pass that along to the results. It's easy, we just need to make sure we pick the right doctor to do this." Eric answered smiling at the fact John was for sure going to go down.

"Ok but what about my stomach?" Reanna asked, "I'm worried because what if he waits to do anything until he sees it with his own eyes."

"Well he'll believe it once it's on paper there's no doubt about that." Eric said. "Besides we all know how John is, as much as he's just a little street thug, he owns up to his words. He'll come around, you could pull him over to us, compromise say, _No John, no child._ I know he'll have to give up by that, he wouldn't dare take a child's life away." Eric smiled.

"Mmm-Hmm I cant wait!" Reanna too smiled. _I'm finally going to be able to get John to be with me. His little bitch-ass girlfriend better watch out for his baby's mama.

* * *

_

"Babe, what color are you going to wear?" John asked, looking over Persephanie's walk-in closet.

"Why are you going to try and match up with me?" Persephanie laughed.

"Yeah, we'll be the cutest couple ever." John smiled.

"Haha, that's funny, why don't we wear pink?" Persephanie joked.

"Aite, I'll go with pink!" John agreed.

"Really I wasn't really serious." Persephanie walked out of her closet to look at her boyfriend and see if _he_ was serious. She didn't only see him with a pink shirt on, but with pants! "Wow John Felix Anthony Cena! I didn't think you actually had one pair of pants with you!"

"Yeah you know I usually hate it when people use my full name on me, but for some reason I love it when _you_ do." John said, walking over to Persephanie and wrapped his huge arms around her waist.

She smiled then walked him over to her closet. "I still need to do my make-up."

"Why you look fine without make-up.?" John said sitting on top of his girlfriend's vanity counter.

"Doesn't matter I don't use that much make-up anyways." Persephanie started putting her mascara on.

"Ouch doesn't that hurt?" John asked.

Persephanie looked at him weirdly, "ok putting mascara on looks like it hurts more than getting you ass whooped by any other wrestler in the wwe?"

"How am I suppose to know. No one has whooped my ass." John said with his cockiness, that was rare to ever find.

"Ha! You're definitely something you know that?" Persephanie laughed.

"Hmm..what's that suppose to mean?" John asked.

"Nothing, your so different on-screen and off-screen. On-screen your all pumped up and excited. Off-screen your calm and laid back. I don't know you just seem different." Persephanie looked at herself throughly at the mirror, then bent down to put her tennis shoes on. While John's mouth dropped, just looking at her. _Wow _he thought. Persephanie was still tying her shoes on, then suddenly looked up at John. "Try closing your mouth lover boy!" she joked.

"Hmm I will if you come over here and give me some of that!" John flashed her an evil smile.

"Awe I have to say I missed your horniness." Persephanie walked over to him, and stood in between his legs, while he rested his hands along the back rim of her shorts.

"Yeah?" John smiled.

"Yes, I missed everything about you." Persephanie smiled back.

Persephanie's closet door was open, so Md just walked in, but stopped halfway then knocked at it.

"Sweetie, you don't have to knock if the door's open." Persephanie laughed.

Md just smiled. "So Johnny's not going to be with us this Friday when we watch Smackdown?" she walked over at the couch and sat down.

"No, I'm sorry." Persephanie turned around, so her back was to John.

"Awe, but I want a lot of people to come." Md paused for a second, "Oooh maybe I can ask Deedee to come with us."

"Who's Deedee?" John asked

"She's my best friend. You know Dave's little sister, but her real name is Diana. Yeah you know how much I love calling people nicknames." Md said.

"Oh." John didn't like where this was going, "But I just noticed, how come you don't have a nickname for Dave? Why do you not like him?"

Persephanie turned around, and looked at him strangely.

"Well...I cant think of a nickname for him. It's easy with everyone else." Md bit her lower lip, thinking of a nickname, "I got nothing."

"Yeah see she doesn't have a nickname for Randy either." Persephanie pointed out.

John coughed at it, he hated Dave now. He was scared that he might, somehow turn Persephanie over sooner or later. John couldn't believe how she was already defensive over him. John just looked down, with a mad look on his face. But Persephanie made him look up at her, "Babe?" she looked at him sadly, "Daisy why don't you go over to Kim and Randy?"

"Ok." Daisy got up then walked over to the door, but looked back at John. She just stood there looking at him. "You 'kay?"

"Huh, me?" John looked at her, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Daisy smiled, then closed the door behind her, leaving John and Persephanie alone once again, "Babe is something wrong, your acting up whenever Dave gets mentioned. I don't understand..." Persephanie looked straight into his eyes, trying to study it but she wasn't quite as good as John was.

"I don't know, but I just don't like him, at all." John stated.

"Why?" Persephanie's eyes widened, "Babe you should know that I don't have that many people to even give me a second of time, and Dave's actually the one I could talk to."

John shook his head, "Yeah that's exactly why I went ahead and offered ALL of my time. I told you, you could call me up anytime!"

"It's just not the same, ok. John you don't know how lonely it gets. No one, to talk to-" Persephanie was trailed off

"Yeah well try seeing how lonely being out on the road is! Damn, I have to go to a different city every single fucking day!" John was starting to get pissed.

Persephanie thought it was unfair that John couldn't see her situation, "Yeah but you actually have people there with you but I don't! No one's here except Daisy but she's now either at school or at Diana's house. You know so I end up getting dragged over to Dave. It's all very innocent, nothing ever happens, all we do is talk. It's not fair if I have to sit around at home and do nothing. You know how depressing everything is for me." Persephanie tried to reason out.

John softened up a bit, "Aite, ok. I'll get off your case for now. I'm sorry, but I just don't like the idea of having my girlfriend hanging with some guy that has feelings for-"

Persephanie cut him off, "Has feelings for me? Oh come on now, where'd you get that idea?"

"Yesterday night, when he came over to drop Daisy off! Yeah see I saw him try to comfort you, you know when he went in and tried to wipe your tear away!" John was starting to get really pissed again.

"John! Oh my god! That one little thing, look at you, you actually have locked lips with that bitch!" Persephanie was starting to get mad, too.

"That's not fair, how come you could be mad at Reanna and I cant be mad at Dave?" John asked.

"Oh what are you defending her now?" Persephanie yelled. "I don't understand what you have against Dave, he didn't even do anything, I thought you'd be happy when someone's trying to cheer me up."

John looked down, Persephanie did have a point, Dave was trying to be a gentlemen but anger was building up behind him. Just the thought of Dave being able to spend time with her personally, when all he could do is talk to her through phone, was making him mad. "But you get my point right? I'm just jealous. I'm missing you like crazy when I'm out on the road."

"I know, I know." Persephanie tried her hardest to keep tears from forming again, she just wanted to cry but she didn't want to waste anymore time, "Communication, I think is the only way this will work. But babe I cant have you worrying about every single detail that goes on with me and other guys, because there's no way this relationship will survive if that happens. You need to trust me."

John pulled her in for one tight hug.

"Mmm I think we should get going now, I don't want our time together spent, over arguments." Persephanie said.

John got off of the vanity counter and walked closely behind his girlfriend.

"Oh there you are, finally!" Kimmy said with excitement. "Mmm-Hmm I cant wait to see these two boys ice skate it's going to be hilarious." she said seductively.

"Laugh, laugh very funny." Randy said.

Kimmy smiled up at him."Aite lets go!"

* * *

"Babe?" John asked nervously.

Persephanie looked up, she was putting her skates on, "Huh?"

"Yeah I don't know how to skate." John confessed.

"Finally I found something you suck at!" Persephanie joked, "Hmm don't worry I don't think Randy does either, you two can look like idiots together."

John turned a light shade of pink.

"Come on lets go, don't worry about it, you could hold onto me the whole time. We could couple skate." Persephanie smiled and led John out into the rink.

John had a firm grip on Persephanie so she couldn't skate out that fast, she turned around so she was skating backwards, and faced him, "I was thinking.."

"Wha-" John almost slid but he caught his balance, not letting go of Persephanie

"Haha! This is so funny. But yeah I was thinking maybe I should fly out with you." Persephanie suggested.

John was caught off guard, he stop skating and looked onto Persephanie's eyes, "Really? You'd actually travel with me? What about Daisy? How long would you stay? Can you travel with me permanently?" John tried to catch his breath.

"Whoa slow down, is this an interview or something?" Persephanie joked. She again started skating backwards then led him out to the side onto the railing, "But yeah I thought of traveling with you as a permanent thing but Daisy has school and I really don't want her to miss out on having friends, like I did. But I really do want to you know travel with you for a certain amount of time."

John pushed her against the railing and held onto her tight, just looking into her eyes, "Aite when?"

"I don't know." she smiled up at him, "But Randy offered to take Daisy with him for a week, so I could fly out with you."

"Oh for this week?" John asked excited.

"Yeah, so how about it, do you think I should?"

"Hell yeah! Oh babe I cant wait! I could show you around backstage, who knows maybe even take you out onto the ring!" John exclaimed.

"Oh lord! Come on you know I'm shy around cameras. Besides there'll probably be a line of girls waiting out to assassinate me." Persephanie joked.

John laughed, then pressed his chest against her for a long kiss. He pushed her hands to wall and deepened the kiss letting his tongue wonder around her welcoming mouth. She moaned but soon pulled away to catch her breath.

"So I guess your coming with me tomorrow night?" John asked still breathless.

"Guess so." Persephanie smiled, and pushed them off the wall to continue skating.

John smiled, he couldn't wait to travel with Persephanie. But what he didn't know was this might be the biggest mistake, now that Reanna and Eric was for sure going to have the papers to show up on Monday, when Persephanie will for sure be there...

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! Anywhoo please tell me which story i should write next. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter dont forget to review. Aite much love.


	14. Chapter 14

Help People, I need more votes on my next story. Which one should I write first? Check the previous chapter for summary for those of you who haven't already. But for those who did I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all! It dearly helped. Though I hope you guys continue to review coz that helps me out too, not to mention I get **SUPER** excited when I get any. But for a heads up the current results of voting are, **Silliest Regret **in the **lead** by 3 votes so keep them coming, but if you can, tell me on your next reviews WHY, that story. Coz then it'd give me a better idea. But you don't have to. just head up this chapter might seem boring at first but it's just getting to the "Hot stuff" Just wait till Reanna and Persephanie clash. Which might come up in this chapter or the next, wait for it. But thanks **My Lady 416** for giving me that idea, it actually extends the story a little bit longer. Thanks again. Sorry but no review response this week maybe on next one. Ok I'll stop babbling, ENJOY:

* * *

Chapter 14 : Still in the Ice Skating Rink

"Babe?" Persephanie looked up at John, "Are you ok? You look a little pale if I say so myself." They were still couple skating but John didn't seem to be comfortable with it at all.

"Well I never thought in my life I'd be ice skating." John again almost tripped, but he was able to hold a tight grip on Persephanie. She laughed seeing him so helpless. "Hey it's not funny." John tried to stand up straight but it seemed like he was rolling on a ball, "My reputation would be ruined if anyone saw me like this!"

"Reputation of what exactly?" Persephanie laughed, "Come on, you're known for doing the most unthinkable things! Gee, remember you're "Word Life" DVD when you went around with them phony afro, them golden shoes, and the thong, not to say the least. That's something that would ruin your reputation. No...to think about it...I think it actually helped ya out with the ladies. Tell you what, why don't we just sit over on the steps..." she started skating out of the rink, still hand in hand with John, "And maybe we could have some alone time we've been searching for all day. Huh, how about that?"

A smile rapidly spread across John's face. Persephanie sat down and so did John, soon he tried to kiss her. John braced himself, he put one arm on a higher step, while the other was on Persephanie's hip. That way he wouldn't crush her petit body. He kissed her hard, leaving both of them breathless once again. He could feel her tongue just melt into the presence of his, trying to over power each others. John started to run his hand down to her thigh and up again but Persephanie stopped him, "John, why must you always tease me?"

He smiled, "I'm not, I promise, it's just for a little warm up." John pressed his lips to hers once again, until Persephanie's phone went off. She tried to break the kiss but John wouldn't let her off that easy, he deepened the kiss. "Babe, please...it...could be really important." she said against his soft lips. He let the phone ring a couple more times then finally let her break away. "Pfft, what could be more important than this." John moaned.

Persephanie smiled, then checked who it was, "Hmm..." she looked a bit unsure and worried. John pushed her cell phone to him so he could see who it was,"Argh! Dave, what does he want now, it's not polite to interrupt." John whined.

"He's probably ready to give me Daisy's homework, don't let the jealousy get over you Mr. Overprotective." Persephanie mad a kissy face.

John groaned and pulled away from her, leaving his girlfriend sitting on the steps alone. She just rolled her eyes, "_Hello?_" (A/N: Italic are once again the phone conversations.)

Dave: _Oh hey I have Daisy's homework, do you want it now or..._

Persephanie: _Um... You know what, why don't you just hold onto it for now. It's just that John and everyone is here and everything. I don't really want to take any time away from that. Is that ok?_

Dave: _Oh Yup sure, of course, I understand completely._

Persephanie: _awe thank you so much, you're a life saver I really appreciate everything, I owe you big time._

Dave: (Laughs) _Don't worry about it, you know I'm always here for you_

Persephanie: _Yeah, right back at ya_

Dave: _Aite, well I don't want to be an ass to John so I'll let you go and spend some time with him_

Persephanie: _Awe ok. I might drop by for the homework. I'll just call ya up_

Dave: _Ok tell Daisy DeeDee and I said hi_

Persephanie:_ Ok I'll make sure of that, Bye_

Dave: _Bye_

Persephanie stood up so she was right in front of John, "Don't be mad..." she nudged his arm

"I just don't like him!" John sat down with his back to Persephanie.

"Ok...Baby why ya gotta act so bitter?" she said in a hyper one of voice, she sat down behind him, pressing her chest to his back, to tease him. She wrapped her arms around him, "I love you."

John smiled and held Persephanie's hand that draped over his chest, "I love you too baby." The couple watched Randy, Kimmy, and Daisy just fool around in the ice for several more minutes. But the trio soon skated over to them, "Do you guys want to go now?" randy asked, a bit out of breath.

"Huh, shouldn't I be asking you that. But nope, not unless you guys do." John replied, "I kinda enjoy watching you ice skate-"

"Whoa, whoa man, don't go gay on me now please..." Randy backed away from John trying to be funny but it backed fired since he tripped and fell.

Everyone laughed, Md skated over to randy and tried to help him up, but he just dragged her along. "Hey, Randy!" She giggled.

"Karma for you self pro-claimed Legend Killer. Huh just wait till I kill yours." John smirked. "Come on, I meant that it was hilarious watching you skate. It's not everyday we wrestlers can say 'oh I went ice skating this week with my lovedy dovedy girlfriend ' " John explained in a playful way.

"I know, our girls could get us to do anything! Next thing you know we'll be trying on dresses." Randy tried to get up, and helped Md once he did.

"Oh is that a challenge?" John asked.

"Why, you trying to take me up on it?" Randy gave him a weird look, "Please pass yo boy up some ass, we wouldn't want him to turn gay on us now please!" Randy joked, turning over to Persephanie.

John's mouth dropped, "Man you're messed." John got up and gave Randy a light push, " lets go head out to another place. We'll wait up for you guys to change, in the car." He got Persephanie

Randy looked relieved to finally leave.

"Awe, you didn't like it?" Kimmy asked when they were inside the changing room.

"No I did, I enjoy everything with you there, baby you know that." Randy sweetly said.

"Awe" Kimmy gushed she leaned in for a light kiss, and knowing Randy he gave her more than that, but they both soon heard giggling before them. "Why is it when we kiss, D-Marie always shows up somewhere." Randy whispered to Kim. They looked around the room and Md hid behind the door, but peeked in once Randy and Kimmy continued, and she started giggling once again.

"D-Marie!" Randy sighed. She continued giggling and walked over to them. Looking innocently, "What? Ooh I like that name, call me D-Marie too. Now I'm know as D-Marie and Md. I like those names." She smiled, seeing Randy look rather impatient. "What? Do you want me to leave? Because I can do that-" Randy then opened up his mouth to say something but Md continued on, "Yeah I could do that, but I'd be rude to just kick me out like that. Especially if it's only for personal desires." Md beamed.

Randy picked her up, "Hmm I like you, you're one smart seven year old."

"Seven and a half! And yeah you're going to have to get use to me." Md corrected.

"Yup, I am stuck with you for a whole week." Randy frowned.

"Hey!" Md lightly slapped his arm

Kimmy smiled, "I cannot imagine you as a dad. Randy seriously!"

Randy frowned, "I'll work on it, babe I promise. Don't worry."

Meanwhile over to Persephanie and John...

"Where are we heading to next?" Persephanie asked. They were both in the car waiting on the others, with Persephanie in the driver's seat. She loved to be behind the wheel.

"I don't know, lets ask Daisy, we should let her choose since today's my last day with her for a long time." John sadly stated. "I missed her so much, she was like my coffee before. You know the person that hyped me up. But without her I end up drinking lots and lots of coffee. Cup after cup after cup."

"Huh, I could imagine, good thing I didn't have to kiss you with them lip stained teeth." Persephanie joked.

"Yeah well your going to have to during the next week or so." John informed.

"No, not really." Persephanie smiled in a kidish way, "You'll have me to hype you up!"

John smiled, he put his girlfriend's hand in his and gave it a soft warm kiss, "I could honestly see myself with you for the rest of my life."

Persephanie froze, it seemed as if he was hinting marriage to her. It cant happen they've only known each other for so long, and even if they did know each other for years, and years, she's only eighteen. "Yeah well...along later on I definitely wouldn't mind that at all either."

John smiled just at the thought of waking up next to Persephanie every morning. " I'd love that so much!"

"Yeah but it wont be so exciting, just because you're constantly talking about how you're never going to leave the ring and everything..." Persephanie softly said.

"Whoa..." John looked over to he a bit worried, "what are you saying exactly?"

"Nothing." Persephanie smiled.

"Why do you not like me on the road?" John asked.

"Well I don't, in general, as any girlfriend wouldn't want their boyfriend out on the road traveling all the time. But I'm your full time girlfriend, and I love you. So you know what, I'm your biggest supporter and I'll stay behind you until the end of time..."

"Hmm I could just imagine us 10, 20, 30, years later and we'd still be together. We'd be saying to each other every night, "Love Till Now" " John smiled up at that thought.

"Yup, always and forever." Persephanie too, smiled.

Is it always and forever? well they will definitely be bumps along the way coming up...

* * *

Ok that chapter was alittle bit shorter than usual. But i'm planning on posting up another on this weekend, so you might get two from me! yay! so check it this sat. or sun. there might be another chapter. I'm almost sure of it. Please dont forget to review and tell me whcih story, but also dont forget to tell me your thoughts on THIS story. Thanks, watch out for next chap. again this weekend. peace.

Jhen WWEChainGangBabe


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once everyone got in the car Persephanie asked, "Are we still going bowling tonight? Because I still have to pack."

"Oh yeah huh..." Kimmy thought for a moment, "Well then I guess not..."

"Wait, no I don't want you guys to not go because of me. Why don't I just drop you guys off at the alley. Daisy and John really need to spend time together." Persephanie suggested.

"No, so you're not going to be there?" John whined, "No fair I cant have my girlfriend there one my first bowling trip."

"You've never gone bowling before?" John shook his head, "Well it wont matter, I'll be with you for a little over a week anyways" Persephanie said.

"But still!" John whined, but then realized packing would take a long time and that spending time with Daisy was his number one priority right now, "Fine I guess I could live being away from you for just a couple of hours."

"Cool, that'll give me some time to pick Daisy's homework up." Persephanie said once they got to the parking lot.

"What! You have to get that now, you still have to pack." John whined.

"I know but when else can I get it? It wont take too long anyways." Persephanie stopped the car, "I'll pick you guys up in 2 or 3 hours, ok?"

"Ok." Randy, Kimmy, and Md got out of the car but John stood still, "Johnny?" Md looked up from the window, John smiled at her. "I don't want you to stay there too long." John said to Persephanie, "I expect you to be back in 15 minutes."

She smiled at his comment, "Yes, dad." she teased.

John gave her a small smile, "I'll call you."

"Bye, love you." she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." John got out of the car.

* * *

Dave's House - two minutes later

"Sephanie!" Deedee was a lot like Md, they both loved nicknames and were always hyper.

"Diana! Hey girlie." Persephanie gave her a hug, "Where's you brother?"

Dave emerged from the kitchen, "I'm right here." He too gave her a hug, "Is John here?"

"Nope I dropped everyone at the bowling alley, so they could all hang out. I cant because I have to pack up, since I'm traveling out with the wwe for a week." Persephanie informed.

"Oh that's nice." Dave smiled, "Dee why don't you give Seph, Daisy's homework." His little sister nodded, then ran to her room, "Speaking of Daisy is she coming?"

Persephanie shook her head, "Nope but she'll be out with Randy and Kimmy instead, she's excited as ever."

"Yeah it sounds fun, especially for a little girl, getting to go backstage and everything." Dave smiled, a couple of seconds later, Deedee came back, who seemed to be struggling a bit, with a stack of papers.

"Wow that's a lot of homework." Persephanie commented taking the papers.

"Yeah that's because you have this week's and next week's homework." Deedee said.

"Oh that's perfect, thank you guys again I really appreciate it." Persephanie smiled up at Dave.

"No problem, so I guess you're going now?" Dave asked.

"Afraid so. But I'll probably let Daisy stop by with Randy before they leave so our little sis could say bye to each other." Persephanie said.

"Ok, bye then." Dave said.

"Bye." Persephanie left giving both of them a hug.

John's phone went off, he thought it was Persephanie, so he answered it without even looking, "Hello?"

"Oh hey." She said seductively.

"What the hell do you want?" John realized he had been wrong, Reanna had called him, not Persephanie.

"Yeah I don't think that's the right way to talk to the next champion's girlfriend." Reanna acknowledged.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" John asked confused.

"Kurt asked me to be his girlfriend and I excepted." Reanna informed.

John laughed, "Yeah to think about it, you guys do make the perfect couple."

"Yeah we get that a lot." Reanna lied.

"Well congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Angle." John hung up.

"Hey!" Reanna gestured after hearing the dial tone. A pair of arms wrapped around her shortly after she hung up, "Oh hey Kurt."

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one important." Reanna threw her cell phone on the bed sat down next to it.

"Speaking of not important, do we really need 'fake' that whole pregnancy thing for John, I mean I don't understand what the use for it anymore. Especially now that you have me." Kurt sat down next to her.

"Well what other way can we destroy him. I mean that to me is the only way to emotionally break him down." Reanna said.

"I guess." Kurt lamely said.

(Reanna's POV) I need Kurt to get to John, just so he could get jealous. But now I'm starting to question what I've just gotten myself into, what will happen to Kurt once I do get to John? Oh boy I sure hope he'll let go and leave me and John happy.

* * *

Back with Persephanie...

Persephanie has been packing for almost two hours now, so she decided to go down stairs and grab a bite to eat. She was just in the middle of preparing when she suddenly heard the front door creak open, "Hello? Is anybody there?" she looked over from the kitchen into the livingroom.

"It's me, it's me and Johnny." Md skipped into the room her sister was in, "You should have been there! So much fun! Especially seeing Johnny and Randy bowl, hehe that was funny." Md's eye were lit up with excitement.

"Awe, well the important thing is, that you enjoyed your time. Where's Kim and Randy?" Persephanie asked. (A/N: Just a little info, me and my friends were checking up name meanings and the name 'Randy' just happens to mean "horny" HAHA figure.i also checked it on spellchecker on word perfect and it also said 'horny' haha its perfect, matches the legend killer perfectly.lol.)

John suddenly walked in the kitchen with a bouquet of flowers, "They decided to catch a movie. So, to save any arguments, or hassle for my girl..." John handed her the flowers, "We decided to just both take a cab."

"Sweets!" Persephanie gushed. She jumped up and gave John a hug, "Thanks Honey."

"You're welcome." John smiled seeing her so happy, "Are you done packing yet?"

"Almost" She took a bite of her food, "I still have to pack up my shoes, accessories, make-up and all of that junk."

"Oh but you're already finished with your clothes?" John asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yup." She looked over to Md, "You still have to pack."

"I know Kimmy said I could pack with her tomorrow after you guys leave." Md replied.

"Ok." Persephanie continued to much on her food.

"So they're going to stay here even after we leave?" John asked.

"Uh-huh. Till Saturday." Persephanie mumbled.

"Did you get my homework?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, Dee got the whole week set up for you." Persephanie said.

"Cool. Cool. I can finish everything during the flights." Md said. "Sephie?"

She looked up but continued eating.

"Just out of curiosity, when you and Johnny have babies.." John cut her off laughing, "Good girlie, you're using the right terms, _when_ not _if_. That's very good, shows just how smart you really are."

Persephanie slapped his arm, "Boy!" he just continued to have a laughing fit, "Go on with your question, little angel."

She smiled, "Do you think they'd have blue eyes? Coz Johnny has them, but you have brown."

"I don't know, but there's a bigger chance of them having brown because it's dominant, and blue's recessive."

"Whata- what?" Md blinked confused.

"Forget it, you'll learn genetics in middle school I think." Persephanie then put her attention back on her beloved food.

"Speaking of school." John held onto Persephanie tighter, "For Daisy, is there any possible chance that you'd want to be home schooled?"

Persephanie then finally had something that would really break herself away from eating, "No. Babe we talked about this."

"I know, but I just need to see what Daisy's opinion is about it." John asked looking over to Md.

"Ok..." she had a skeptical look on her face, "But what about my friends?"

John sighed, "Well at least I tried."

"Hmm..tell you what?" Persephanie cupped John's cheeks, "Why don't me and Daisy try to see how it is on the road and at the end of the week we'll give you our final decision."

"Really?" John's face filled with excitement and more, "You'd actually consider being on the road with me permanently?"

"Of course. I'll consider any option being with you." Persephanie sweetly said. She was falling completely in love with John. But little did she know love wasn't all fun. She's soon to see the other side of it. Due to Reanna, she's soon to learn that it's always easy to fall in love, but not necessarily easy to fall out of it...

* * *

A/N: Hehe yeah I am SO, SO, SO sorry that i wasn't able to update that past weekend again, as i said i would. But dont worry since it is a three day weekend I promise to make it up to you guys by writing two chapters this weekend. Huh i promise, this time. i will. Just a "Spoiler" the next chapter will be when Persephanie and Reanna meet up, hehe get ready for a cat fight, people. I'm 99.9 percent sure it wont dissapoint. watch out for it this weekend, again i promise. (last week i just ended up going to the mall and you know what happens when you put a girl in the mall. hehe.) so check up on it, see ya, much love,

SHOUT OUT--- Yeah I'm sure some of you, (most of you probably since she's one of the best writers i know.) Yeah some of you may know Kim, yeah if you guys are wondering i did name her after Kimmy in my story since she is a Randy Lover. ( like no one is. even i am, though more on John Cena. HAHAHA. But yeah happy birthday kim!)

Jhen...WWECHAINGANGBABE


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: First Match Made**

Mixed emotions filled both sisters once they were at the airport, for Persephanie and John's flight, "Sweetie I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Md gave Persephanie a tight hug, "But don't worry about me too much. Have fun with Johnny."

"Awe, you're such a sweetie." John then took over, while the two best friends said good-bye. "Girl watch out for Daisy for me."

"Hun, don't worry." Kimmy gave her a hug, "Everything will be ok. Md's right, don't stress yourself out, especially when you're with your man."

Persephanie laughed, "My man, huh I love the sound of that."

John and Randy came by saying it was time to go, they all said their final good-byes. Leaving Md a bit teary eyed, while John and Persephanie headed out into the plane, "Bye, Daisy I'll call you..."

Md, Kimmy, and Randy on the way back to Persephanie's house...

"Hehe." Randy smirked, "we finally have the house to ourselves." He winked at Kimmy.

"Nope!" Md jumped in, "Think again Mr.! I'm still here! So ha!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, smartie pants. But don't forget who's in charge." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah and that's second hand, whoever owns the house..." Md shot back.

"Ha!" Randy rubbed his chin, "Man! You are one smart chick"

"Yup. Yup. Yup." Md said proudly. The ride back home from the airport was an hour long, so D-Marie soon fell asleep, leaving Randy and Kimmy alone to talk.

"Awe Daisy is so cute when she's asleep." Kimmy gushed, looking at the cute seven year old in the back seat.

"Heck, everything with that girl is cute! Especially when she tries to over smart me. Persephanie is pretty cute too. John's one lucky man." Randy dreamily said.

"Huh?" Kimmy looked over, "You still have a crush on her?"

"Well..." Randy looked down at the steering wheel, " Yeah I guess." Kimmy just stared sadly at Randy causing him to laugh, "Sweetheart, don't worry. It's just a petty little crush, nothing more. Ok I love you."

Kimmy froze. Unlike Persephanie she actually felt the first cute of love. Though she wasn't sure if she's willing to give it one more shot, "Whoa, what did you just say?"

Randy now seemed a bit hesitant seeing his girlfriend freeze up at the sound of that one word 'love'. "Nah it's nothing."

Kimmy grabbed Randy's hand and held onto it for the rest of the ride...

"The flight was so tiring baby." Persephanie leaned back against the elevator wall, on the way up to their room. John gave a small chuckle, soon pulling her in for one tight and intimate hug, "And you have to do that every day?" Persephanie muffled against his shirt.

"Almost everyday, but you'll get use to it." John loosened his grip on her once the elevator door opened up. He then carried all the luggage.

"Here let me open the door." Persephanie got the key card and tried to open the door but she couldn't. "Babe the key's jammed." John smiled, leaving the bags on the floor and walked over to Persephanie. He stood right behind her pressing his chest against her back. He lowered his hand down her arm and pushed the key card. It clicked, Persephanie bit her lower lip, as John pushed her over to door and started kissing her neck. "Babe..." John didn't stop, "Babe...could we at least get in our room and get...everything...set up...please." John pulled away from her and carried their bags without saying anything. Persephanie went in and just sat on the bed, watching her boyfriend throw all their luggage over, a bit carelessly. He kicked the door shut and continued onto what he'd been dying to do...

The Next Morning with Randy, Kim, and Daisy

"Yeah-Ya! I'm so excited!" Daisy was running up and down the stairs, carefully taking her bags down, "I cant wait to see how it is backstage."

"Yeah, you're one lucky girl. I mean, you haven't been a long time fan, and you get to see everything get set up, before the lifetime fans get to." Randy said.

"Well..yeah but I already know every raw and smackdown superstar in a very short amount of time. Does that count?" Md looked up, and rocked from side to side, her 'puppy' dog eyes were visible.

"Haha, you're so cute, I guess it counts." Randy patted Md's head, then headed out for the drive over to the Legendary Cow Palace.

"Wait for me!" Md jumped in the car with Kim and Randy soon drove away... "Wait Randy could we stop by over at Deedee's house?"

"Oh yeah huh, my bad, I forgot." Minutes passed and they pulled up at Dave's driveway. Seeing him and his sister playing out onto the porch with their puppy.

"Daisy!" Dee ran over to her best friend and gave her one tight hug.

"Deedee I'm going to miss you so much!" Md hugged her back.

Dave started walking over to them, and so did Randy, now having a chance to meet each other, "I'm Randy, Kim's boyfriend." he stuck out his hand and Dave shook it.

"Yeah, I've heard so much about you." Dave informed.

"Oh yeah, same here." Randy said. It was now an awkward silence for the two men, until Randy decided to see how Dave was with Persephanie, "So you and Sephie good friends?"

Dave's eye seemed to light up at the sound of her name, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Oh, are you two always together now, or?" Randy tried to dig down further.

"Well..sort of. When our sisters hang out, we both come along, me and her are kind of in the same situation."

"Oh you have a long distance girlfriend?" Randy asked hoping his answer at least would be yes.

"No, but I do live all alone with a little sister." Dave said smiling at her.

"That's nice." Another awkward silence followed so Randy decided to end it,"Daisy, you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." She gave Dee one last hug, and another to Dave.

"Yeah I don't think I like Dave very much, I think he does have feelings for Persephanie." Randy said once he got in the car.

"Why would you say that?" Kim asked looking back at Dave, "He's hot."

Randy glared at her.

"What? He is, look at him." Kimmy checked Dave out one more time. "Oh sorry."

"He, yeah now I really don't like him." He drove off...

Meanwhile John and Persephanie at breakfast... 

"Babe, don't you ever get sick of all of this, do you ever get a homemade food?" Persephanie asked, once the food ordered came in.

"Yeah well as much as I'm willing to eat anything, I don't eat all that much. If you haven't noticed, we wrestlers here are always on a strict diet. Like me for example, whenever I eat a hamburger, all I eat is the meat and not the bread. I also eat a lot of protein shakes."

"Wow, you're worse than a lot of girls I know. (Which isn't really all that much people but whatever.) " Persephanie rolled her eyes at that comment she just made.

"I'm kinda nervous." John confessed.

"Why?" Persephanie asked.

"Because...nah it's nothing. Lets just go to gym, that'll for sure get my worries outta my head." John got up, along with Persephanie once they were finished eating.

* * *

At the arena... John was getting pumped up for his match that night, over at a house show. "Babe you want to go out to the ring right now, you could see how everything is with all the empty seats and stuff. It'll be just us." 

"Uh..." She paused for a minute, "Yeah sure lets go."

They walked out of their locker room and headed to the ring, until something stopped Persephanie, "Whoa, ok never mind I don't want to go." She turned around and walked back, leaving John, "No, babe why?" he grabbed her arm and made her face him, "Why, sweetie what's wrong?"

Persephanie looked pass him, and saw the petit blonde walking up to them with a smirk on her face. She pushed John's arm away, "Find out yourself." Persephanie walked back, Reanna soon caught up with John. "Hmm..I sure know how to empty a room, don't I? I mean were all alone here, John." Reanna stood close to him, running her finger down his chest, "Get away from me, Reanna." He pushed her away and ran after Persephanie, but Reanna followed.

"Persephanie, wait." John grabbed her, standing _real_ close to her for intimacy, "Babe."

"I didn't come here for all of that bullshit that girl's planning." Persephanie's eyes burned with anger, looking at Reanna.

"Yeah think again, sweetie. I actually have real big news on Monday Night Raw. And I don't think you're going to like it very much." Reanna smiled.

"Whatever." This time Persephanie stood still, just waiting for John's reaction.

He sighed seeing the two women laid out in front of him, he held onto Persephanie's hand and just walked away without saying anything.

"Oh you are in denial, girl you cant just run away like that. Especially knowing I slept with your boyfriend." Reanna said.

Persephanie turned around and faced her, "It's not John's fault you're a slut."

"Oh you did not just go there." Reanna barked.

Persephanie flashed her an evil smile, "You better stay the hell away from him."

"Oh yeah, sure." Reanna said sarcastically. "I could try but that wont be up until you find out my big news. Coz that's going to change a whole lot up in here."

"Oh I'm so scared." Persephanie played.

"Yeah you better be." Reanna smirked. "John's going to run away from you, and come to me. Like it should be. I don't even know why he's with you, your just a second class bitch."

"Yeah I think you got that backwards, unlike you, I'm not willing to just sleep with half the locker room to get what I want. Which is basically all your good at." Persephanie shot back.

Reanna stood there with a mad look on her face, "You better be sorry, I'm not done with you." She walked off, leaving Persephanie and John.

"I hate her!" Persephanie exclaimed. John's eyes were filled with worries, he hugged Persephanie tight and comforted her. "I hate her!" Persephanie cried. She was having another batch of tears come to her, just by the thought of pain she might go through because of Reanna.

"Shh. Babe everything will be alright I promise." John walked her back to the locker room, and tried to give her much comfort until his match.

After John's Match...

John walked into his locker room seeing Reanna and Persephanie lashing at each other again, "Whoa sweetie clam down." He ran over to his girlfriend, "Babe please calm down."

Persephanie pushed him off, "I hate it here, I wish I never came."

"Oh what a little argument got Persephanie scared." Reanna scolded.

"Shut up, Reanna." John took a seat next to Persephanie and tried to calm her down.

"What! It's not my fault your girl is overly sensitive. Sheesh any little comment can make her cry. You guys are like the complete opposite, she'll back down at anything." Reanna smirked.

Persephanie raised her head up from her hands and stood up, "You have got to be the biggest bitch I know."

"Yeah like you know anyone, I betcha you don't even have any friends." Reanna said. "Yeah John was babbling on and on about you, that night of bliss we had. He poured in everything about you talking about how you never had anyone before. NO ONE!. That's why its so confusing to me why you guys are even together, he's just using you."

Persephanie was getting pissed at every word that came out of Reanna's mouth. All of it soon built up causing Persephanie to just let go, she tackled Reanna, bringing them both to the floor. Persephanie had gave her a couple of hard shots, but John soon pulled them away, "Persephanie calm down, calm down." Persephanie tried to break away from John's grip but it was too tight, "Get off me John." She kicked her way out of it, and continued beating on Reanna.

John stopped it, standing in between the two girls, "Stop, stop, please just calm down."

"I hate you." Persephanie shoved John to Reanna and left the room.

"No, Persephanie wait." John ran after her.

"Argh! That little bitch!" Reanna stormed out of the room and into the GM's office.

Persephanie continued running out to the exit of the arena, John closely followed, "Babe, please."

"Don't, don't touch me John. I don't ever want to talk to you again." Persephanie cried. "I hate you."

A stream of tears ran down John's face seeing her in so much pain. "Babe." John tried to hold her, giving the tightest and firmest grip to keep her from moving ."Babe sweetie we could talk this out. Please."

Persephanie just continued crying, "I hate her."

"Shh." John rocked her back and forth, "Here lets just go in."

They both walked back to the locker room, but Persephanie just gave him 'the silent treatment.' She just sat down on the couch and buried her flushed face in her hands.

A couple of minutes later...

"John and Persephanie, Eric wants to have a talk with both of you." A worker said to them.

"What for?" John asked.

"I don't know but he said it's really important." he answered.

John and Persephanie both walked over to his room without saying anything. They saw Eric filled with anger, "How dare you, Ms. Persephanie put your hands on one of the WWE divas here." he yelled at her.

"Whoa, whoa, no one talks to my girlfriend like that." John lashed.

"You be quiet, I now have the authority to strip you of the wwe championship." Eric yelled, taking a seat. "Your girlfriend had no right attacking Reanna and as a punishment you are stripped of the wwe championship. And there are no claws on a rematch for it. You will never get that title back!"

John swallowed hard, "You cant do that."

"Oh yes I can." Eric said. "You are no longer the wwe champion."

John looked angrily across the room to where Reanna was.

"No wait, Eric maybe there could be another punishment. It wouldn't be fair if he loses the title just like that. I mean he worked hard for it, and its not right if he lost it, without even a pin." Reanna stood up next to Raw's GM.

"What do you have in mind exactly?" he asked.

"Well...Persephanie should get punished, not John, he stopped the fight. So maybe you could set up a match with Persephanie." Reanna said.

"WHAT! No that cant be right, I'm not a wrestler, nor the less is part of the Raw Roster. You cant do that!" Persephanie exclaimed.

"Oh yes I actually can." Eric rose from his chair, "Instead of the big news that Reanna was going to tell us, we'll save that for Taboo Tuesday, we'll instead see a no disqualification match against Persephanie and Victoria!" Eric announced.

"No!" John screamed, "You cant just bring her over to the public, she doesn't even have a contract with the wwe."

"Yes, but I called up the boards, and they said that Reanna could either press charges or she could pick out a punishment of her desire." Eric informed him.

"That's impossible she's not a wrestler. No... just strip me off my title, she cant have a match. " John pleaded.

"Huh, I never seen you sink this low before John Cena." Eric laughed.

"No, babe, it's fine," Persephanie said. "Fine, set that match up, Eric."

"Fine then its settled." Eric smiled. "You two are excused."

John and Persephanie walked back to the locker room in silence until Jhen spoke up, "Babe why did you do it?"

"Because..." Persephanie walked in the room, "Reanna is right about one thing and it isn't fair if you got punished for what I did." she said coldly.

John took a seat next to her, "I don't get why Reanna is still after me, I mean she already has Kurt."

"Who knows." Persephanie lamely said. "Forget it, I'm going home after my match, I don't like it here."

"No..but...babe I promise it'll be better." John pleaded.

"John." Persephanie sighed, "I come across a problem on my first day here so who knows how it'll be the rest of the week. Babe I cant go through it, I wont go through it."

John cupped her cheeks, "I promise it'll be better. Ok you just need to trust me, I'll take care of you."

"Pfft, how can I trust you." Persephanie pushed his hand away, "I just found out my boyfriend is going around talking behind my back. I cant believe you talked personal about me with the slut."

John sighed, "I know sweets but I was drunk, ok what could have I done? Ok baby if I could take it back I would. In fact I'd take that whole night back. I love you to death and I wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you."

Persephanie crossed her arms and rested her head on John's shoulders. What could she say, he was good at apologizing, and it quite indeed seem very sincere, "Fine! I'll stay the whole week."

"Great. I'll make sure you enjoy your time." John kissed her forehead.

"Mmm... but keep in mind I still have a match against Victoria. There's no escaping that. So you are going to have to train me." Persephanie said.

"Yeah I could probably take you down to the ring tomorrow. But I still can believe that you have a match." John said.

"Me either but to think of it, It's kinda exciting for me in a way. I get to see how it feels being out there. But it probably wont be that good, at least not as good as a feeling of a champion would have." Persephanie faced him. "I have a match."

"Yes you do." John made her turn back around so he could cuddle with her. "But I'm just worried that Eric has a plan behind it. I mean there has to be something, there always is. He wouldn't have put up a No Disqualification match unless he doesn't have something to back it up. I'm getting nervous, by what he could do to you. But then again that gives me an advantage, coz then I could just come down there and attack if anything happens."

"I guess. But I suggest you stay out of it unless it's really bad, I'm scared your lady fan base is going to hate me." Persephanie said.

John laughed, "You want to go now?"

"Yeah I have to call Daisy and see how she's holding up." Persephanie froze, "Uh-oh how am I going to tell Daisy about my match? Should I even tell her about my match? Coz its crazy, crazy."

"No, not yet. Tell Kim and randy first, we wouldn't want our little angel to worry too much." John said getting up.

"Ok, I'll call once we get back to our hotel room." Persephanie too got up.

* * *

A/N: Okee there's the two chapters i promised. Sorry i thought it'd be more interesting than this but whatever. I wish i could tell you where i am going with this story, so you guys could get really excited and intense but it'd just ruin the whole thing. But to tell you what, i jotted down to see how many chapters there will be and guess what? I got approxmitely 32 chapters! HAHA, long story? Yeah i was thinking of breaking it in half and make one a sequel but i decided to just put the two together to make one great long story. its better that way, anyways. But a spoiler on way over to later on, there will be a love RECTANGLE. So thats four people. wait no what shape has five sides? coz that's what'll be, i forgot kurt angle. haha so thats a spoiler. But yeah this story is going to go on, so just sit back and enjoy. Dont forget to review, i thank you ALL who did, i really appreciate it. Thanks, kim, meaghan, and xtremeangel for the review already. (yeah see i dont knowxtremeangel'sname.)Watch out for the next chapter next weekend. Until Then:

Jhen- 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Kimmy: _Hello?_

Sephie: _Hey, hun, I have ...nah...some what of a good slash bad news for you. I'm still undecided if it's a good thing or not._

Kimmy: _Oh okay, what's up?_

Sephie: _Well...I ended up getting on this mini cat fight with Re- I mean with that little slut_

Kimmy:_ (laughs) Oh is Reanna known as the slut now? What's so bad about it?_

Sephie: _Well Re- I mean Slut just happens to be the biggest kiss up in the world! She started babbling on about what happened to the general manager and he got so mad he scheduled a match on Monday._

Kimmy: _ooh I hope John could keep his title_

Sephie: _(sighs) No, John doesn't have a match, I- I ...I do_

Kimmy: _WHAT! Girl you're not a wrestler, how could that be?_

Sephie:_ I know! That slut...ARGH! I hate her, I don't know what I did to her. I never thought I'd hate someone this much. I mean she sobbed, and sobbed, talking about how my attack is going to put up a permanent mark, physically and emotionally._

Kimmy:_ (Laughs.) Puh-Lease! That girl is nuts_

Sephie:_ I know, but I ain't going to back down from the match. They said John would be suffering major consequences if I don't. He also doesn't want to take any chances with me getting hurt so he's planning on going down during the match._

Kimmy_ Awe that's sweet but he wont actually hit Victoria, I mean she's a girl_

Sephie:_ Or is she? (Laughs.) No just kidding, but yeah I did tell him to just stay back if it isn't too serious. Besides if I do win it'll be nice to know I did it all by myself_

Kimmy: _Yeah you could do it! I know you can, besides isn't John going to train you?_

Sephie: _Yeah but still, he may be the best, but my chances are still slim. I mean it's Victoria, probably the strongest dive there besides Trish._

Kimmy:_ Stay positive girl, wait what about Daisy?_

Sephie: _Oh don't tell her yet, John wants to tell her, but you could tell Randy... oh I gotta go, love ya_

Kimmy: _Ok bye love you too. _

Sephie:_ Bye._

Persephanie hung up the phone and sat next to John in bed, "So how'd she take it?" John asked peeking slightly out over the Raw magazine he was reading.

"Nah... she was shocked but she didn't freak out too much. I figured Randy and Daisyare already a big handful." Persephanie snuggled close to John and rested her head on his arm.

"Did you tell her not to tell Daisy?" John asked throwing the magazine to the floor and turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I told her you wanted to." Persephanie said.

"Good, I'm planning on telling her on Monday right before the match, I don't want to give her too much time to worry." John said.

"Awe, that's so sweet." Persephanie sat up

"Yeah well...I promise things will be sweet for us, after Monday. It'll be better I'll make sure of it." John assured her, bringing his worried girlfriend closer.

"Hmm...I hope so..." Persephanie soon fell asleep in his arms...

* * *

"Sweets, come on, please..." Persephanie and John has been down at the ring for about an hour already. He's been nothing but skeptical on the whole idea of his girlfriend wrestling, "I don't want to hurt you ok, baby I just cant." John walked over to the corner of the ring and sat flat on the mat with a mad but soft look on his face. (A/N: that's a possible facial expression right?)

Persephanie sighed walking over to him and resting her hand on his knees, "You do know you're only hurting me by not training me because now I'm going to go out there with no experience what so ever. Babe, come on it's not like Victoria's going to stop for me and make sure I'm ok..."

John looked up, "I know but I just don't have the strength to hit you, ok baby. Besides what I might end up doing isn't even going to be what she might do. Girl you know she ain't that strong, at least not as strong as me."

"Yeah but it's not going to be an easy going ride either, come on now babe I need your help...please, please." Persephanie shot up her 'puppy dog eyes' knowing John was going to give in to that.

"Yeah nice try but those eyes aren't going to do it." John looked down avoiding the weary but pleading eyes that laid before him.

"Ok but are you sure this wont, " Persephanie leaned in and gave him a deep, deep kiss overpowering his mouth completely, he was a bit overwhelmed soon leaning back against the turn buckle and pulling Persephanie in holding onto her hips. She kissed him for a couple more seconds but pulled away looking straight into his eyes, "Will you help me now?" Persephanie ran her fingers down his bare chest, just to tease him even more, "Because you know..." She continued down lower with a seductive smile spread across her face, "We could just go back to our room and do that for the rest of the day."

John sat straight up with a excited look on his face, "Oh..."

"Well that is if you decide to go along with training me for my match." Persephanie smiled.

John got up, along with Persephanie on the way, "Fine, fine, I'll train you." John stood real close to her returning the intimacy she had given him earlier, "I do." John pressed his lips to hers once again pressing her body against his.

"Babe..." Persephanie tried to pull away, she looked straight into his eyes, "Hmm...why don't we save ALL of it for later..."

John smiled, "Fine but after what you did, I'm not exactly sure if I'll be fully focused."

Persephanie smiled and lead him down to the middle of the ring, "Come on babe you need to train me."

"Fine, fine, I think it'd be best if we treat this like a regular match. Lets see what you could do..." They both walked around the ring looking at each other as if it was real, once they clung to each other, John immediately forced her to the side of the ring, by the ropes. She tried to fight out of his grip, but it was too firm and tight. He pressed his hand to hers, against the ropes, "Huh its not so easy now is it?" John asked giving her the 'I told you so' look. Persephanie glared at him and tried her hardest to pull away but John just tightened his grip even more pressing himself onto her once again. "John..." Persephanie whined, "That's not fair..." John smiled keeping his girlfriend prisoned in between him and the ropes, "You asked me to train you and this is just part of it."

Persephanie finally got to push him off of her, "Come on lets get serious here."

"I am serious." John walked over to her, "I'm completely serious about you."

"Awe that's so sweet. But we'll go onto that later on, please John I'm serious."

"Ok, ok fine. But honestly I think we're going to fast, we need to go down to the basics first. I need to teach you how to fight out of a move, not necessarily do a move, because I don't see the point of teaching you how to do a move if you get locked down to one." John suggested.

"Oh right..yeah I knew that." Persephanie said, "Smartass."

John smiled, "Ain't be serious Missy."

"Funny." Persephanie laughed.

John and Persephanie went at it, she learned how to block hits, get out of the sleeper, do a sidewalk slam, he even taught her how to do the five knuckle shuffle! They had accomplished a lot that day already, and John got his reward shortly after...

* * *

John found himself waking up in search of Persephanie the next morning. She wasn't in the room the time he woke up, causing John to be a bit panicky. He rushed out of the room after seeing she clearly wasn't in the bathroom, nor the less in the room itself. "Hey have you guys seen Sephie?" John asked the batch full of divas in the breakfast bar.

"Uh...yeah I saw her in the gym or something."Mickey Janesinformed pointing at Victoria, "I think I saw them talking to each other earlier."

John had a sudden concern look on his face, "Thanks." He left and walked off over to his girlfriend's opponent this coming Monday, "Hey Victoria, have you seen..."

She cut him off, "Persephanie? If you're referring to your little girlfriend over there..." She said pointing at the gym's entrance door, seeing a glimpse of Kurt Angle.

"Whoa, Whoa." John ran out leaving Victoria and quickly entering the gym, "Sephie!" Persephanie looked over, John able to see her weary, worried eyes. John ran to her, "Babe." He then looked over to Kurt Angle who spoke up

"You know you should really watch out for your girlfriend before anything happens to her. Keep in mind how addictive and obsessive I got over Sharmell, who's not even half as hot this honey right here. So who knows what'll happen...just keep that in mind." Kurt left with a smirk on his face, staring seductively back at Persephanie. John gave him a threatening glare, he just left laughing, "Babe..." John hugged Persephanie, and gave her silky smooth hair a kiss, "Don't worry about him."

Persephanie sighed, "Sorry I shouldn't have been over here in the first place, I should've just stayed in our room withchu." she muffled against John's chaingang shirt.

"Shh...babe don't worry about it, it's ok, it's not your fault." John rubbed the back of her head to comfort her, "It's alright I'm here withchu now anyways, I'll protect you."

"Mmm...I love you." Persephanie lifted her head up for a kiss.

"I love you..." John gave her what she wanted and took her back to their hotel room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The couple was both in bed laying side by side arms around each other, "Babe, did Kurt say anything else to you?" John asked bringing back that subject that happened an hour ago...

"Nothing really... but he was kinda freaking me out there for a minute, I mean I thought you said that he's with Reanna?" Persephanie asked.

"I know he is why?" John asked getting more worried.

"Nothing, it just felt awkward talking to him, it was very...tense...I guess you could say. I don't know it's just all weird." Persephanie felt shivers come to her just thinking about it.

"Hmm..." John was now officially worried, he could remember back to when Kurt was being a complete jackass with Sharmell, so who knows what to happen with Persephanie? He remembered what he had said earlier, "_Keep in mind how addictive and obsessive I got over Sharmell, who's not even half as hot this honey right here. So who knows what'll happen."_

"AHH!" John was getting more frustrated by the second he got to think more and more of the possibilities to happen.

"Babe, come on now, don't worry about it too much." Persephanie sat up, on top of John to give him the comfort he needs from a girl, "Come on don't stress yourself out too much honey. Its not a big problem ok? Besides I'll be withchu the whole week, like you said. Not to mention I'll be leaving the following week to come, so he doesn't really have much time to do anything."

John sighed and tried to calm his spirit down, because deep down inside he was boiling with anger towards Kurt, Reanna, Eric, everyone that dared put a damper on the love of his life!

Persephanie tried her hardest to make John feel better, "Here maybe we should go out to dinner tonight and just forget everything but us, and our lovely relationship."

John smiled, "Ok, I'll take you out tonight then I guess."

"Yeah but now I think maybe we should relax and maybe spoon for a little while...how about that?" Persephanie asked smiling...

"Yeah you just read my mind" John smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dinner with John and Persephanie...

"Hmm... do you see anything you like?" Persephanie smiled peeking over then menu.

"You know I want you..." John laughed playing along with their memories. Their first date came back to memory.

"Wow I didn't think you'd remember, or notice where I was going with it for that matter." Persephanie said giving all her attention on John.

"Of course, how can I forget? That night is carved in brain, I'll never forget. I mean, it was the night you were officially mine." John informed.

"Officially yours? Why was I yours in any way before that?" Persephanie asked.

"Well I don't know... it just felt a lot like it, I fell in love with you that first day I saw you." John said.

"Yeah that was kinda unbelievable to me at first, I mean there are some couples out there and they've been together for months but not even love each other yet." Persephanie thought out.

"Yeah but were not like any other couple, baby. I'm a professional wrestler, and trust me, all of us there is lonely, really, really lonely. So you know, we automatically see when that's the girl you could spend the rest on your life with." John expressed.

"I guess that makes sense, it takes a lot for you guys to just stop out for a girl, it needs to be different since you do see hundreds and hundreds of them everyday for gods sakes!" Persephanie laughed.

"Yeah exactly, I need to feel electricity you know when I see them, and I definitely felt it when I saw you." John said. He just stared hungrily at Persephanie the whole night. Their date went well and so did the day after, they got to spend more time together like the old days, when John wasn't on the road. They missed it, they damn well missed it, they deeply missed each other and was gladly taking the opportunity to being together...

* * *

Monday Night Raw... Minutes before the show

John paced back and forth in his locker room worried how Persephanie's match was going to go. He wasn't worried so much of the match itself, he knew Persephanie can hold her end in the ring, it just bothered him tremendously that it was a no disqualification match, and God knows what Kurt has in mind.

"Babe please stop walking backand forth everywhere you're making me nervous as heck. Come on." Persephanie stood up and sat her boyfriend down at the couch. "Don't worry coz your making me worry."

John took a deep breath.

"I don't get why you're more nervous about it more than me." Persephanie said, she continued on putting on her ring attire. She was wearing a short sweat skirt, with a halter top jersey. Her hair was tied up with hair strands laying freely on the side of her lush face. "Babe?"

John looked up but didn't say anything, you could see water forming around his rich blue eyes.

"You want to call Daisy now?" she asked.

John sighed, and took his cell phone out of his pocket. Persephanie sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulders, "Let me talk to her afterwards."

John nodded, "_Hello? Daisy_?"

Daisy: _Johnny! Hey you! I cant wait to see you tonight on tv._

John:_ Ahh yeah?_

Daisy: _Yeah, it's ultra cool backstage on smackdown! I loved it!_

John:_ Awe, well I'm glad you had fun_

Daisy: _Yeah it was cool, wait what's your match tonight?_

John:_ Oh uh...um...well it's actually..._

Daisy:_ What? You 'kay?_

John: _Well... how do I explain this?_

Daisy:_ Your scaring me._

John:_ Sorry, sorry, it's just your sister_

Daisy: _OMIGOSH, what?_

John: _Well all I can say is that she is going to be on tv tonight_

Daisy:_ YAY! She's going to be on tv! To valet you?_

John: _No, she actually has a match_

Daisy: _(gasp) why?_

John:_ It's all too complicated sweetie, but don't worry about her, she'll be fine I'll make sure of it_

Daisy: _Oh I know it's fake don't worry Randy told me most of it is just an act_

John: _Yup, yup, I guess you can look at it that way... do you want to talk to her?_

Daisy: _Yeah let me talk to Sephie_

John: _Hold on..._

Persephanie: _Hey sweetie pie how are you?_

Daisy: _GREAT! I miss you and Johnny though_

Persephanie:_ Awe, how's Kim and Randy?_

Daisy: _they're crazy!_

Persephanie: _(Laughs.) That's something easy to picture_

Daisy:_ I know, who are you going against with?_

Persephanie: _Victoria_

Diasy: _Oh... I don't like her...she's too muscular for a girl, I like Trish better_

Persephanie: _Yeah I figured, are you going to watch it?_

Daisy: _Duh! Silly, of course I'm watching it._

There was a sudden knock on the John's locker room door.

Persephanie:_ ok well you go and do that, I have to go, ok I love you_

Daisy:_ I love you too, bye_

John got up and answered the door, "Yes?"

It was one of the workers, "Yes uh, we just wanted to inform you that Mr. Bischoff has made her match against Victoria is the main event for tonight."

John nodded, "Ok. Thanks." he closed the door, having a fresh batch of new thoughts to what might happen, "Why in the world would that match be main event?" he asked himself out loud.

"I dunno." Persephanie said.

"Kurt must be behind it." John said angrily.

"How?" Persephanie asked.

"Because they never put a diva match as a main event, except that one time in a title defense but that's different because Lita and Trish's match was boiling up and it was growing to be a big storyline." John said worried.

"And your point exactly?" Persephanie said putting her light make-up on.

"Kurt I bet is going to come down sometime during the match." John said. " That's good, it gives me a reason to come down there then."

Persephanie smiled, "Yes, that way people doesn't automatically think I'm your girlfriend."

"What's so bad about it? Shoot I'll make out with you out there if I have to." John chuckled.

"Hehe that's funny, everybody's a com-e-dian to-day! Huh?" Persephanie jokingly said.

John and Persephanie then got sometime to spend it with each other and be affectionate, to cuddle, to spoon, to be a couple and not worry. But time sure flies by quickly when you're with your loved one, it was time for Persephanie's big match before the knew it.

John walked her out up to th back of the curtains, the place you stood before coming out. Victoria was already out in the ring by th time they got there, Persephanie stood behind the curtain and took a deep, deep breath, she shortly heard Lilian announcing her entrance, "And now for Victoria's opponent on the one shot no disqualification match, weighing at 110 pounds, Persephanie!" Her music soon hit, Persephanie stepped out and saw the fans cheering at the sight of the hot brunette walking down the ramp...

* * *

Jhen---- okee i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make it interesting and i hope it was. The next chapter is going to be the match and a few fights here and there, but it gets more intresting when Sephie has to leave coz thats when the fight really goes on. Keep in mind Reanna (slut) still has her 'news' ...THANKS for the reviews i really appreciate it, totally:

**JohnCenaLuver:** Seriously i dont know what to say anymore to you since i e-mail you all the time...well all i could say is get your booty off that couch and update your lovely story i cant wait for the update! I'll be waiting my friend...  
**My Lady 416:** Thanks for the review, and thanks for giving me the idea for the cat fight...hope i didnt dissapoint  
**Pianogal:** WOW i dont know what to say to you either coz i e-mail you too...umm yeah i hope you update soon, and enjoy the upcoming love pentagon  
**Missphilippinessuperstar:** WOW thats a long pen name...thanks for the review, glad you reviewed again...thanks )  
**Xtrememangle:** Yeah i thought your name was angle i just wasnt sure...pretty name though. Yeah i'm trying to put in Persephanie beating the holy hell outta victoria and reanna to say the least, but i hope i dont dissapoint when...just watch out for it things will heat up for sure...you'll like it i hope...  
**angel: fubombdiva:** Yay new reviewer, girl i hope you continue to review...i love reviews... thanx again hope you liked this chapter  
**AnimusPatronus:** glad you liked my chapter hope you liked this one just as much wait for things to get REAL interesting! thanx again  
**Stephanie:** HEY GIRLIE FINALLY YOU USED YOUR BRAIN! SHEESH DO NOT TALK ABOUT ANYTHING TOO PERSONAL TALK TO ME ABOUT IT...IN FACT LET ME GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE...HEHEHHEEHE NAW I'M NOT THAT MEAN...I'M NOT MEAN AT ALL...

Bettina, Karen, Devyn: he devyn i know it's you...thanx guys for the review i see u guys at skool anyways...tennie you better be there...talk to me karen!

MAY EDDIE FIND PEACE I KNOW HE WILL THOUGH HE WAS A GREAT, GREAT MAN...ANOTHER GREAT MAN, I DONT WANT TO BE A RUMOR STARTER BUT I HEARD THAT RANDY ORTON IS ENGAGED. SNIFFLES,SNIFFLES SHE MUST BE ONE LUCKY MIRACLE GIRL TO HOLD DOWN A HOTTIE LIKE THAT...I GIVE THEM...2 MONTHS...HEHEHE J/K. I GIVE THEM BEST WISHES...IF IT'S REALLY TRUE...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Problems Soon Arouse"

A/N: Okee well i know some of you guys was waiting up for some action during Persephanie's match, sorry but it wont be so interesting. But there will be some more drama going on you'll see towards chapters, ENJOY:

---------------------------------------------

Persephanie walked down the ramp and to her surprise, the whole arena cheered and went wild for her. She tried to be cheerful and hypy like the other divas she saw. Entering the ring Victoria greeted her with a friendly smile, '_A smile? There's definitely something up going on.'_ Persephanie thought. Victoria put her hand out and Persephanie slapped it for the start of the match. The two girls walked around the ring and looked straight at each other. Then to no one's surprise, Kurt Angle's music hit, of course along with the 'you suck' chant.

John jumped seeing this. He didn't think he'd go out that early in the match. He was just about to run out but then remembered his girlfriend's request to stay back if nothing happens. But what if something happened? What if it's too late when John gets there? Then what? Those thoughts were running like crazy through John's head, but he decided to stay back after seeing the Olympic gold medalist sit down at the commentator table. He took a sigh of relief and took a seat himself, gluing his eye back on the screen.

The start of the match was going great, Persephanie was able to block most of Victoria's hits and even make some of her own. It was all fine until Persephanie took a hard, hard fall, causing her to be a bit dizzy and lightheaded. Victoria got out of the ring and pulled her back in by her hair. This was obviously the point of the match Victoria was most dominant. Every single time Persephanie tried to fight back, she'd just fall back down again, as if she passed out and she did, she soon blacked out completely. She laid in the middle of the ring, unconscious.

Seeing this, Kurt immediately got up and took his opportunity to 'have his way' with her. By the time anyone knew it, Kurt was already by the apron and in the ring. Staring at Persephanie hungrily, he ran his hand down her cheek going lower and lower and lower... she was still unconscious and was obviously defenseless. Angle guided his hand down even further... to places no man should be touching except for John, of course.

Though luckily he came into the rescue, he had made his way down before Kurt was able to do anymore; or hurt her for that matter. The chaingang cheered in anticipation to what was next... though Kurt hadn't realized John had already made it out that far. John entered the ring and immediately ran to Kurt and gave him the hardest punches. EVER. Kurt nearly flipped over, at every punch, which wasn't all that much, since knowing Angle, he tried to take the easy and painless way out. He fought out of it, and left the ring walking up the ramp with Victoria. John looked pissed as ever, then his music hit for the 'celebration' but there sure wasn't going to be any.

The fans cheered at the sight of the champ getting all hyped up, to his usual mood out in the ring. Though that smile quickly dropped, along with his spirit, after seeing a glimpse of his girlfriend. She still laid there in the middle of the ring, motionless. She really did black out completely, definitely not scripted, she was out for real, for real.

John sighed walking over to her, with the sulkiest face ever. He could hear the arena quieting down in wait to what was next this time, his music stopped, the commentators stopped, everyone stopped. It was like a scene from a movie, because the realness in John's sadness was something rare to find. They could see the tears forming around his eyes, but he brushed it off not wanting to cry on live televison. He knelt down beside Persephanie, brushing the hair that laid over her perspired face, giving it one soft and wet kiss. He then scooped her down the ring not paying much attention to anything else. He damn well was worried having his girlfriend be out for that long.

Entering his locker room, John carefully laid Persephanie down at the couch giving her another kiss. Only this time was at the lips, when the last wason her cheek. (A/N: of course not wanting his lady fans to be mad, like I was when Candice, this Monday, showed her little tah-thas. That girl better have been wearing something underneath coz now I really hate her. Who's with me? lol. No but i hated her before, she was really prissy to me, but now i HATE,HATE her for trying to push up on John. URGH!) John took a chair putting it next to the couch, and just sat there watching Persephanie. The scene that Kurt made earlier made him mad as ever, mad that he had the damn nerve to put his hand on someone's girl like that. Anger stacked high on John, building up by the second, so much stress was on his shoulders! He wanted to be with Persephanie there's no doubt about that. He cant possibly see himself at night not knowing he can be with her, to be in a relationship with her and everything. But at the same time he wanted to just leave everything and escape all the drama. It dragged his usual self down, though all of it got pulled away once Persephanie opened up her eyes again. "Mmm..." she tried to sit up, "What happened?"

John sighed, "Well to make long story, short you passed out during your match so I came down and carried you back here." John tried to disregard what happened with Kurt not wanting her to worry.

"So I'm guessing no one won?" she asked resting her head against the couch.

"Nope." John answered, sitting on the couch his girlfriend sat at,vertical to her, "But that doesn't matter now, at least it's over."

"Mmm...I guess." Persephanie shrugged, "but it was kinda fun while it lasted."

John nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't want to make an encouragement to getting his girlfriend through a match again.

"I want to see what happened though can I see?" Persephanie asked fiddling with her hair.

John paused trying to quickly make up an excuse, "Do you have to? I mean it's not really exciting seeing yourself just lay there motionless."

"Yeah that for sure makes me feel so much better about my match." Persephanie gestured sarcastically, not in the mood for arguing. She just continued fiddling with the ends of her silky brown hair.

"Jeez, bite my head off why don't you?" John snapped, not in the mood either. The stress slowly came back, with the sulky part of Persephanie that showed.

"Well sorry, your highness, I just feel really dizzy it's not my fault. What bit you in the ass anyways?" Persephanie asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah well I'm just under a lot of stress right now ok, your attitude, not to mention, isn't helping either." John said coldly, turning the tv on.

"Whatever, just drown yourself in misery." Persephanie scooted further away from him in the couch, but minutes later she felt the urge to need the bathroom so she ran off to it.

-------------------------------------------------

----( 20 Minutes Later)----

---------------------------------------

With Persephanie being in the bathroom for so long, John felt bad for being bad tempered to her earlier, "Babe you alright?" he put his ear against the door and heard nothing. He knocked again, no answer, he knocked again, and waited. The door suddenly creaked open, John walking in, he saw his girlfriend sitting against the counter cabinets with a pale and sick look on her face, "I don't feel so good."

John knelt down beside her, "What happened?"

"I threw up." she muttered closing her eyes.

John kissed her forehead, fully wrapping his arms around her. She tried with all her strength to hug him back but her body just wouldn't budge. John let go putting both hands against the counter that Persephanie leaned back in. It gave him room to not crush her but they were still pretty close. "You want to go back to the hotel?"

Persephanie nodded and tried to stand up along with John. Though she winced in pain clutching her stomach, "You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah..." she walked out of the bathroom and gathered up all her stuff, though instantly dropping them to the floor. Once again, she winced the pain in her stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?" John grabbed her arm, "Babe?"

Before she could answer, her eyes slowly started to close. Starting to loose her balance she just collapsed, landing in John's arms, "Whoa, whoa, sweetie?"

She was out again. John looked concern, taking her back to their hotel room for her rest...

-------------------------------------------------

---(The Next Day at 3:00 P.M.)---

---------------------------------------

Persephanie woke up in the glimmering light that shed over her face, from the bathroom lights. John had just finished taking a shower and was checking in to see if his girlfriend was awake. And she was, "You feel better now?" he asked wiping his wet face, then giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hmm-Mmm, now I am." she smiled, "Come sit." she tapped the empty side of the bed, motioning him to take over it.

"Thank god we don't have a house show today." John mentioned, "That'll give us some couple time."

"That's perfect. After getting hit by on the head every given moment yesterday it'll be nice to just be with you." She snuggled up close to him.

"I know." John kissed the side of her forehead, "So you don't feel any pain at all?"

"Nope." she said really hyper, "Why?"

"Nothing, you just seemed really sick last night and I was worried." John said.

"Yeah? Well maybe it was just a sudden reaction, I mean I did hit my head pretty hard against the security wall. But I'm ok now."

"Whew, that's definitely a sigh of relief for me, baby you scared me last night." John kissed her again.

"Awe, I'm sorry honey." Persephanie sighed. There was a sudden knock on the door, "Room service." They said.

"Room service? I didn't order anything did you?" John asked getting up. Persephanie shook her head and stood up as well, answering th door with her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh you guys!" she squealed

It was the trio at their door, "Sephie!" Kimmy gave her best friend a hug while Md gave John one of her own.

"These two wouldn't stop whining until I took them over to you guys after your match last night." Randy said walking in with their luggage.

"Yeah we were worried Sephie." Md sweetly stated, clutching onto her teddy bear.

"Awe, but dont worry I'm right here and ok." Persephanie smiled, patting her sister's back lightly.

"Whoa, how long are you guys staying?" John asked closing the door when everyone was inside.

"I don't know, coz I only have one house show this week so I'm planning on just driving over there for the night then coming back, so maybe we'll be here till Sephie is, if that's ok with you John?" Randy asked putting the bags down.

"Uh- well I wanted to spend some alone time with Persephanie but I cant resist Daisy here so I guess I can work around having you guys _cough cough Randy cough cough_ to being here." John said.

"Hey, what's wrong with me here?" Randy asked sitting down an the couch

"For the obvious reasons my friend." John laughed.

Randy shook his head, "Hey just be happy I'm here alright, I'm sure Sephie over there is." he winked at her giving her the slight bit of cockiness he's been missing since committing to a relationship.

"Man, you cant just wink at my girlfriend like that." John snapped putting one arm around her.

"Why not you cant tell me what to do." Randy smirked.

"Oh but I sure can..." Kimmy seductively sat on his lap facing his, straddling his thighs with her legs.

Randy smiled, "Haha my type of girl, finally a girl that can keep up with me..."

John laughed, "What are you talking about, keeping up with you? You look behind to me."

"Shoot, look who's talking..." Randy started to say but another knock was made.

"I'll get it." Persephanie stood up but John forced her back down, "No I'll get it, who knows who that is, it's better safe than sorry."

"Nah, John's just worried it might be a guy and he might take Persephanie away from him coz he doesn't know how to play the game." Randy laughed trying desperately to be the one to get the last come back but it never really worked.

"Man, shut up, you're just jealous coz you haven't been getting laid, I know it when you don't. You're all grumpy and all of that crap" John laughed answering the door. -------- At the Door --------

"Wow you know you've got guts to show up here after what happened last night you know." John said coldly.

It was Reanna, "What did I do? I wasn't even there, don't blame this all on me, it was Kurt's fault not mine."

"Well he is your boyfriend right?" John asked.

"Pee-Shaw! Come on give me a break, doesn't that make me the victim too? Shoot, it's not like I enjoyed watching him do that! Putting his hand on someone other girl!" Reanna lied. It was obviously she enjoyed every bit of it.

"Yeah well I obviously didn't enjoy it either, in fact you better tell your little bitch-ass boyfriend to back off of my girl or he's really going to get it." John harshly said.

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't do anything. Ok." Reanna tried her hardest to look innocent so she can easily pull John into her little trap.

John sighed, then looked back to the main room of their hotel, seeing Persephanie busy talking to the trio. Since like any other hotel, the entrance wasn't easily visible to where Persephanie was. John wanted it to stay like that, for some reason he wanted to continue his talk with Reanna, he thanked god that Sephie couldn't see them, "Ok well why'd you come here anyways?"

"Well..." she bit her lower lip to tempt John, "You know how I told you I have big news to announce on live television?"

John nodded again looking back to see if his girlfriend was watching, she wasn't, "Yeah?" John said turning his attention back on Reanna, she continued, "Well I decided that maybe I should just tell you personally before I babble on about it to anyone else."

"Ok, ok, I'm listening, talk away." John said crossing his arms, making himself comfortable.

"Well no, actually I think maybe we should sit this out because you know I mean...the news I'm harboring isn't exactly something we would take lightly. So I think maybe we should talk it over dinner tonight." Reanna suggested moving closer to him.

John didn't make any effort to move a muscle even after noticing that Reanna was trying to make up sexual tension between them. For some reason he didn't seem to mind, at all, "Ok I guess if it's that important thenI'm willing to take you out for dinner tonight, just make sure I don't see Kurt." John mentioned softening up to Reanna.

"Oh don't worry you wont." Reanna smiled, "I'll see ya tonight I guess." she said wanting to leave as soon as possible just in case Persephanie butts in.

"Yeah, yeah." John smiled back closing the door. ------- Back to Persephanie and the trio -------

"Who was it?" Persephanie asked once her boyfriend finally came back to join her.

"Oh-uh..." John quickly tried to decide on his answer, "it was...it was... Reanna."

"Ooh good thing Sephie didn't answer the door, or else there would for sure have been a cat fight." Kimmy said pulling away from Randy's lap and snuggling next to him instead.

"I know tell me about it." Persephanie laughed.

"Yeah I don't like Reanna very much." Md spoke up

"Why not?" John asked not thinking.

"Huh, why would you even ask that question John?" Randy questioned. "It's already pretty obvious to all of us."

"Uh..." John couldn't decide on a answer this time, he just froze up.

"Yeah why are you?" Persephanie asked turning herface to him.

John sighed, "Listen, Reanna said that she wants to tell me something really important, instead of her just announcing it on television. So I decided to just take up on it, and we're going to meet up tonight at dinner so she can tell me." John explained.

Persephanie turned her head away and said nothing.

But Md did speak up, "Awe Johnny but I wanted to eat dinner with you and Sephie tonight, not Reanna, I told you I don't like her."

John sighed, "Awe well we can go afterwards it wont even take that long, Angel."

"Mmm, no I don't want to." Md crossed her arms and turned herback on John. He came up behind her grabbing her arm, "Sweetie."

She lightly pushed his hand away from her, "Never mind, I don't want to go."

"Uh, yeah we still need to unpack our stuff, at our room so we'll just bring Daisy along ok." Kimmy said trying make things easier for John, he nodded in approval. The trio left leaving Persephanie and John alone, "Babe?"

She didn't say anything, she just stared blankly at the televison.

John sighed, walking back, he put his arms around her, in for a tight hug, "Babe, listen it's not suppose to be anything. She just has something really important to tell me, so I'll give her the chance. Ok baby don't be mad." he whispered in her ear, burrowing his face in her neck.

"I'm not mad, it's just..." Persephanie pulled his head away, cupping his face, and looked into his eyes giving it warmth, "I just don't get why you're doing this, I mean what good does it do? It's like you're trying to make you guy's friendship work or something."

John sighed again, "It's just... she really didn't do anything..."

Persephanie trailed him off, "She didn't do anything? John she slept with you, she tried to steal you away, she made me have a match, she trashed talked me, babe all there really is left for her to do, is take you away from me. Ok how is that nothing?"

John took a deep breath, also putting himself in a deep thought, "Look, I just want to know what's so important about it, ok? Besides if she's planning on telling everyone this, on live television then I want to find out before it leaks out to the world, coz babe who knows what it could be? You know I don't want to embarrass myself. I want to have approval over if she should tell it on tv. And talking it out with her is the only way."

Persephanie took a deep breath of her own, "Fine enjoy your time with her then, I'll just go out to dinner with my sis, Kim, and Randy tonight I guess."

John nodded, "Ok, I'll call you though when it's finished so I can catch up with Daisy."

"Ok." Persephanie agreed. Though she obviously wasn't 100 percent with John going to dinner with Reanna. She didn't trust her, she didn't like her, that was for sure. "I'll go help them out with unpacking." she got up leaving John. And yes, she was trying to avoid him.

"No but-" John whined, but she was already out the door, leaving John somewhat frustrated...

* * *

A/N: Okee well there's my chapter, what'd ya think?I just re-read over it and I'm so excited with how it's turning out. I know to some people 100 reviews, _cough cough KIM cough cough, _might not seem alot but it is to me, as a first fanfic writer. (yeah kim 100 might not be alot since you have what 60 plus reviews for only 5 chapters? dang girl! good job.) But yeah i just want to thank you all for those who reviewed in any point in time:

**XtremeAngel:** hehe thanks i didn't actually think that anyone payed attention the the 'A/N:' well at least not the ones throughout the story. So yeah good thing it is a facial expression i wanted to make it visual. Though i am sorry if the match wasn't so intresting. the match wasn't really suppose to be a big part of the story but there will be drama, drama you might not like coz you dont want them spilt up huh? ahh well see what happens...sorry if my update took too long, thanx for the review.  
**Super G:** YAY! hehehe you dont know how much new reviewers make me happy! yay, though i read your profile andit said that you'd stick to the story until it's over and i'm glad. I'm alot like that too, i'm a loyal reviewer! yeah-ya! but just a light question, have you read the story since i first started posting it or did you just start now? coz if you just started now then you musta had ALOT to read in one night, coz this story is quickly stacking up...anyways glad you liked the chapter hope you liked this one. continue to review pls.  
**Pianogal:** hope i didn't dissapoint by not making the match intresting, sorry, ah thanx for the reviews! love lots...  
**Johncenaluver:** Oh come on! Girl dont leave me hanging here update your story for god sakes! lol. I'll juss e-mail you the rest...

The rest of the reviewer i see you at school anyways so yeah...

ATTENTION! okee remember before when i mentioned that this story will be about 35 chapters? well i was thinking that it might be tooo long, so maybe i should just break it down into a 3 series typa thing. would it matter? coz i can make it up into the a series and this one would end soon, but i'd shortly start the next part... or should i just continue on with the story being 30 plus chapters? or does it not matter? i just want to ask coz i dont want to loose any readers if i just decided to put it into a series...urgh it doesnt matter... though if it does become into a series i'm planning on making the title for it the same: hehe but i'm still undecided.

1 --- Love till Now  
2 --- Love till Now: Always  
3 --- Love till Now: Forever

Oh yeah i've decided though, not 100 percent sure but you know, I think that I might start Silliest Regret soon, even if I'm not finished with Love Till Now (series) so you guys might be getting two stories from me still not sure... but I'm not sure when Blinded By Love is going to come in hand, because i dont want to let the John Cena Lovers down... Tell me what you guys think, I'm tired. (Yawn.)

Love You Lots:

------ jHEN ------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Lies Out In The Open"

A/N: KK Just wanted to make sure then you guys know that what Reanna tells John is NOT true. Just a plan to get him. Muahaha dang it looks like i have some smartass readers! hehe some were asking me a certain question or was hinting, you guys know who you are. So i'm just saying something is going to happen in the story thats already starting to buil up. I am just not sure if I'm going to make it a big part in the story. We'll see. ENJOY:

:---------------------------------------------

"Playing catch with the peas now are you?" Randy asked looking over at Persephanie. She was sunk down low in her chair, lamely rolling the vegetables around in her plate with the fork, "Sephie you alright?" Randy asked worried.

"Oh. Uh-Yeah sorry." She finally snapped out of her daze.

"You 'kay?" Md asked, tugging on her sister's arm

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me, sweetie." Persephanie tried to put up a smile.

"Ok...if you say so...I guess." Md slowly said, not quite convinced, but just continued eating.

"Mmm are you just worried about the other set of people at dinner?" Kimmy asked.

"Well...yeah like no girl wouldn't be if their boyfriend was out to dinner with another woman, nor the less let it be someone who's been trying to hook up with him since...god knows when!" Persephanie explained.

"Awe, I understand what you're going through. Been there, done that, hated it." Kimmy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Randy asked alarmed.

"Yeah" she answered plainly.

"How come you never told me?" he questioned, dropping his utensils giving Kim his full attention.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't like talking about it, no big deal."

Randy wasn't convinced, and for some reason it bothered him. He wanted to find out, what it was that his girl had to go through in the years before their meet. She had never once even brought up her past, and it was making Randy more curious than ever. He was going to find out what happened sooner or later...

Though their table soon grew quiet. With Md busily eating and Kimmy sitting sullenly at the table everything was quiet. Even Randy.Though minutes later Persephaniefound herself clutching tightly onto her stomach, once again.

"Whoa Sephie, you alright?" Randy asked wide-eyed.

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I think so.." she rested her head against the chair's headboard.

"Mmm...it might be just because your worrying too much about John." Kimmy said.

"Yeah maybe. It's probably just my nerves kicking in." Persephanie sighed.

"Well stop worrying Seph." Randy commented, "Besides I know John, the worst he could probably do is _accidentally_ touch her arm but that's it."

Persephanie chuckled, "I guess."

"How much longer are we going to stay with Raw?" Md asked.

"As long as you want to, why?" Randy asked.

"Coz...I don't like Johnny anymore, he barely talks to me _even_ when I'm here." she looked down with a sad look on her face.

"Awe, Daisy he's just really busy." Persephanie patted her sister's hair.

"SO!" she crossed her arm stubbornly "I like Dave better, now."

"Ooh!" Randy exclaimed, "Damn just wait till Persephanie says that! I'd be laughing at John so hard, saying he lost the best and nicest piece of ass. Haha too bad for him when you say that too."

Persephanie rolled her eye, "hehe just dream on, I doubt those word will come out of my mouth."

"What words?" Randy asked trying to trick her into back tracking what she had said.

"That 'I like-'" Persephanie stopped, she just realized his trick. She said that it'll never come out of her mouth, not necessarily mean it. "You know what I'm talking about Randall Keith Orton."

Randy laughed, "Uh huh we'll see if it really wont."

"I wont." Persephanie concluded. "Mmm...but guys I really don't feel so good, I think I will just head back up to my room."

"Yeah I think that'd be best, you need to just relax," Kimmy approved. Sephie nodded, saying bye to the trio then heading to her hotel room...

-------------------------------------------------  
----( Reanna and John Back At Dinner )----  
-------------------------------------------------

Reanna eagerly sat down at the table waiting patiently..uh patiently? Uh-huh... no not really, just waiting, for John. They had both agreed to take separate rides, in respect of John's relationship. He soon showed up, making Reanna more excited than ever.

"Hey I hope I didn't make you wait too long." John said taking a seat.

"Oh no it's fine, don't worry. I'm just happy you joined me." Reanna smiled, receiving one from him too.

"Yeah so..." John took a look at the menu.

"Do you see anything you like?" Reanna asked.

"Oh uh..." he didn't know what to say. Her question felt awkward being as it's usually what first comes out of Persephanie's mouth when she opens up the menu. Just thoughts of her poured into his mind.

"John?" Reanna asked softly, interrupting John's train of thoughts.

"Oh...sorry...sorry...it's just um, Persephanie it always on my mind now a days, you know?" John said.

"Yeah, Yeah I understand." Reanna smiled, trying to hide her annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------  
---( Persephanie Just Outside Her Door)---  
--------------------------------------------------

Persephanie was just seconds away from clicking her door open until someone came up behind her. He put both hands on the rim of the door, keeping Persephanie in between them. But not even to the point where he was touching her, just so they were really close. She turned around and faced him, "What in the world do you think you're doing Kurt?" She still didn't know what he had done during her match.

He laughed, "Just here to get you to clarify some questions for me."

Persephanie gulped feeling a sharp pain go through her stomach, she stepped back leaning against the door for support.

"Seph?" Kurt asked a bit worried. He had to admit, a part of him was attracted to her. Making some things fit just right. I mean, there is Reanna over there who wants Cena, and there's Kurt who wants Persephanie. So how convenient would that be if they got the couple to break-up? Hmm...they'd each get a piece of what they _really_ want.

"Yeah I'm fine," She answered irritated, the pain just wouldn't stop.

"Ok," Kurt said not convinced, but he had other things on his mind so he just continued on, "Well, uh, am I just seeing things or is John out to dinner with my girlfriend?"

Persephanie was still distracted by the pain, so she just spaced out

"Seph?" Kurt asked leaning closer to her.

"What? Oh John uh...yeah your girlfriend said she had something important to tell him," She answered still not herself.

Kurt bobbed his head up and down unsure of what to say next. Honestly, he just passed by there to see Persephanie, not really in care on the situation between John and Reanna, "So you didn't enforce it?" Kurt asked trying hard to fight out of the temptation being real close to her.

Persephanie shrugged, "Mmm...iunno."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked.

"No, actually I don't feel so good." Persephanie confessed.

Kurt sighed knowing that this wasn't going anywhere, at least not at this point, "Fine you know what, just go on and get your rest. I can see you really need it."

Persephanie nodded and turned around slowly opening the door. Kurt sighed and just walked away.

-------------------------------------------------  
---( Back to John And Reanna )---  
-------------------------------------------------

"So what's so important that you had to tell me?" John asked.

"Oh..." Reanna was enjoying her time with him so much, she forgot about her 'evil' plan, "Uh, do you really want to know now? I mean it's going to just ruin this beautiful night."

John couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah but wasn't that main purpose of this night was for you to tell me this oh so important information? Besides, I hate to be a downer, but Persephanie and Daisy are waiting for me and I'd really hate for them to wait any longer."

Reanna sighed, "Fine! I'll go ahead and tell you. Ok...well...uh..."

John could see she was hesitant, making him even more worried than he already was.

"Um...do you really...want to know? Is it even necessary?" Reanna was starting to regret what she had done. She was so hyped up to getting John to talk to her, she didn't get a chance to really think about the consequences. It was almost as if she just rushed the whole thing and desperately used it to get to him now. "Uh...I don't know...I'm not sure if I should tell you."

John sighed, "Come on tell me now, please, there is really no other time you can tell me."

"Fine, uh- ok. Well prepare yourself, I'd recommend it," Reanna took a deep breath, "Well...of course everything has it's consequences so...what happened between us that night..."

"Whoa, whoa, stop..." John thought he knew where this was going and he didn't like it, "Uh...should I have a certain reaction to this coz..."

Reanna took a deep breath, "Hmm...look I have to live with this too, I'm actually in more suffer here."

John shook his head, tears began to form around his eyes just thinking about Persephanie. He didn't want to listen to anymore, "It cant."

Reanna sighed retracing what she had done. Maybe things have gotten too far. But as much as she wanted to go back and tell him it isn't true, she cant. She wouldn't want to look like a complete liar ro him. I guess it's either take all or get nothing. Now her choice is just to go with it or just give up and leave.

"Well what are you planning on doing?" John asked trying his hardest to hold the tears back.

"Honestly, I don't think it'd be fair to take someone's life away," Reanna said.

John sighed, "Yeah. Yeah that's right. Sorry I was a bit selfish there, a while ago."

"Huh?" Reanna asked confused, thinking she missed something.

"Oh, I was just thinking of abortion there for the sake of my relationship with Persephanie. But no your absolutely right, it wouldn't be fair to take a child's life away, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm just so in love with her that's all." John said.

Reanna tried to smile, "I hope your not mad."

"No I mean your right, you'll end up suffering more, so you know what I'll try and take care of it, you that is." John said.

"Thanks," Reanna smiled.

"Yeah well honestly Reanna, this is getting to be too much for one night. I think that maybe we should cool this off first and let me think this out. I need to talk to Persephanie about it so..." John explained.

Reanna nodded an ok.

John smiled, "Don't worry everything will be ok. I'll try and make sure of it."

Reanna smiled back. They both got up, heading back to their hotel. "We'll talk tomorrow." John added just before they were about to part ways. But, him being a gentleman and after softening up to Reanna with 'the big news'; John decided to walk her to her car. Then walking back to his, he sat there thinking how in the world he was going to approach Persephanie when he gets back, about his awaited child with another woman...

* * *

A/N: So there's my chapter! Trust me the next one will be better. (Hopefully. lmao)

**XtremeAngel: **Hehe your reviews crack me up! Well I guess you're just going to have to find out where I'm going to take John and Persephanie. HAHA. But seriously I am just killing myself with this story coz new idea just keep coming, so now I cant decide on which on to go with! SHEESH no wonder the story is adding to up longer! I guess I'ma just go to you guys for your opinions along the way. So yeah thanx for the funny review: )  
**My Lady 416:** Glad you liked the ending of the last chapter and I hope you liked this one also. And yeah your right about that whole thing about the series, I get it, you're right. Thanks for your opinion. Enjoy the next chapters to come!  
**AnimeFreakofnature: **Glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks sooo much for the review.  
**Super G:** Hehe yay you hate candice too! I still hate her, seriously I was ready to kill her when she did that! Lol j/k. Well yeah I love to read profiles so yeah, I'll just message you the rest, I still have to reply to that one. Sorry its taking too long.  
**101mizzpoet101: **Hehe just wait and see what happens between Reanna and John. Oh just wait! YAY I'm glad you review again, even if it was just that one time! I'm glad you're reading still! YAY. Thanks for the review.  
**AnimusPatronus:** Glad you liked my new chapters hope u liked this one. Thanks.  
**Pianogal:** Hey you're onto something...dun, dun, dun. Lol. But yeah so...100 reviews is still in shock for me. Seriously! I am so happy! Haha, but then YOU reached 200 reviews already, so there! Haha review magnet, person. Lol. KK I'll stop ratting on.  
**Karen:** Hey ya girlie you don't talk to me at skool that much anymore! Meanie. **: (  
Bettina: **Hey biyatches. Lol, I see you at skool anyways so, yeah love ya  
**Johncenaluver**: SISTER! Haha hey sis, well I honestly am running out of things to say to you just because we were chatting practically ALL weekend. But hey it's fun! But yeah I'm just glad you updated and that...well just update it SOON. Don't want to leave me high and dry, hehe. CRACK, CRACK. (Remember that? lmfao)

Thanks 4 Da Reviews!

Love You Lots:

----jHEN----


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Walking Out?"

A/N: OMG I am SO, SO SORRY that the update took longer than usual! But here it is. Enjoy:

Memory reMinder: Last Chapter was about, Reanna telling John the lie! Yeah i thought to just type that in for anyone who forgot since i usually do when ppl take forever to update! Sorry it wont happen again.

----( My Stories - Section has been updatedon myprofile; check it out and tell me what ya'll think.)---

* * *

John took a deep breath just before opening the door to their hotel room. Walking in, he found his girlfriend sleeping comfortably on the bed. "Guess I'll have to wait and just tell you tomorrow." John softly said giving her forehead a kiss. Shortly after, he changed into something more comfortable, then occupied the empty side of the bed, not wanting to wake Persephanie. Though he couldn't stop looking over, just wondering how he would even start to tell her. 

--------------------------------------------- ( A Couple Hours Later ) ---------------------------------------------

Hours past and John still couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Reanna, the baby, and Persephanie poured into his mind. He was getting so frustrated so he decided to go out to the balcony of their hotel room. He stood there looking up at the sky, muttering something to himself, "How can things just get any worse?" He then felt a warm hand tap his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Persephanie standing there, "Oh babe hey..." John slowly said. He didn't know what to say, a fresh new batch of tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

"Awe sweets what's wrong?" She asked moving closer to him, arms crossed from the cold environment they were in.

He stood there struggling to find his start to explanation, the tears just continued to stream over his cheeks.

"Babe what's wrong?" Persephanie ran her hand down his cheeks barely touching it, then rested them comfortably on his waist. "Is this what happened you and Reanna?"

John's answer was a short, "Yes," He didn't quiet have enough courage yet, to actually tell her everything. A part of him wanted to tell her now and just get it over with. But the other half wanted to just save it, and tell her later. He figured, he'd already caused her enough pain, but then again lying would just add to the list, in the long run.

"Well what happened?" Persephanie asked hesitant. Seeing John actually cry, right there in front of her, made it even more nerve wracking. '_What could have possibly happened to make him in so much tears?'_

John took a deep breath but he still didn't know how he'd approach her about it. So he just did right then and there, "I got Reanna pregnant."

Persephanie's mouth dropped, along with a soft gasp, "No...y-you...cant..uh-" Her voice was getting shaky. She slowly pulled her hand away from John, taking a couple steps back. She was in disbelief, not wanting it to be true. She backed up even more, locking her eyes with the ground. She couldn't look at John.

"Sweetie, listen we can talk this out, ok?" John tried to hold her hand but she lightly pushed it away.

"No...uh...listen I think, maybe that," She gulped, "John let me just cool off. I need to be calm with the situation and I just want some time to myself."

"But-" John started to say but Persephanie didn't let him continue, "Please after all the drama that I've gone through since the start of this- of us! I really just need some me time right about now. "I deserve at least that, don't i?"There was a train of silence. John didn't want her to leave his side, he needed her comfort after what he just found out.

"I'll be back to you before you even know it," Persephanie held John's hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She stood there waiting for him to say something but he didn't. "John?"

He sighed and gave her a weak smile trying not cry he said, "Ok I'll be waiting."

She nodded shortly leaving John all alone in their balcony of the hotel room. Persephanie walked out of the room, not knowing if that's what she'd do about their actually relationship, too. She kept on walking and walking hoping all the pain would walk away with her. Just thinking about how things have been being with John made her happy but depressed as well. There's been so much that already happened! She wasn't sure if being with someone was worth all this pain, '_What have I done to deserve all this?"_ Tears rapidly began to burn in her eyes. She had to stand against the wall to hold herself up, she felt like having an emotional break down with all the things going on.

---------------------------------------------

John pulled on his hair, in great frustration. He was wondering what was going on with Persephanie. He hated this, he couldn't afford to loose her now, not when things with Reanna got tighter. Coz then, not only would he have to deal with a new born child, but to loose his love? That wouldn't be something that he'd be able to get through. He calmly sat down looking up at the sky. It was a perfect reflection of what he was feeling. Dark and lonely. John leaned back in the chair making himself comfortable, knowing his wait for Persephanie could potentially be long. Minutes past, hours past, John's eyes slowly started to close, in tears...

--------------------------------------------- ( A Couple Hours Later ) ---------------------------------------------

Persephanie walked in the room, with John no where to find. She checked in the bathroom, no one. She looked around the room, no where there. Then she looked out the sliding doors seeing him crept up in the folding lawn chairs. She stared at him watching him sleep, then walking over and waking him up from the deep sleep he was in. "Hey." She gave him a warm glowing smile.

"Hmm..." John tried to sit up straight, rubbing is eyes, "Hey baby."

Persephanie smiled, taking a seat next to him, wrapping her arms around him affectionately. "How was your sleep?"

John chuckled, "Mmm...I've had better ones." he looked her in the eye. "How was your me time?"

She fidgeted with John's hands playing with it, "Well...I love you, and I know you love me right?"

"Yeah of course, what kind of question is that? Babe you know you're everything to me," John kissed her.

"Mmm well that's most important. I mean...honestly I was having second thoughts about us- you know us being together, but you know, I think not being with you would just make it even worse." Persephanie explained.

"Ok, so what are you going to do with-" John was cut off with a kiss. "Mmm don't worry about her, all I'm going to really pay attention to is that child. See I thought about it, and since you said you loved me, then that must mean that you'd let me take care of that child, right?"

John nodded smiling where this was going, "Yeah and?"

"Well its actually a good thing, sort of. I mean we can have it be like us as a family. You me and the baby you know? I can treat it like my own. I tried to look up at the positive and that's what I came up with. Reanna shouldn't have a problem with me, and if she does...well...pfft, too bad it's you're child too." Persephanie smiled, tugging on John's arm more.

"Oh, yeah I guess." He smiled. He held on to her hand tighter, "I love you." he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Persephanie smiled. "Uh...wait but John?"

"Yeah?" he pulled her closer, letting her head rest at his chest.

"Uh...listen I haven't been feeling very well, so I was um..." She trailed off, somewhat nervous.

"Whoa is something wrong?" John asked worried.

"I don't know, that's why I was going to ask if maybe you can take me to the doctors today." Persephanie softly said.

"Oh yeah of course, yeah-" John was worried, _"Shit nothing better be wrong, I couldn't possibly be able to survive this if something happens to her, not now, not when things are getting to it's worst." _

"Mmm..good, I feel so weak..." Persephanie closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I wonder why, what's been happening?" John asked trying to figure out what it could be.

"Uh...well I've thrown a couple times today already not counting yesterday." Persephanie softly said.

"You threw up again?" John asked alarmed more than ever.

"Yeah and my stomach feels so weak" Persephanie whined.

"Whoa really?" John asked. Persephanie nodded, "You don't think..." John started to say.

Persephanie spaced out, tired. Her body was once again weakening out on her.

"Sephie?" Jon tugged on her arm but he just got a soft moan from her, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes slowly opened up, "Yeah I'm just tired, I haven't gotten very good sleep lately."

"Are you sure that's it? Babe?" John tugged on her arm, he sighed getting nothing.

"Mmm...yeah I'm sure that's it. I just need to get some good sleep." Persephanie softly said.

"Ok." John nodded carrying her inside the room and laying her carefully down at the bed

--------------------------------------------- ( Randy's Hotel Room ) ---------------------------------------------

"Randy stop! Honey please...ouch! Mmm, that hurts!" Kimmy squealed trying desperately to move away from the self pro-claimed legend killer. The couple had been on a nice playful wrestling match. Well more like a game, "Mmm, no fair, you're suppose to give me chancies."

"What! I am giving you chancies! Shoot, you'd be down on the ground unconscious by now if I wasn't!" Randy smiled, "Come on you know I just like to take in control! I cant help myself." He winked at her, keeping that charming yet seductive grin of his, spread across his face. He took a couple steps forward, moving closer to Kimmy. But she backed up, "No you stay away from me."

Randy's smile just grew bigger running after her. She tried to run faster but he obviously caught up, having both hands fully circled around her. Bringing his hand down lower to her waist, he dragged them against the wall, giving her something sweet. Though Randy had pushed her so hard to the wall, there was no even an inch of space left for her. "Mmm... Randy..." She was given the upmost pleasure but it slowly but surely turned to pain. "Whoa...stop, um...Randy." She pushed him off lightly, making him more confused than ever.

Letting himself breathe he whispered, "Huh? What's wrong now?

"Uh-" she pushed him a little further away, giving herself room to breathe. Randy lowered his face to perfectly match her eyes, giving it some warmth and questioning look.

Kimmy sighed, "Sorry honey, it's just...I'm not in the mood."

"Sweetie come on, cant you just-" Randy's voice showed some frustration. "You're never in the mood anymore!"

"I know. It's just...dare I might say this but, it's uncomfortable for me." Kimmy sighed.

"How? You know I can be rough sometimes but," This made Kimmy crack a smile, he continued on, "You can always tell me to slow down...or-or I don't know be more gentle or something."

"No hun, it's not you. Trust me. It's a bit... painful for me, I guess you can say." Kimmy looked down. But Randy lifted her chin up by the side of his forefinger.

"Is this whole thing just painful for you in general? Coz I need to know how to be with you, if you know what I mean." Randy smirked.

"Well yeah...it is just pain for me all through out in general." Kimmy softly answered.

"Mmm..." Randy seemed to be in deep thought. "Do you know why?"

Kimmy bit the lower left side of her lip, and shrugged.

"You're hiding something." he said in a very calm and low voice. "Look I know that you've been trying to avoid talking about certain things with me. Including you're past, and I'm starting to think that this 'pain' is part of it. And I think that we really need to tal-" Kimmy suddenly crossed her arms and slammed her back to the wall again. She looked down hiding her face.

Randy sighed. Putting both hands on her waist he said, " honey listen, I am not trying to make you sad or anything by making you think about it all. I just think that this is the perfect time in our relationship to finally open up." Randy once again lifted her chin up. Though tears slowly began to streak down her face.

"I know but... I'm not strong enough! I honestly have not been able to mend my heart at all. I'm not like Sephie. I cant do what she did."

Randy smiled at the character that his girlfriend was portraying, "Well what did she do exactly?"

"A lot! After all she's gone through, not even counting all the shit with Reanna and the problems with John. She still manages to get up every morning and stand up on her own two feet," Randy trailed her off.

"And you haven't?" he asked smiling.

"Well no, not really. I still haven't gotten over what happened. She hasn't quite yet either but unlike me she doesn't drag herself to misery. Sephie is able to pull through from it."

"I know baby I know." Randy looked in her eyes, wiping his thumb over her lips, he kissed it. Inching away just a little bit he said, "That's exactly why you have me."

Once last tear escaped her eye, "And I' glad, though just give me some time to re-cooperate and I'll open up soon."

"Ok, I can wait a little longer but you know just don't make it forever because I'd hate to see you in any more misery, you claim to be in. I want to finally be able to mend that heart of yours." Randy smiled and winked at her.

"Yea but..." Kimmy thought for a moment, "You know what, I think I'll tell you just a hint of it."

Randy smiled and nodded trying to make her comfortable to talking.

"Ok well, lets just say Persephanie isn't the only one to getting..." She trailed off, with Randy picking right up, "Raped?"

Looking into his eyes, she slowly nodded, "But see the difference is that he was actually my boyfriend and that well... it was long term abusing."

Randy started to breathe harder hearing this, "Whoa, who the hell is this guy?"

"Calm down honey, it's alright, he's gone now. Besides it doesn't really matter." Kimmy said.

"How can it not matter? No man can put their hand on you like that. Not even once, and this guy did it multi times so who knows what I'ma do to him when I see him. Besides, you said so yourself, you still feel the pain don't you?" Randy smiled, knowing he'd won the short argument.

"Whatever," Kimmy muttered.

Randy smiled, "Sore loser."

Kimmy punched him playfully, "Shut up, as if you aren't."

"I'm not, trust me." Randy smiled, "Yeah but on a much serious note," he shot Kimmy a sympathetic look in his eyes, "We really need to talk about your past, I'm not going to pull it over you all at once. I can take little by little, so you really need to just trust me, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," Kimmy smiled back.

"Ok that's good," Randy ran finger lightly over her cheekbone, "I'll say this right now, I know it may sound cheesy or whatever but it's just how I feel. Ok...I, Randy Orton-" He was cut off with her laughter.

"Wow this is cheesy," Kimmy tried to contain herself, after seeing a flat look on his face, "No I'm just kidding, ok go on Mr. Randy Orton."

He cracked a chuckle, "Promise you, Kimmy- Lee that I would never walk out on you." He held on to her hands and kissed it.

"Awe," Kimmy laughed. "Thanks honey, same here," She smiled. Both of them peeling off the wall, they cuddled up in bed finally being able to rest.

---------------------------------------------

Waking up Persephanie heard the chit chattering of John and Md. Smiling, she got up and walked over to them, "Hey my two favorite people in the whole world!"

"Oh hey," John got up and hugged her. Whispering in her ear, "I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to take this off your shoulders so I told Daisy about Reanna."

Whispering back, "Wow really? Well I actually want to talk to her more about it later."

"Oh yeah, of course. But she's calm with it for now, but I still don't know how she's going to take it when the actual baby is up here with us," John said looking over to her.

"Yeah well then that makes three of us." Persephanie smiled and winked at him. Leading herself and John to the couch, she patted her sister's hair. "Hey little one."

Md looked up smiling though it wasn't so convincing.

"You alright Daisy?" John asked looking over, since Persephanie was sitting between them.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

John laughed, "Honey of course it matters, listen I know I haven't been able to spend some time with you, so how about I make it up to you? Huh, after I take your sister to the doctors, we can come back and pick you up."

D-Marie's face lit up, "Oh ok! I just want to go out to a simple dinner, and then go home to watch a movie with everyone."

John laughed, "Ok, ok then it's a date."

--------------------------------------------- ( A Couple Hours Later ) ---------------------------------------------

"What happened at the doctors?" Md asked on their way to the restaurant.

"Nothing much, they just ran some tests and said they'd have the results back in a couple days." Persephanie answered.

"Oh ok, what were the tests for?" Md asked.

"Lots of things," Persephanie wasn't too good with answering medical questions.

"Did it hurt?" Md asked fidgeting with the seats.

"Nope not really." Persephanie plainly answered.

"Ok...what could the results be?" Md couldn't stop.

"Daisy." Persephanie's voice sharpened, in a playful tone.

John couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah speaking of results, the doctor said that there's a possibility of pregnancy, with the symptoms you are having."

Persephanie shot him a glaring look.

"What? Baby I'm just saying." John reasoned.

"I highly doubt it, besides we used protection." Persephanie shrugged it off.

"What's protection?" Md asked laughing. "I think I know, because Randy and Kimmy-"

"WHAT!" Persephanie bursted out, "What did those two studges do now?"

"Nothing," Md laughed, "They just said that it looks like a balloon and that Randy carries it everywhere. And- and that his is extra large and John's is small or something iunno."

John laughed, "What? He's just jealous. Man I told you he hasn't been getting laid in a while! Small? Who you talking, I ain't small, besides you should know Sephie" John flashed her a charming smile.

"Shut!" Persephanie nudged his arm, changing th subject just a tweak ,"Yeah well, drama stacking up on those two love birds," Persephanie sadly stated, "Her past is coming back to haunt her, since it is the anniversary."

"Anniversary of what?" John asked curious.

"I'll tell him!" Daisy said, slouching forward to the front seats of the car. She sat in the middle back seat and told him everything...

---------------------------------------------

"Pizza, I want pizza!" Md squirmed, "I love pizza."

"Yep so do I," John smiled, "It was the food I ate straight after I first saw you two." He winked at both of them.

"Awe, well it was the _last _food I ate the first time I saw you." Persephanie laughed.

"Ha that's—" John suddenly stopped at his mid sentence after seeing someone walk into the restaurant. "Oh great, out of all the places she goes here, at this time!" he muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Persephanie looked up from the menu, then to John. Looking at the direction he was looking she saw the, what she thought, 'up and coming mother of John's child.'

"Baby I am so sorry, I didn't want this to be like this. Sorry. uh-" John started to say sympathetically.

"No it's fine, baby I know you didn't mean to, it's not your fault." Persephanie smiled.

"We can go out somewhere else if you want." John suggested.

"No don't be silly, we cant just run away all the time we see her. It's ok, we don't want to let everything ruin our time. Come on nothing happened yet anyways." Persephanie said.

"I know and I want it too stay that way, so I think we should just head out somewhere-" John started to say. But too late Reanna had already saw a glimpse of them there and unfortunately started to walk over to them...

* * *

A/N: Well that was my chapter, hope you liked it! I tried to make it long to make it up to you guys by the long wait, I promise that it wont happen again. I hope you all forgive me. Haha lol, that line sounded kinda dumb to me for some weird reason... Oh well I will hopefully make up another update this weekend since school is out! Haha biatches, I hate skool don't you? Well enjoy the next chapter that'll be up soon, coz there's a million more...R&R :D

Happy Hollidays and Merry Christmas! Dont Forget to Check out my profile to read up the new story ideas i gots, tell me what you think.

**JohnCenaLuver** - I really don't have much to say to you since we chat all day now! Sheesh but I'm trying to make this long so it could still boost up you're review length. Lets see... uh when in the world are you updating? Ops yeah tell me what you think about my two new story ideas in my profile. NOT counting the one like yours that I already showed you. Tell me! Aite love ya sis! (Hehe 'eww' thats Meggie!)  
**101mizzpoet101** - do you seriously think that Reanna and John would make a cute couple? Wow interesting thought...iunno it's hard to imagine since I build her character up so bad I really do HATE her... oh did u watch raw? (Stupid question) like when they were doing that tribute video thing, during the song you and me? Yeah did you watch that particular video? Coz on that one it showed John Cena hug one of the lady troops and it was so tight! And I was so jealous, the hug was tight enough to lift her off the ground by what? 1 feet? Dang...but I have to admit he hugs kinda weird...lol, I still want him...  
**Super G:** Hey friendster! Sorry I haven't e-mailed back yet, I'll get to it I promise. Though I just want to make sure, you do know that reanna being pregnant isnt true right? Just want to make sure, it's just a plan...aite thanks for the review:D  
**my lady 416** - smartass! Thats all I'm saying to you lol j/k, but more and more ppl are getting it now...hehe thanks for the review!  
**Cenasboywl** - hehe funny review, yeah I wish sephie can kill reanna too but hey you know I gotta keep up the drama! Thanks I'm glad you like it:D. And yay new reviewer! Damn I sure love them! Keep reviewing I really appreciate it, hope you don't think the name Persephanie is too odd...I got it from a greek goddess and I thought it was pretty!  
**Xtremeangel:** Sorry the update took SO long, you know how ANNOYING meggie coulf be, she gots me chatting with her and thats all I was able to do! Sorry! Blame her! Lol j/k. besides I said I wouldn't update until she did and I went against that just for you! Sorry it took long..and yeah the thing with Persephanie is almost VERY visible but I'm still not saying anything you biatches might still be wrooong...dun,dun,dun. Lol j/k, thanks for the review girl you know how much I love them! (hehe as much as you love updates)  
**animusPatronus** - YAY I love that you loved my updates. Lol well now tell me whatcha think of my new story ideas..check it out on my profile. Thanks for the review.  
**Karen** - Thanks girlie I luv ya and miss ya, review!  
**Bettina** - well..yeah sorry I couldnt make the scene dramatic enough for you. Sorry your highness. Lol. Yeah this will be too long so I'll FINALLY e-mail you. I'll just say the rest there.  
**Pianogal** - SAVED the best for last! Lol. But yeah, I already gave away part of it...I'm not saying what though but I'm so stupid I gave away hints by saying u ppl were onto something so I just gave out a bigger hint. DAMN you readers are smart! AND so are you, of course, with the suspense you give me! Sheesh I still cant stop whining about that! I gave a bit of suspense of this chapter but I'm not as good as you! Lol thanks for the review!

Love Ya'll Lots:

---jHEN---


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Confusion and More Pain"

A/N: Another chapter here for you guys! KK this chapter is getting to something! And it's going to uncover some things from the past! John's past that is, (The thing with Kimmy's past will be in another chapter, iunno which one yet since there's so much drama building up!) but yeah pay close attention coz there will be some uncovering going on, I think. Well this chapter is a continuation from the last one, when they're all at the resturant, enjoy:

* * *

John sat there, next to Persephanie, watching to see if Reanna would come any closer. She was near the entryway signing autographs for some fans. 

"I can't believe people want her autograph!" Md laughed, "She's heel for God's sakesl!"

"Yeah but everyone gotta love the wwe divas!" John laughed.

Persephanie eyed him, "_Everyone_?"

John couldn't help but laugh, "Well I'm not part of it, I don't like any of them."

"I like Trish though, she's cool!" Md smiled.

"Yeah so do I" Persephanie agreed.

"Hmm…iunno about that one, her outfits are getting a bit too... I don't know. It's just not my type." John shook his head.

"What do you mean her outfits aren't you're type? I dress similar as her!" Persephanie whined, laughing.

"No you don't, you're clothes don't peek out like hers do!" John argued.

Md started laughing, "Peek out? Don't you mean cleavage? Johnny."

"Oh whatever how am I suppose to know? But still, Sephie's outfits aren't remotely similar." John took a long sigh. So did Persephanie, after seeing Reanna inch away from the fans and closer to them.

"Do you guys think she's coming over to us? Coz I don't want her to." Md looked on, shaking her head, once Reanna approached their table.

"Oh hey, funny seeing you guys here!" She smiled.

"Oh is it?" Persephanie rolled her eyes but John nudged her. "What?" she just continued eating not paying any more attention to her.

"Yeah so…" John didn't know what to say.

"Well…I don't want to take anymore time away from you three so I'll leave you guys now." She smiled, trying to play the innocent role.

"Fine by me." Md said quietly.

"Ok… I'll just catch up with you later, John, I guess." Reanna said.

"Uh- yeah, yeah," John smiled, watching her leave and go onto a different table. "You know you guys don't have to be so mean to her! I mean she's trying to be nice and-"

"It's just an act, baby don't tell me you're falling for that shit she's playing! I can see right through her, and I don't know why you cant!" Persephanie continued eating.

"Hey look maybe it's not an act, I mean I've know her for so long, she's hung out with me a lot before I met you-"

"And what is you're point exactly? That she's had first dibs on you, and that you guys get each other more?" Persephanie couldn't help but be defensive. She wasn't so comfortable with this conversation; it was making her insecure for some reason and she didn't like it.

"No baby! It's just that she use to be so different before I met you, then all of a sudden she changed once I came back from that break I took. And you know, don't take this the wrong way, but I want my old Reanna back."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, ok you said that she changed once you met me right?" John nodded his head, "Ok and you said that you want the old her back, and the way I see it is that, she'd change back if you get rid of me. So is that what you're trying to say, or?"

"No, oh my god, baby I didn't say that! I meant that I miss the old her, and I'd rather have the old her than how she is now! I didn't say anything about getting rid of you! C'mon! I'm just trying to make my way around, to get that old Reanna back. With me and her as friends and nothing more." John reasoned.

"Yeah well with you guys having a child, it's definitely not going to be on the _just friends_ side of things." Persephanie quietly said, pulling in the slight bit of attitude she hasn't pulled in a while.

John didn't want to talk about it anymore, afraid he might say something to trigger any of their insecurities. He just draped his arms over her, resting his head lightly on her neck, "I love you."

"Ha, that's a nice cover-up." Persephanie took a sip of her drink, "I love you too."

"I love you both!" Md hated being left out.

John laughed, pulling his head up, "I love you too little Angel." He winked at her, "What do you want to do next?"

"Go back to the hotel and watch a movie with Kimmy, Randy and you two." Md took a sip of her own drink.

"Ok, done deal then. You guys ready?" John asked.

"Yeah… now I am." D-Marie got up.

"Wait for me," Persephanie said in a hyped up tone of voice, she got up with John's help, "Ok lets go!"

John let both girls walk in front of him, holding Persephanie's hand. He looked back at Reanna. Meeting her eyes, he smiled back at her, giving it warmth and himself confusion all around. For some reason she's been roaming around in his mind. He wanted to make things all right with her, for things to be back the way they were. Back to when they were friends, real good friends. But John also had a feeling that Persephanie was right. That she would have to be gone in order for Reanna to bloom back. He didn't know what to do…

--------- During the Movies in Persephanie's and John's Hotel Room ---------

"Baby are you alright?" Persephanie looked on to John.

"Yep I'm fine," John said softly.

Persephanie wasn't so convinced so she tried to boost up his spirits by being affectionate. She snaked her hand down his arm capturing his hand and playing with it. Making her way up to his neck, she gave it a soft kiss.

"Whoa, Sephie wait stop, stop." John lightly pushed her off of him.

"Hmm… what's wrong?" Persephanie sat up, seconds later she ran her hand down his neck but he just pushed it away, this time not so lightly.

"Whoa baby what is going on? Why are you pushing me away from you?" Persephanie gulped seeing John slip out of the bed. He stood against the wall avoiding her eyes.

The trio stopped the movie and opened the lights, thinking a problem was going on, "You guys alright?"

"I don't know John are we?" Persephanie's voice was shaky, but it also showed somewhat of frustration at the character that John was portraying.

"No guys, you go ahead with the movie, I just need some thinking to do. I'll be right back," By the time anyone knew it he was out the door, leaving Persephanie in complete confusion.

"What is going on with that boy?" Persephanie made herself more comfortable in bed. She knew John Cena's temper and wasn't willing to play with it at this point, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Well did anything happen when you guys went out to dinner earlier?" Kimmy asked, sitting next to her best friend for comfort.

"No everything was fine, at least I think it was, I don't know." Persephanie once again, felt like crying but she had to stay strong. She let her head reston Kim's shoulders.

"Well Reanna did pass by and then yeah…" Md said. She sat closer to her sister as well.

Randy got up from the couch and sat on the bed with the ladies feeling isolated, "Well the stress is getting to him. Sephie don't worry, he's just wanting things to be perfect for the two of you and that's not exactly the case now with the baby coming. He's being extra hard on himself now; so just let him cool off. He's fine, and you guys will be all right don't worry. He loves you too much, so with all the problems passing by, you know…"

Persephanie nodded in some relief, but she still wasn't completely ok with what was happening to John. She was starting to think that Reanna was having an effect on him, after the conversation they had earlier about wanting the old her back, was taking a toll on both Persephanie and John.

------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" John groaned in frustration. He banged his fist against the elevator wall and leaned against it crossing his arms, leaning his head back as well he thought, and thought. "Just like the old days…" he muttered to himself. He remembered when him and Reanna would just fool around backstage in a playful but flirting way. He remembered it crystal clear, though being with Persephanie, he almost forgot about it. Now it is coming back to him. Thoughts of the advice she gave him, thoughts of how she was his back bone, thoughts of how they were the best of friends before. But now she changed, he changed and he fell in love with Persephanie. She hid her feeling throughout their friendship. So in panic to wanting him, and hating the lost when she found out he was taken, she turned to being the bitch. And he can see it now.

Making him in so much confusion, after the elevator door opened up, he walked out, searching for the room to find the advice he needs. Once he got there, he struggled to bring his hand to the door for a knock. He sucked it up, knocking, the door finally opened up, "John?"

John stood there, in front of the woman he needed to desperately talk to, "Reanna can we talk?"

"Oh – uh," She looked back, "Yeah sure just give me a second ok?"

John nodded and smiled, waiting patiently.

She came back seconds later, closing the door behind her, "Sorry I just had to make sure Kurt was asleep."

John frowned, "Oh I almost forgot you two were dating."

Reanna chuckled, "As if it makes a difference to you. But yeah well with the busy schedule, me and him find it hard to be together in public, but we try."

The two began to walk down the hall, "Well are you sure it's just the busy schedule?" John asked pressing the down button on the elevator.

Reanna eyed him curiously, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He laughed stepping into the elevator with her, "Nothing. I just don't feel that love is up between you two."

Reanna shrugged, "It takes time."

"Yeah well a girl like you doesn't deserve to wait, you should be someone you love instead of wasting your time with that jerk." John said without thinking…much.

"Yeah well I wish I can be with the person I love, but he's already taken." Reanna blurted out.

This caught John's attention, he knew almost for sure, that she meant him. And his response? Well it definitely wasn't something he should've have said, it just gave in more confusion, "Well then why don't go after him? You love him, who knows all the fight might pay off soon."

Reanna smiled, "I hope so, I'm working hard to get him back."

John was now the one with curiosity, "Get him back? You've had him before?"

"Well, sort of, I mean we were friends before but now he has this girl on his back and now we don't even seem to be friends at all." Reanna said.

John was a 99.9 percent sure that it was him now, and it was making him question his feelings. What if he had some for Reanna? For some reason, Persephanie never once crossed his mind through that time him and Reanna talked. The two talked and talked about random things in the catering. By the time they knew it, it was pass midnight, pass 2 a.m. That was when they decided to go back to bed. Reanna back to Kurt, and John back to Persephanie. But with him being a gentleman he walked her back to her room first, "I'll just see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah, thanks for talking to me." Reanna smiled.

"You're welcome, anytime." John smiled back and said goodbye.

------------------------------------------------

Walking in, John once again found Persephanie sleeping peacefully in bed. Not wanting to wake her up, he changed, and went straight to bed, just like the other night. Though waking up wasn't the same.

"John wake up." Persephanie wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "The doctors called and they said we can come up and get the results."

John groaned, "Now?"

Persephanie nodded, giving his shoulder a kiss, "Yeah."

"Ah, I'm sleepy though." He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Awe, what time did you get back last night?" Persephanie asked.

"I don't know, 2:30ish." John answered lamely.

"2:30? Dang what were you doing all night?" Persephanie asked trying not to get sulky, like John already was.

"Talking to Reanna." John answered slipping his shoulder off of Persephanie's arm.

"Oh…" Persephanie's mood went straight down. She tried to be reasonable with John and give him his space, not wanting him to get anymore mad that he seemed to be already. "Ok well if you don't want to go, I can go by myself it'll be fine. You can get your sleep."

John didn't answer, but just went back to sleep.

Persephanie got up and out the door almost in tears, but she stayed strong. By this time in her life, staying strong was something she mastered. More pain was something she was use to dealing with. _Mmm I hope he's not loosing interest in me now. I need him; I can't possibly go on without him in my life. _A single tear escaped her eye; she couldn't hold it any longer. Just thinking about everything made her want to leave and finally just give up. But Give-Up wasn't part of her book, she never gave up on anything and she wouldn't dare start now. _Its all right Sephie John is just going through a lot, it's ok. Besides as I like to say, "There is not one true love that never went rough." _

------------------------------------------------

Persephanie nervously took a seat in front of the doctor's desk. He began to talk about the test and it's results. He started with what was fine and what were ok, this and that. "Nothing seems to be wrong,but we did find something. We ran it multiple times and well…" The doctor told her what was up, making Persephaniein complete denial, she couldn't believe it.She didn't know what to do now, "Oh my god you cant be serious…."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I wasn't intentionally going to leave up a cliffie but hey I was getting tired, at least I updated right? Hehe well some MIGHT already know what is up with Persephanie but..nah…who knows maybe it's REAL bad and totally not what you think? Huh? Lmfao. But speaking of what you guys think well… what do you guys think? Confused with what is up with John and Reanna? Well yeah they were real good friends before, that's why I included just a tiny bit of her in the second chapter, you know in the beginning? Yeah well watch out for the next chapter all I have to say is…MORE DRAMA! R&R :D 

**101mizzpoet101** damn you lucky bitch! HMM no fair you get to meet Cena! I haven't met him yet…hmm lucky! Hehe well ya got what you wanted! Turns out John and Reanna were actually friends so you'll have your love triangle for sure! (w00t actually it's a love pentagon! There's going to be 5 ppl in the mix) hehe watch out for it! Thanks for the review!  
**JohnCenaluver** OMFG dang your review was LONG and cool! Hehe I loved it. Kk where do I even begin? Well my mistakes that you found…hmm… come on they weren't mistakes! It's called SLANG ever heard of it? Lol j/k. naw see you use them too and you know it! Hehe we iunno what else to say, since that review was a long time ago! But sux since my yahoo messenger isn't working! AHHH but I can e-mail and myspace too so yeah I'll catch up with you there! loving the layout and info u put there! hehe you like alot of things! (particularly John Cena... hehe Mrs. Cena and SUNshine boy...awe how cute!) lol thanks for the awesome review sista!  
**Pianogal** hehe I left another cliffie for you my darling! HEHE! SUCKER! LMFAO. But hey common you left one for me too! How do you think of John and Reanna being friends? Well yeah as I said with me including her in the beginning someone had to see it coming! Thanks 4 da review, you rock!  
**Bettina** really average is 4 inches? Wow if that's average then there must be ones that are like wut 2 inches? WTF! Lol I'm just kidding! Hehe well how do you like my chapter? Thanks 4 da review, muchous love to ya!  
**Karen **thanks for the review, girl I missed you! How was your Christmas? Mine was ok, boring sorta but whatever…we had a HUGE party that went on for like 3 days and I'm BEAT! Lol but yeah…oh check out my myspace I changed it up and it's cool! LOOKIE!  
**My lady 416** - otherwise known as the smartass - lol j/k. but no I don't know if I'm still doing the series typa thing. As you said ppl might loose interest, and the way I'll end the first one, I don't think ppl are going to like the ending so I'll just go on with it. But how do you think of the saga with John and Reanna now huh? Hehe D-R-A-M-A! thanks for the review!  
**Xtremeangel** there ya go, you should be happy I updated! YAY lets partti! Wait nope not until meggie updates! Hmm…so how'd ya like my saga with John and Reanna now? Hehe wait for drama my dear! Thanks 4 da review!  
**Super G **hehe suspenseful ending for you. Sorrie I couldn't help it! Hmm..how ya like my new layout on myspace? Check it out if you haven't already! Thanks for the review!

Much-ous Love:

--- jHEN ---


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I Cant!"

A/N: This chapter might be shorter than the others, just because New Year's Revolution is on right now and i might get distracted! But this is an expiriment also...sorta...i mean just tell me if you guys like my shorter updates! Coz for me...i have a confession to make...well when ppl update and it's like SOOO LOOONG and i get so lazy so i skip around! But thats only for SOME stories NOT all! hehe hey i'm too lazy to read everything! But yeah short updates will keep you guys from doing that, since i know it does to me, so yeah just tell me long, short or doesnt matter updates on my side! Thanks. Enjoy:

* * *

Persephanie walked into their hotel room, seeing no one there. She checked in the balcony, in the bathroom, even in the closets! But by the end of searching, she was convinced John really wasn't there. 

"No! Dammit! Why is he never here when I need his comfort?" Persephanie cried. She calmly sat down on the bed, resting one hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead. "Oh god what am I going to do now?" she whispered to herself.

After what she had just found out, she was in no mood to search for John. So she decided to just go to the next person for comfort. Which was of course Kimmy- Lee.

She took a deep breath just before walking in.

"Oh hey sweetie!" Kimmy gave her the usual hug, then letting her walk into the room. Studying her best friend's face she said, "Awe are you and John having problems?"

Persephanie took a seat lamely blowing on her hair that lay freely over her face.

"Sephie?" Kimmy laughed, seeing her best friend act this way.

"Wha- oh sorry. I'm just distracted by a lot of things."

"Oh like what?" She sat comfortably next to her best friend.

"I don't know, there's just too much with John and stuff."

"Well spill! Girl that's what you have me for! Talk all you want, I can even kick someone's ass for you!"

Persephanie laughed. "Well I just don't know what I'm going to do! Everything is all messed up and weird! Like yesterday when John left during the movies, and he was acting so cold towards me this morning, when he woke up. Not to mention he said he spent his night talking to Reanna!"

Kimmy gasped, "NO!"

"Uh-huh. And to top all of it off, he didn't go with me to doctors, and I really needed him there!"

Kimmy jumped, "Oh my god! Why what'd doctor say?"

Persephanie took a deep breath, "Well he said that-"

A sudden knock was made at the door, making Kimmy groan in anticipation. "Uh dammit! Hold on let me get the freaking door!"

Persephanie nodded, once again resting one hand on her stomach. Looking up, she saw Randy walk into the room. "Oh hey how are you?"

He smiled, "I'm alright, I just got back from the gym with John and uh…" Randy was just about to say something but Kimmy hated the suspense so she just cut him off. "Girl common you're killing me with the suspense!"

Persephanie sighed, "Well uh…" She sat straight up putting one hand on her forehead. She opened up her mouth to speak but didn't say anything…

"Girl come on!" Kimmy wasn't really good with waiting.

"Sorry…. gosh it's just…" Tears once again began to swell up in her eyes, soon completely covering them.

"No sweetie I didn't mean to…" Kimmy ran to her best friend and hugged her. Randy came and sat next to her as well, patting her back.

She pulled away from the hug brushing off the tears. Still a little shaky she finally opened up, "Well the doctor told me that…" She took a slight paused but then continued on, "I'm pregnant."

Kimmy gasped, but Randy groaned, "No Dammit John!"

Kimmy turned around and looked him in the eye with the, '_Now not_ _the time'_ glare.

"No, I mean…I told you I was just in the gym with John and he was also with Reanna there…" He was stopped by a sudden slap on the arm by his girlfriend.

"Uh-huh, if you didn't get my memo earlier, well get it now, Randy! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! Do you get it?" Kimmy asked sharply. He nodded and quickly shut his mouth and just listened to what else Persephanie had to say.

"Oh my god, sweetie I am so sorry," Kimmy put both hands on her cheek in disbelief. Though she probably was taking this harder than Persephanie…like always.

"It's just great!" Persephanie got up but Kimmy stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Just going to take care of business." Persephanie plainly said. She began to start walking again.

But this time Randy stopped her, "Wait, no don't tell me you're going to the gym!"

Persephanie sighed, "Look I seriously cant just sit back and watch that slut take over my man." She nudged her arm away from Randy and walked out the door.

Randy sighed, "No dammit, I can't let her go to the gym."

Reanna got up, "Why not?"

Randy was a little hesitant, "Well nothing really, it's just I don't want any little problems come across those two since they already have enough. And I just think Persephanie seeing John and Reanna hanging out having fun would just add on."

Kimmy sighed, "I know, but I can tell that she's just going to brush off the fact she's pregnant for now. She wasn't so broken up about it."

"I know, the problem with John probably matters to her more since she's so in love." Randy took a seat resting his head on his hands.

"Boy do I feel sorry for her." Kimmy rested her chin on Randy's shoulder, awaiting till Sephie came back since she knew she would…sooner or later…

---------------------------------------------------

Persephanie went into the gym, but it took her awhile to find what she was looking for. Unfortunately she didn't find what she was looking for. Which was to find John all alone, working out.

But she did find John having a bit too much fun with Reanna. He was sitting right next to her, VERY close. With her hand circled around his shoulder. They were laughing and joking and actually hadn't noticed Persephanie was in the room. But once John did notice, Persephanie just stood there for a while and eventually ran out... in tears, almost.

He groaned and ran after her. He obviously caught up, "Persephanie wait!"

"No John stay away from me, don't touch me…" She pushed him away.

John tried to catch a tight hold on her but she kept moving away, making the job really hard. "Persephanie! Hold on let me explain."

"No John I don't want to hear it!" Persephanie took a last hit out of John and it worked. The two stood in front of each other, just looking into their eyes. "I can't do this anymore…" Persephanie was out of breath for some reason, her voice was shaky and barely there.

"No baby yes you can, yes you can, just hold on there a little bit longer. Everything will be alright sooner or later." John once again attempted to hold her, and this time it worked. He held her tight, letting her just cry her heart out on his shoulders.

"I can't hold on to thisrelationship any longer." Persephanie was swelling in tears.

"No baby…" John felt tears run up his own eyes as well, but he had to stay strong for Persephanie.

She pulled out of his grip looking into his eyes.

John spoke up, to his explanation, "Look baby, what happened with me and Reanna was nothing. Ok, I was just hanging out with her, and nothing more."

Persephanie glared at him, "Just hanging out? Damn I '_hang_' out with Randy a lot but you don't see me have my arms around him!"

John sighed, "Her arm was _just _around my shoulders, it's not like it was around me, all the way!"

Persephanie just sighed and crossed her arms, leaning on the wall. "I don't care…about any of this shit. I'll be careless from now on and just let you do whatever you want. I wont enforce anything."

John gulped, "Baby…"

She looked up at him, and said nothing, but just walked away….

--------------------------------------------------------

"I can't tell him," Persephanie said at dinner with the trio. John and Sephie hadn't made contact since their incident at the gym. The two just stayed separate for a couple hours letting each other just cool off.

"Can't tell him what?" Md asked. She didn't know about her sister's pregnancy… yet.

"Oh it's nothing important," Persephanie wanted a chance to talk about it with Kimmy and Randy so she tried to excuse her sister out the table, "Daisy are you finished? Ok well if you are, why don't you use the computer and e-mail Deedee and Dave."

Md nodded and left the table.

"Well why wont you tell John? He has to know! I mean it can be an excuse for him to isolate Reanna. You know even if it's just for a while. I mean you need him more, since you're only eighteen and having a child for God's sakes!" Kimmy said.

Persephanie sighed, "Because…I don't know…I care about him, obviously. And he's just going to take it harder on himself, so I just want to pull through from it myself."

Randy laughed. "Yeah but you're like a really, really fit girl. Isn't he going to notice when you stomach suddenly turns to a watermelon?"

"No! I mean it's not like I'm going to keep this from him till the child it 18 or whatever. I guess I'll just tell him when he asks what happened at the doctors. I wont even bring it up."

"Ok fine whatever you say…."

------------- John and Persephanie's Hotel Room--------------

Persephanie was already in bed by the time John got in. "Baby are you still awake?"

"Yeah…" She answered softly.

John smiled and hugged her, "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She looked up.

"For everything…the pain...the cold attitude I gave you this morning." John gave her a kiss on the lips, "I loved you no matter what happens."

Persephanie shot him a questioning look, "Loved? Loved with a d?"

John sighed, "No I will always love you."

Persephanie took a deep breath, "Yeah ok…well everything is fine between us."

"No it isn't!" John sat up so she could sit on his lap. "Baby there is something wrong, I can just feel it."

Persephanie shook her head, "No, are you sure it's not just what you're feeling that's wrong?"

John gulped, thinking it was so weird how she was always able to read his mind, "No it's just…nah I don't know anymore!"

Persephanie shrugged, "If it was really meant to be we'll get through everything, but if it wasn't then I guess that's why there's so much problems going on."

John's heart sank hearing this. It felt like Persephanie was ready to give up on their love. "Well yeah but that's why we're trying to save this…us…"

"I know, baby trust me I'm trying my best. But lets just hope it doesn't get too far where I can't take it."

John kissed the side of her neck, "It wont, I'm right here now to catch your falls."

"Uh-huh…" Persephanie didn't know what else to say.

"Oh wait what happened at the doctors?" John asked.

Persephanie froze up. She wasn't nearly even ready to take up on that subject. "Uh…"

* * *

A/N: OMG believe me that wasn't a purpose cliffhanger. Trust me, I'm just crying right now after what happened at New Years Revolution! I'm watching it right now seeing Mr. Dorko-Money in the Bank! OMG I'm so mad! AHHH! I can't believe Cena won but then lost! You guys know what happened right? I'm so mad! Well next chapter will be more drama…this one was suppose to be it, sorry but I decided to just end it sooner coz stupid Edge made me mad as can be! So yeahs just watch out for it. I appreciate the supporters! R&R! 

**Pianogal** - Smartass! Yes you guessed it right! She's pregnant! But I'm not so sure yet, if it's going to play a BIG part in the story...you'll just have to wait and see! HAHA, suspense isnt that bad is it? Common now! hehe i feel so good...wait no notreally after what Edge did:'O

**Super G** - hehe another suspense! Boy am i so nice for updating with a suspence huh? hehe evil me! Oh well not my fault i'm in a BAD mood after what happened with John's Match so blame Edge!

**Bettina** - Mmm I so totally HATE Edge now! (well i always have since his heel turn, but girl you know why i give him EXTRA hate for wut he did to my baby! No one messed with MY man without having to deal with me first..or after since edge already did it! EWW, not THAT kinda DID IT! You know what i mean! hehe i crack myself up too!) Wellz sorrie this chapter wuz ok,...it would've been better if i didnt watch New Year's revolution since i was so distracted...well yeah i'll just talk ta ya at skool ma lady! Love ya pretti amiga!

**Karen L.** Thanks for the review girl! Wellz how ya like ma cliffie? Isnt it so nice? lmfao.

**Cenasboywl **- hehe just wait to see how much john REALLY loves Sephie! DRAMA! HEHE...oh no sorrie i dont gots aim anymore! Sorrie! Well thanks for da feedback! I love feedbacks! keep giving me more feedbacks! Oh but do you have myspace then? Coz i do! tell me!

Smartass-** My Lady 416** - There we've now proven the smartass! YES she is pregnant and you guessed it! But common i cant afford to have a smartass! I'd be broke by you since your so smart! DAMN! Wellz whatcha think of New years revolution? still like cena? coz hella ppl are booing him now, so wwe might turn him heel...but i still love him!

**Gurl42069** - OMG i am so, so sorry for taking long to review! I'm just a BIG procastinator so it takes me a awhile! But hey it's here now! Thanks for the review, i really appreciate it! Muchous luv!

**XtremeAngel** - Am i still killing you? hehe now you know how we P00R ppl feel when you do it! But thanx for the laugh and Review!

**JohnCenaLuver** - No yeah i SO want to get ma yahoo back, remote assistant is so hard to use! DAMN we have to like make sure each other is on at the exact time to catch each other! damn but iunno how to get it back...i think i need Macromedia Flash Player or something like that...iunno. Hehe does Persephanie really talk like me? I dont notice it much...maybe it's coz I'm writing the damn thing! Ops did you like...cry when cena lost his title? i did...sorta! I HATE,HATE,HATE edge! HATE HIM! hehe wellz ur birthday passed so i cant say nothing aboout that...later!

**Cenafaction.Stratusfaction13** - Omg I am SO glad you LOVE the story! YAY! I just get so hyped up when i get new reviewers with good feedback, so i really appreciate it! thanks. Mmm but i'm so use to writing with OC's its hard to transper to Non-OCs.. like wwe divas. Iunno why do you like them better? Coz i can consider it somehow...well tell me. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing!

**Leila Hardy-** OMG i still cant believe that you read ma story in one night! i cant even do that! wow.but thanks for the review and keep it up coz i love recieving them! THANKS!

Muchous Love:

----- jHEN -----


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What Relationships Are For"

Quote from the Author from the heart:  
"Love is something that is forever and always, unless it was all a lie. You know it's something that you can never give-up on because if it's really true love then it's the ONE and ONLY thing that wont ever give up on you."

* * *

"Well? What did the doctor say?" John asked.

Persephanie stared up at him blankly, unsure of what to say. There was already so much going on, she wasn't able to think straight. "Uh…um…he said that uh-"

John stared at her with a questioning and puzzled look on his face.

"Well…n-nothing much. Uh- n-no-nothing is wrong." Persephanie miserably stumbled upon her words. She obviously wasn't good with lying and John obviously wasn't convinced.

His look was persistent, still a bit confused and not in full belief. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm-Hmm. Y-yeah. I-I'm sure," She tried to avoid eye contact to keep the conversation from continuing. "Well I'm getting really tired now, honey."

"Oh right. Yeah sure lets go to sleep now," John kissed her forehead then let her rest on his chest to sleep, still not convinced, about everything.

The Next Morning...

John rolled over in bed, stretching his hand out to feel the presence of his girlfriend. He kept patting on the bed and pillows, but that was all he got. No Persephanie.

John groaned. "Ah dammit! And I was looking forward to waking up to her, and hold her and-and. Tsk. Damn."

He sat up and sighed, looking over to the empty side of the bed. So much insecurities were running through his head and…

…. Same with Persephanie.

"I don't know ok!" Persephanie's voice was barely even there. Her eyes were back to normal, like before she'd met John. Full of misery, sadness, depression, and loneliness.

Randy sighed, "Sephie I know things are tight between you two, at this time. But I just think, that it'd make it harder if you didn't tell him about your pregnancy."

"Yeah and you might even chase John away for a bit, if he finds out himself. You know how hard he's been on himself, trying to make your life easier, and that one big factor that you kept from him, might discourage him! Sweetie, you NEED to tell him. He loves you and I promise it'll be easier once he finds out. I guarantee it." Kimmy advised.

Persephanie sighed. "I'll think about it. I mean I'm just afraid that he might turn on me! Like what if he doesn't want to have my child? What if he's totally disgusted by it? What if-"

"Sephie! Oh my god, girl you're thinking about this too much! Seriously! And what do you mean 'what if he doesn't want your child?' Girl Reanna is having his child too, and he's having to deal with it!" Kimmy chimed in.

"Yeah my point exactly! I don't know, I told you it's just weird now. I feel like he's getting sick of me, and maybe Reanna does have what he wants!" Persephanie took a lot of courage to actually say those words.

"What! Girl where are you getting all of this? Are you sure we're talking about the same John here?" Kimmy was is disbelief of how her best friend was taking things.

"Why am I so naïve to think that? I mean he's been hanging out with her a lot lately! And every single time I try to talk to him about our relationship, he just sounds so irritated with me. I just…I don't know what to say, except, something is wrong, and John doesn't feel like fixing it. And you know what? I don't seem to feel like it either!"

Randy shook his head, as if he was disappointed. "You can't just give up on love like that!"

Persephanie eyes were wet with tears but she wasn't crying…. yet, "I know, but it gets real discouraging when your partner seems to be! Trust me I'm trying me best, to make this work."

Meanwhile back with John…..

John sat in bed, thinking about the day before, when Persephanie saw him and Reanna. He remembered exactly what she said. 'I wont enforce anything.'

That just gave John a sudden thought. "Won't enforce anything huh?" He'd just found a way to take off, at least some, of his insecurities. He got up and went out the door; ready to talk to the woman he desperately wanted and needed.

Back to Persephanie…...

"Well just to change the subject, just a tweak, how or when are you going to tell Daisy about her upcoming niece or nephew?" Randy asked.

"Oh dear lord. I forgot about that! It's going to be hard for a seven year old, to handle two babies come into her world! Ah don't know how I'm going to tell her! Wow, another thing onto my list of problems!" Persephanie sighed, leaning her head back, letting it rest on.

"Yeah that's exactly why you _need_ to tell John. Coz he'll help you get through the other problems, including telling Md, about your pregnancy." Kimmy said.

Persephanie shook her head, "No! I don't want John to have to take care of everything. I don't want to make him feel like, all he's doing in this relationship is healing my pain. I think that's why he's acting like this. He's been so extra hard on himself, just because of me, and I just don't want that. I want him to know, that I have my part in our relationship too, and that it is all worth it in the end."

"Awe. John is one lucky man." Randy smiled.

"And Persephanie is one lucky lady." Kimmy smiled too, hugging her best friend. "You're right. It'll all be worth it in the end."

"Mmm boy do I hope so! And I'll fight it till the end!" Persephanie rested her head on Kimmy's shoulders. While another knock was made at the door. "Oh I'll get it!" Persephanie always tried to be optimistic about things. Thinking she could get her mind off of her 'life crisis issues' she opened the door. "Oh boy, I spoke too soon."

John was standing in the door, looking at Persephanie, with a smile on his face, "Spoke too soon?" He leaned in and gave her one big wet kiss. Still with a smile on his face, he winked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Persephanie squealed, in a hyper tone of voice.

John laughed, "Why can't a man just want to hold his girlfriend, and not be asked questions? I mean, remember what you said to me yesterday!"

Persephanie eyed him, "What did I say?"

John smiled, "You said you wouldn't' enforce anything, so that means I can just do whatever I want with you anytime and any place right?" His smile went from sweet, to seductive. He walked into the room more, pushing himself onto her, then to the wall.

Seeing this, Kimmy and Randy decided to just be clueless and leave the couple all alone to what they were doing.

"Yeah uh, babe I wasn't talking about that! Come on, you know what I mean!" Persephanie pushed herself and John off the wall.

"Oh," he sighed. Looking into her eyes, he shot her a look that seemed to mean _Get ready coz we really need to talk about us_. "Well can I at least have my girlfriend not enforce me to find out what's wrong?"

Persephanie gulped, "Wrong? Hmm why nothing's wrong?"

John sighed. He put both hands against the wall, staring straight into her eyes. "Babe, you know, that I know, when something is wrong. Ok? I can read your emotions through your eyes."

"No but, it's just, its really nothing. I can fix it. Don't worry about it." Persephanie shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it? What do you mean? So something _is _wrong?" John pulled her chin up.

"Well it's nothing I can't fix myself. It's ok you don't need to know." Persephanie tried to smile, to convince him. But it wasn't working.

"Sephie! Baby then what's the point of having a relationship if you wont tell me what's wrong? I mean isn't that why were together in the first place? Baby I'm here to make sure that you're happy. Ok? That's why we're together! To make each other happy and I really can't do that, if you wont tell me what's wrong." John pulled closer to her.

"I know but I just feel like things are stacking up on you, because of me." Persephanie held onto his hand.

"So? Who cares? I don't care if all falls down right now! Because you know why? I have you right by my side to pull me back up. Just seeing you happy and here with me, gives me the strength to pull through everything. Ok listen, don't worry if you think, that it's all your fault that I'm having problems. It's my job, we're partners, your problem is my problem. That's how I see it! We're together because we take each other's problems away. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't worry about your problems."

Persephanie took a deep breath, "Ok but if I tell you, you might get mad at me."

John's smile only grew bigger, "Ha! What do you mean? Baby, the only thing that you would tell me, that'd get me mad is if, number one, you want to break up with me, or two, that you've fallen hard for someone else. Baby, that's basically it. You can tell me anything! Common all I'm asking is to have you as my girl, and I don't care about anything else ok…"

Persephanie could see John was getting a little hyped up so she decided to stop it. She didn't want him to be really excited, so he wouldn't get sunk down hard when she told him what was up. "No baby, look just listen to me real quick alright? Look what has been on my mind, for what seemed like forever! Is just something I'm not sure you'll be so happy about."

John laughed, "Oh come on baby! What can it possibly be? Huh? What?"

"Well remember last night? When you asked me, what the doctor said?"

John gulped, his eyes buckled, slowing bringing his spirit down. He managed to say, "Yea w-what about it?"

Persephanie cupped his cheeks to make things easier, while he rested both hands around her waist. "Well I told you nothing was wrong…and nothing really is wrong. But there is something, and it is that…."

John gulped pulling in even closer to her.

Persephanie sighed and looked in his eyes sharper, "John, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Jhen's Note: OMG it's cliffhanger-mania! hehe sorrie guysI just feel so evil whenever it comes to the weekends since i'm so beat from skool! But hey its getting intresting right? Boy do i hope so! What did you guys think of my quote earlier in the beginning? Ops I thought of it myself! Well I'll just shut up now and say thanks for the supporters and the readers! R&R** :D**

**Gurl42069** - Yeah well she told him! No I wasnt going to let her tell him till later but then i decided to be nice! So yeah, wait its paternity can be found out till 1 trimester? Wow thanks for the cue! I wonder if i have that long tho...i'd then have to stretch out the story...hmm...well thanks for telling me and for the review! Hope u liked the update! Did you? Or am i killing u with the cliffhangers?

**Pianogal** - Eh, u people convinced me! I was going to make Sephie hold up the 'pregnancy news' to John till like LATER, but nah...u guys are good with convincing! OMG. But yeah my updates arent as long now! ;P

**XtremeAngel** OMG i really am killing you huh? ANOTHER cliffhanger. What is it my fault? i feel attacked coz pianogal does ALOT of cliffhangers and then MEGGIE wont even update, so i had to give them a taste of their own medicine! hehe well thanx. Muchous Love!

**JohnCenaLuver -** Yay your reviews are still long! And last chapter was NOT a purpose cliffie but this one is! hehe! Well i'll just add onto the myspace comment you gave me, how fun was the sleepover? wait how many people were even there? sleepovers are FUN! Damn talking about john cena is even more fun! OMG. no but u didnt answer my question. Did you get any detentions? hehe!

**Bettina** - hehe it always cracks me up whenever you cuss Reanna and John out. But you cant cuss John out ANYMORE! no one can talk about my husband like that! lol. (or as u like to say eloel. lol) buts yeah john is SWEET in this chapter so my babbii needs good compliment this time! OMG, dave batista he made me cry..well not really, but yeh when he was talking about how he was going to surrender and stuff! i almost cried coz now i only have rko to watch! But he's urs so i have to back off. no fair! i want dave back! OPS, my babbii mite get jealous! ;P

**My Lady 416** - OMG not only are you the SMARTASS but your the LUCKY one too! NO FAIR! You have ppl in your skool that look like cena? Not one but TWO? OMG your so lucky! I wish i had them at my skool! But then i'd probably fail all my classes since i'd be distracted! But still! You lucky, lucky, lucky! You must be loving ur life beng the smart-lucky-ass girl huh?

**Super G - **Am i still mean? another cliffie huh? sorrie! but thanks i hope this chapter is better! is it?

**Leila Hardy** - Yay your 'mentally attacthed' to my story! COOLIO! hehe yeah isnt my default pix of cena hot? DAMN! Ooh ok i need to contain myself...ok i'm back...aite well thanx for the review! keep it up! I'll holla over to ya at myspace later!

**Karen L.** GASP! KAREN how can u forget 'my future self' (since cena will be mine in the future) is only eighteen? lol. jk jk. hehe another cliffie! Sorrie girl i couldnt help myself! its good bussiness really! hehe luvs ya!

--Muchous Love--

3jHEN 3


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Pregnant"

Jhen's Pre-Note: To avoid any confusion, Kimmyand Sephie are 1 and a half a year apart. So Kimmy right now is almost 20 when Persephanie is almost 19! Chappiie cont'd by when Sephie tells him.

WARNiNG: This chappiiee may come on strong...but iunno maybe it's just me. We'll see. Sorry the update took longer than usual, but here it is:

* * *

John stood there speechless well… almost speechless. "Wow."

Persephanie sighed, hoping his next reaction wont be so bad. "Well?"

He lowered his face, looking down at the floor.

Persephanie just waited for him to say something.

And he did…eventually. "Wow uh- well… I don't know what to say…"

Persephanie shrugged, "Completely understandable."

John rested both hands on her waist, still looking down. "I guess all I can really say is that… everything… will be… alright. Don't worry I'll try to make these changes for you as smooth as possible."

She took a huge sigh of relief. "Wow so you're not mad?"

John laughed and looked up. "Nope. Selfishly I'm kinda happy just because it's sure that you and me will me tied forever since we're having a child together!"

Persephanie smiled back, she was this close to saying '_Yeah and same with you and Reanna since you two will be having a child too._' But she decided not to. Instead she just went along with it, "Yeah I guess"

John smiled, "I love you so much!" He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

Seconds later Persephanie pulled away, "Oh yeah, I love you too!"

John laughed. "Ahh! Boy do I love hearing that! I never get tired of hearing it!"

Persephanie smiled, pushing herself and John off the wall again. "Come on let me just say good-bye to Randy and Kimmy. I want to go back to our room."

John's smile only grew bigger. "Oh back to the room huh?"

She smiled and slapped his arm playfully. "No I just need some rest, since I didn't get much last night, smartone!"

John chuckled, walking over to the main room hand in hand with his girlfriend. "Hey guys! I think I'ma take my lady back to our room right now, so you guys can just talk to her later, ok?"

Kimmy nodded and smiled. "Yeah but you two better come back soon coz we need to talk about what you just found out."

John chuckled. "Ok we will be back but it's not a guarantee it'll be soon."

"Good! You're not the only couple who needs some alone time!" Randy said with an evil grin on his face.

"Eh whatever!" John laughed shaking his head. "Aliright, well we're out!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The couple walked down the hall, holding hands, with Persephanie's head nestled comfortably on John's shoulder. He smiled at this, it's been a while since the two had an actual decent time together. And he damn well missed it. John couldn't stop looking over and smiling, with his excitement.

"What?" Persephanie laughed.

He shrugged and just kept smiling. "I don't know. I just get all hyper, whenever I'm with my babygirl!" John ended his sentence with a wink.

That kept Persephanie from remembering yesterday. The day when John didn't seem satisfied with their relationship. "Awe you're so sweet!"

The two flopped onto the bed together, once they entered their room. "So what do you want to do?"

John dreamily stared off into space. "Oh babe you know what I want to do!"

Persephanie laughed. "Oh my god, you're such a guy!"

John snapped out of it. "So what's wrong with being a guy?"

Persephanie shook her head, "Damn you guys are so horny sometimes! It's like all you think about!"

"Shoot, I thought you girls would be happy we think about you!" John chuckled.

Persephanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

John knew he'd have to give in. "Fine, fine, here why don't we just talk about that precious life growing inside of you." John said.

Persephanie smiled, and cuddled up next to him. "Ok well what?"

"Baby names…. What do you think?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that I've always wanted to name my child, if it was a boy, John. So…"

"Oh ok, that's perfect since my father's name is John too, so he'll be the third generation. It'll be like a family name!" John softly said.

Persephanie grinned. "Yup, yup, yup." She looked up at him. "You are going to be a great father."

He smiled. "Yeah with you as my child's mother, I sure will be."

Sephie smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Story time!" Randy said. "C'mmon it's time you tell me about your past!"

Kimmy sighed. "Do we really have to do this now?"

Randy nodded his head, and made himself comfortable on the bed to hear the story.

"Ah okay well, where should I start?" She thought for a second. "Uh- ok well I dated this guy who was about 5 years older than me, when I was only 15. And my parents at the time were totally against it. So I decided to just keep the relationship secret. He ended up getting sick of the fact that we constantly had to hide from everyone when we were together. And you know, being that I was only fifteen and I didn't know the consequences, when he asked me, to run away with him, I just said…yes."

Randy could feel her getting intense and teary. Holding her tightly, he let her continue.

"Yeah so, of course since I ran away that meant I dropped out of school. And I was literally living on him. You know he was the one who gave me the food, the shelter. With that, he expected to get everything he asked from me. Even including the stuff I didn't want to do. And it got to one point, where he wanted to start a family. And you know I was still a teenager, and I wasn't nearly ready! Especially since my parents were no longer there with me. Coz after I ran away, they did look for me, but after they found out what I did, they kinda just let me go. I was all alone then at the time, since he was getting mad that I wouldn't have his child. He thought it was so naïve for me to be living under his roof, and I didn't give him what he wanted.He kinda just took it under his control and forced it…"

"Force it?" Randy could now feel himself get intense. Hearing this, got electricity run up his spine. It felt so real and horrid.

"And yeah- you know he raped me multi times, and I didn't have the power to stop him. I didn't have anyone but him. You know, it went on for alittle. And in that time, I did get pregnant."

Randy gulped. "Whoa…"

"But he didn't know that, coz I didn't tell him. So he just kept on hurting me and well…raping me, it was just so intense. It came to the point where I couldn't even remember everything. But all I know, is that I woke up with a flood of blood near me. And he wasn't there. He was gone." She started to cry.

"Holy shit." Randy whispered to himself. He held onto her even tighter.

"I got myself together and went to the doctors to see how my baby was, but I then found out I had a miscarriage and that I lost the baby." She said in-between her cries. "A couple months later, he came back and searched for me. Which you know, scared the hell out of me, after what he did. So I tried to run away, which was the time I bumped into Persephanie again. I had left her too when I ran away, and I was now at the time, 17 ½, and she was 16. Which as you know was the time she got raped as well. So I had to stay there and not worry about me, to help her. I knew how much pain it was and I didn't want her to feel that way. So I sorta just forgot about my ex, but he did eventually find me. And that was a whole different him. He was back to the same guy I fell in love with in the beginning. After what he did to me, he wanted to just make it up, and help me pull my life back together. I was vulnerable so I let him. And the way he helped was by leasing me my Café. So yeah, that's why I'm the manager and owner of Café Olle."

"Whao, wait so he's the reason why you own it?" Randy asked worried there may still be love between the two.

"Yeah but you don't have to worry. He's gone far, far away. Since he eventually got what he wanted, which was a family. I haven't seen him for over two years since he gave me my job and I'm pretty sure he's married." Kimmy sniffled.

"Wow you and Persephanie went through a lot of hell, and you're here surviving." Randy rubbed her back for comfort.

"Yeah my story is kind of the same with hers, but she has it so much harder, trust me." Kimmy sat up.

"How? Your story with her seems equal." Randy, too sat up.

"Yeah but I had my choice to have people who cared about me. And I pushed it away by running away from them. But Persephanie, she didn't have a choice. Her parents were always fighting and they were putting all their pain on her. Her life since birth literally is hell, coz her parents didn't give her that love even when she was little. And my life only started to become like hell when I was 15 which was only 4 years ago, while Sephie's had it for 18 years of her life."

Randy sighed. "I had no idea. And I'm just happy that even with all the pain you've gone through, you let meinto your life."

Kimmy shrugged. "Yeah well I can't stand not having anyone to love me anymore, and I found it in you, so I just let myself fall in your arms." She sucked up a smile.

"Awe I really do love you…" Randy smiled and hugged her tighter letting her just rest….

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit!" Reanna leaned against the counter with one hand over her mouth and the other on the pregnancy stick. It read positive…

* * *

Jhen's Note: w00t-h00t. is someone ready to kill me? Coz you know it's not technically a cliffhanger just b-coz if I continued it, it'd go onto John, Persephanie, Kimmy, and Randy! SO yeah I don't consider it a cliffie! I rest my case! R&R :D Keep 'em coming.

**Bettina:** Kay good you betta not cuss mii babbii out! lol. Awe c'mmon u cant hate your girl for putting cliffies, i mean YOU do it too! and you know you like 'em! and yeah of course you can still cuss reanna out! be my guest:)  
**Pianogal:** Cliffhanger, aint this ur lucky day kimmy? lol it's not a cliffhanger right? well if it is to you, well sorrie, i'm just working my butt of to MAKE you give us a BREAK, even if it was juss one chapter! c'mmon now! lol. but yeah, awe cool i got ya hooked? COOL!  
**Gurl42069** omg sorrie, is this one a cliffhanger to you? thanx for da review!  
**MissPhilippinesSupterstar **oh cool u reviewed again! yay! well i hope ur happi with cena's reaction! thanx 4 da review!  
**Super G** lol am i mean now? as i said, i dont think it's a cliffhanger...wut it's not! lol thanks 4 da review!  
**XtremeAngel (number one)** - yeah see for some mean reason, our nags doesnt effect megs anymore:( she WONT update! she's mean! Whoa drunk angel! i thnk i like the sober side better...wait no anyside is cool. **(number two)** lol if you die outta a hard attack outta my cliffhangers, i'd be crying! lol. but no it wont be all my fault. i think it may also be the fact that megs wont update! lol. well iunno when cena will find out reanna is faking her pregnancy...hmmpt...hmmm...no comment! lol. thanx for the reveiw!  
**Leila Cena **YEAH-YA is this a cliffhanger to you? i dont think it is...if it is then sorry! lol.well review again coz i love them! thanx.  
**JohnCenaLuver** - oh dear lord where the heck to i start with this humungo review? well i'm chatting witchu right now so iunno whut to write...well you juss sent me the site of the place you went skiing and LUCKY! that looks fun! whoa there's a golf course? didcha go there? omfg, how long where you guys there? it looks funn! do u go again to da same place next year? w00t over nitte next time! lucky you! ok stop here, ur reviews are like nothing about the story so like yeah, but i still love 'em! ttyl.  
**My Lady 416** no, no, no, no. i aint saying nothing! but no, no, no i thought you said you'd stop making guesses? SMART-ASS! sheesh i'll go broke by you! no. lol. well thanx for the SMARTiE review!  
**Karen L.** Dont be mad at me! it's not a cliffie! lol. thanx for the review! oh btw john is 28 yrs old, randy is 25, kimmy is 19 and sephie is **almost** 19.

Love&Respect :

- Jhen-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Time for Good-Bye"

gurl42069 - i hope this is long enough for you! i tried to jam it in for ya:)  
my lady 416 - well juss coz u gots the reanna part wrong, it dont mean u're completely wrong! You're still a smartass, just wait. :)

THANKS FOR DA OTHER REVIEWS! I talk to the other ones daily, so i'll talk to ya guys then:)

Enjoy Everybody:)

* * *

Md was greeted, into the room, by a warm smile from John. "Hey sweetie, come join me and your sister here on the bed. We have some important news to tell you."

Daisy blinked. Walking over to them slowly, she clutched onto her teddy bear tighter. She bit her lower lip lightly, not taking her eyes, off of John's. Md was dressed up in her pajamas, and was informed she was to sleep over with John and Persephanie instead of the two other couple.

"You okay?" John examined her, running his hand down her hair.

Md nodded but didn't say anything. She slowly got on the bed, staring at the two blankly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, ever so lightly. Her voice was so low John barely heard her.

Persephanie sat up. "Well we don't know if it's a problem or not but..." She paused and looked over to John, asking him to continue.

"Ok Daisy." He looked into her eyes sharply. "Listen, you remember when I told you that me and Reanna are having a baby coming up right?"

Md nodded.

"Ok and it just so happens, I'm going to end up having two babies now." John told her.

Md gasped and looked over to her sister. "Uh-oh who did Johnny get pregnant now?" she asked in a whispery voice.

John laughed. "Uh well that's where the problem comes into place!"

Daisy covered her mouth. So Persephanie decided to take over. "Daisy listen I know that a lot of things has changed in our lives lately. You know starting from when we met John, and I understand you may not like these changes. But Daisy I am promising you that no matter how bad things get, I'll make sure it gets back to normal. Whether it's a week from now, 6 months? Who knows? But all I do know, is that this suffering we're going through now will eventually go away. Ok sweetie?"

Md had a tear drop from her eye. Persephanie cupped both her cheeks, and smiled down at her.

John held onto Persephanie's hand, to prepare her to get on with the news. "Ready to tell her more?"

Persephanie took one last deep breath. "Yep ready as I'll ever be." She looked down at her sister. "Well things right now, at your age may be confusing but all you need to know is that both Reanna and I are having John's baby, ok? So there's going to be two."

Her eyes widened hearing _I_ come out from her sister's mouth. "Whoa, so you're pregnant too, Sephie?"

She nodded and John spoke up. "But you don't have to worry. I'll take care of your sister."

Md smiled back. "I know." She moved closer and gave the two a hug.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Shit! I can't be pregnant!" Reanna bit her lower lip and leaned back on the counter. "What am I going to do now? I'm not ready!"

Kurt suddenly walked into the room, making her jump. "Ready for what?"

"Uh…a…uh… photo shoot. I um…" She gulped, shoving the pregnancy stick behind her. "I have a bikini photo shoot this weekend, and I haven't been able to work-out lately so I'm not sure if I'll be able to look as good as I usually do." She lied.

Kurt smiled and walked over to her. "You look fine baby!" he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe. Yeah well I have to go workout now so I'll just talk to you later."

Kurt nodded and she left soon after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night…

"Hmm I thought pregnant girls were usually suppose to be eating everything in sight?" Randy asked looking over to Persephanie.

She glared at him. "Yeah well I just don't like the idea of me getting fat!"

"Baby your not fat, you pregnant. There's a difference." John said.

"Yeah a _HUGE_ difference. Babe I'm just not use to eating a lot and gaining all the weight. It's annoying." Persephanie slouched down at her chair, pushing her plate further away from her.

John smiled, thinking her reactions lately have been so cute. "Awe babe. C'mon you have to eat something."

"Hmm well what if I don't want to?" Persephanie stuck out her bottom lip and stared at him childishly.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Ok but you can't starve yourself."

Persephanie sighed. "I know, I know." she was getting tired, so she just rested her head down on John's shoulder.

"Hmm I sure miss having my arm around you." He said softly, and kissed her forehead.

Persephanie closed her eyes and let her soul rest in her true love's arms…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day….

"Damn!" John groaned putting one arm around Persephanie.

She eyed him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just mad." He leaned closer to his girlfriend. "Mad that today is your last full day. I can't believe it's already Sunday! And we didn't even have one decent time together! I fucked it up."

"No you didn't it! Babe it's not your fault those things happened. C'mon, don't worry about it, I still have today, I'm leaving tomorrow. We still have time."

John sighed. "I know but I wanted to make the whole week for you as perfect as I can, and one day isn't enough."

"Awe sweetie, just being with you is already perfect." Persephanie smiled.

John couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah but I was such a jackass, and I just want to make it up to you, but I wont be with you for another 4 weeks."

Persephanie started fidgeting with John's hand, putting it against hers. His hand was so much bigger than hers.

"Damn I don't know if I can last that long. I mean it hasn't been a week that I last saw you, and I already came running back to you a couple days later!" John whined.

"We'll get through it." Persephanie rested her head on John's shoulder again.

"Yeah I'll probably call you 10 times a day." John said.

Persephanie laughed.

"No baby I'm serious! I go crazy not being able to hear you're voice."

"Awe." Persephanie wrapped her arms around him, and just relaxed, ready to cuddle up with her boyfriend one last time for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Hey girl, how are you?" Stacy asked cheerfully. She sat down in front of Reanna in the catering.

Reanna groaned. "Not so well!"

Stacy frowned. "Why not?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant!" Reanna sighed.

Stacy gasped. "Whoa so you're not faking it anymore. Since it's really true huh?"

Reanna rolled her eyes. "Yeah and I'm not ready!"

"Well at least you have something to prove to John. You don't have to lie anymore. So now you wont feel so guilty."

Reanna shook her head. "No I still would feel guilty. It'd be a lie if I told him it was his child."

"Whoa, wait so it's not John's? Who's can it be?" Stacy questioned.

"Kurt's. Who else? It can't be John's." Reanna said lamely.

"What do you mean it can't be John's?" Stacy targeted her with questions.

"I don't know… that night with John wasn't really that intense. I can tell he really loves that girl, just because even with how drunk he was, I could tell he was holding back."

Stace couldn't stop with the questions. She found the saga to be like a dramatic soap opera. "And _you_ weren't holding back?"

Reanna smiled. "Well no, I was able to contain myself."

Stacy looked at her weirdly. "How?"

"Well because I wasn't drunk. John was really drunk! And it shocked me, coz even then he still was muttering Persephanie's name. Talking about how he really wanted her there."

"Wow really?" her eyes widened.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's not his baby, just because nothing really happened. He stopped it just minutes after. I just don't think he remembers, and I want it to stay that way. I want him to continue to think I was drunk and that something more happened."

"Well what did happen?" Stacy asked making herself more comfortable.

"We made out, in bed, and we almost you know _did it_, but he stopped it. And we just slept together."

"Oh wow. So I guess you don't want to let him know nothing happened so he doesn't leave you huh?"

Reanna groaned. "No Stacy I don't want him to know! Now can you stop it with the questions?"

Stacetook a sip of her drink and looked at her weirdly. "Huh?"

Reanna rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I have to go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

"You're leaving me! Damn I think I'ma cry again!" John cried.

Persephanie couldn't talk. She just smiled and warmed her arms around his neck and kissed it. "We'll call each other. I promise, I'll answer."

John sniffled and just kissed her back.

She pulled away seconds later. "Awe babe I have to go, they're calling me up."

John's eyes by this time, were filled with tears. "I love you, remember that."

Persephanie smiled. "Hmm how can I forget? You show me just how much, every single day." She kissed him one last time. "I love you too." She winked at him and left shortly after with Md by her side.

"Bye-bye Johnny!" She yelled.

John waved a good bye and waited till their plane was no where in sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to his room, he spotted Reanna sitting all alone, in the lobby, with a mad look on her face.

"Whoa Reanna what's wrong?" John joined, and sat down next to her.

"Nothing. I'm just grumpy. You know, now that I really am pregnant!"

John laughed. "Oh great I have to deal with two grumpy women now!"

Reanna looked up. "Two?"

"Yep. My girl Sephie is one month pregnant." John informed.

Her eyes widened. "Whoa really?"

John sighed. "Yeah I got her pregnant, on her first time."

"Hmm wow, you were that intense on her huh?" Reanna laughed.

John laughed with her. "Yeah I mean you can't blame me. I fell so quickly in love with that girl I couldn't help it."

Hearing this, of course made Reanna jealous. Making her even more mad. Though that fact she pregnant in reality, was getting her mind off of, trying to break John's relationship. She knew having a baby was going to change her life, and she was no where close to being ready. Especially when she wasn't that much in love with the father of the child.

Problems couldn't stop stacking up on her and she was going to just try and get rid of it. She just stood up without saying anything, but John stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To a bar, just so I can cool off." She said. "You want to come?"

John was a little taken back. "Whoa don't you remember what happened the last time we went to that place together?"

Reanna rolled her eyes. "Well all you had to say was no." She snatched her arm away from John but he caught up with her again.

"Fine, fine I'll go. I need to watch out for you. I can't have you drink alcohol when you're out there carrying my child."

Reanna didn't know how to take driving up to a bar with John so she decided it'd be best if they took separate cars. Having John be with her, was the least of her concerns now. Just the thought of a newborn baby coming into her life was scaring her to death.

* * *

Jhen's Note: Pfft happy now? No freakin' cliffhanger this time! See i'm giving you guys a break! (didcha get that? a break. And everyone knows breaks aint permanent, so enjoy your time! lol jk) But yeah-- psst 'enjoy' isnt exactly the perfect word to describe how i feel rite now. Just b-coz Megs, told me that freakin' Maria made-out with John! No! I'm so mad. i cant believe they're making a storyline with Maria and John Cena! I mean Maria probably cant even spell John Cena! Grr! I hate her! I'ma be screaming every single time i see that girl! 

Well thanx for the reveiws! keep 'em up!  
Hmm i wonder what will happen in the bar? lol ok i'm not in the teasing mode, coz i'm in ANGER mode. so yeah...  
R&R please...  
muah

Love&Respect

- jHEN -


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Being apart hurts but having something back is nice"

_Long ass chapter coming up! _Enjoy everyone:)

* * *

"Awe Daisy we're back home." Persephanie set her bags down to the floor and looked around. "Hmm now I feel so lonely again!"

Daisy flopped onto the couch lamely and just stayed silent, letting reality set back in.

"No!" Persephanie whined. She seemed to be acting more of a child than her little sister was. "No pregnant woman should be without her man! I can't survive this night! I'll probably bawl my eyes out by the time I get to bed!"

Daisy sighed. "You'll be fine. He'll call you anyways. Maybe you guys can talk on the phone till you fall asleep or something."

Persephanie tried to relax. "I wonder if I can call him now…"

Daisy shrugged. "Who knows?"

This caused Persephanie to finally snap out of her long thoughts. "Whoa wait Daisy what's wrong? You haven't been hyper as usual. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Daisy turned the television on and started flipping through the channels lamely.

Persephanie sure wasn't convinced, so she walked over to her sister and sat down close to her. "Okay then talk to me. What's up? How are you? C'mon I haven't gotten to you lately."

"Pssh yeah and neither has Johnny!" Daisy cried. She was obviously sad and a little resentful with John now.

"Awe sweetie we've talked about this already! John just has a lot of things on his plate right now. Don't take everything he does too hard. He can't think straight." Persephanie reasoned.

"I know but…." Md paused. "No you know what forget it. It doesn't matter I don't really care."

Persephanie ran her hand down her sister's hair. "I told you everything will slowly get back to normal." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

John couldn't stop looking over to Reanna like an overprotective dad.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed. "C'mon John, don't be just sitting there trying to watch my every move. I wont do anything to harm your little baby okay?"

John smiled. "I'm just making sure, alright. It's better safe than sorry. Besides when you told me you were pregnant, I promised, I'd take care of you. And this is just part of it."

"Okay fine, whatever." Reanna looked out onto the dance floor. "Hmm…"

John looked on with her. "What are you looking at?"

"Uh-" Reanna leaned back to get a better view of what she thought she was seeing. "I don't know, I just thought I saw Kurt somewhere." She looked on one last time and shrugged. "Eh I guess I was wrong."

John shook his head. "Yeah you sure are. What the hell would Kurt, Kurt Angle…" he gestured. "…be doing out on a club?"

Reanna slapped his arm. "Hey!" She somewhat was defending her boyfriend, but it was just a constant reaction, making John laugh.

"Yeah well I have to go to the restroom for a minute." Reanna excused herself, and left John sitting there all by himself.

That gave Persephanie the perfect timing of a phone call. John picked it up the instant he saw it was from her. "Oh baby I miss you already!"

Persephanie smiled. "Awe really? I miss you like crazy over here!"

"Shit, I know! Only 4 more weeks to go till I see your cute little face again!" John said.

"I can't wait that long." Persephanie whined. "But I'm going to have to, unfortunately."

"That's how it is. Being apart hurts, you know?" he sighed. "Well how's Daisy?"

"If you call her not caring if she ever sees you again okay, then yeah she's okay." Persephanie leaned back. In her hands was a picture of the two at their special place. The beach. The picture never failed to make her smile.

"What?" John screamed. "Wait no don't tell me she's mad at me…"

"She's not it's just… I don't know. I guess jealousy runs in the family. You barely got to spend anytime with her, and she thought that traveling over there would give her that chance." Persephanie explained.

"Yeah and she was wrong coz of me. It's my fault, I understand." John stated sadly. He looked up hearing somewhat of an argument going on in the dance floor. There, he spotted Reanna, Kurt, and some blonde chick standing closely behind the Gold Medallist. "Oh shit babe I got to go."

"What? Why?" Persephanie asked.

John continued to look on making him worried after seeing Reanna in tears. "I can't explain now babe I got to go okay?"

Persephanie groaned. "Fine bye. I love you."

"Alright, bye." John just hung up and ran to the dance floor. Though by the time he got there, Reanna was already ready to leave. She was out the door before anyone knew it.

Kurt had a smirk on his face. "Huh, a pregnant woman sure can run fast."

John stared at him with anger. "She's barely even by her 1st trimester, of course she's still able to do things alright."

Kurt shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yeah you better watch your back if you hurt her." John clutched his fist.

"Fine you want to switch roles now? All right you can go ahead and watch out for Reanna and I'll go ahead and watch out for Persephanie. Huh, how about that?" Kurt stepped closer to John building up in anger. "I mean even I'd do a better job at that than you. I haven't faced that girl even once without seeing sadness in her eyes. You don't deserve her and she damn well don't deserve all the shit you're giving her."

"You know what you better shut your mouth, you don't know nothing about Persephanie." John pushed Kurt taking him down to the floor. By the time anyone could stop them, Kurt's lips was already busted open.

There was a crowd gathering the two apart, and John just pushed them away running out the door for Reanna. He found her in the car crying in the front seat, with her head banged onto the steering wheel.

John sighed and knocked on the window, motioning for her to let him in. "Reanna?" She wouldn't budge. "Reanna? Let me in, or at least go out here so I can calm you down."

Seconds later, she opened up her car door and stepped out. Tears in her eyes by this time were drying up but she still looked miserable.

John found himself in a position of being hurt, seeing her this way. "What's wrong? What'd that bitch do now?"

Reanna sighed and crossed her arms. "Why did you not see what he was doing?"

"No I was talk-" John was about to tell her, he was on the phone with Persephanie but he knew it'd just make her feel worse. "No, no I didn't. Why?"

"He was making out with that girl over there. So I approached him, but all he did was tell me to leave." Reanna looked down onto the floor and bit her lip.

John sure couldn't stand seeing her this way and it was making him feel weird. "That son of a bitch." He cursed under his breath and clutched his fist even tighter. Though it soon loosened bringing it over to Reanna for a comforting hug. "Here lets just go back to our hotel."

"No. I can't go, I'm going to have to face him since it's his room. I don't want to go." Reanna whined.

"Well you can't stay here all night!" John loosed his grip just enough so he can face her.

"Yeah well it beats being in the same room with him." She said stubbornly.

"Alright well why don't you just stay with me for the night?" John suggested.

"No, your girl's going to get mad." Reanna sniffled.

"No she won't. She'll understand." John led her to his car. "We can go and get your car tomorrow."

Reanna nodded and started to walk slowly with John's guidance. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No Reanna don't be silly, you can go ahead sleep on the bed…" He paused. "I'll sleep on the couch."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephanie clutched the picture in her hands and just laid there, in bed thinking about John. "Yeah being apart sure does hurt." One last tear escaped her eyes. "But having you there with someone else hurts even more."

She wiped the streak of tears off her cheeks and let go of the precious picture. It dropped down onto the floor, unnoticed. She felt so much better having that cry. Her lamp was turned off, soon after, for sleep. Little did she know the picture wasn't that only thing she would be letting go of…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reanna are you alright?" John couldn't help but notice how she kept rolling around in bed.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep." She sat up and opened the lamplights. "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

John shook his head. "No I can't sleep either."

"Awe you miss her so much huh?" Reanna asked genuinely.

"Well…" John paused. "Truthfully, it's really just because of what happened at the bar. I just can't stand what that son of a bitch did to you."

Reanna smiled. "Awe really?"

John nodded. He got up and joined Reanna in bed. "Yep. What is it that's keeping you awake?"

"I'm scared with how things are going to end up with Kurt." She said plainly.

"Well do you love him?" John asked.

It didn't take Reanna a second to answer this question. "No!"

"Well then why were you with him?" John asked confused.

"Because he made me happy. And just because someone makes you happy that doesn't necessarily mean you love them." Reanna stated.

John gulped. _Persephanie makes me happy. She's one of the only few girls, maybe it's just that. _He shook his head. _No, no what am I saying? Of course I love Persephanie._

"I wouldn't be sad if the relationship ends, I'd actually prefer it'd end now. After what he did, there's no point in staying." Reanna said.

"Yeah like I told you before, you shouldn't be with someone you don't love. You deserve someone better than him."

Reanna nodded. "Hey John?" She looked over to him, and he looked on as well.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for having this talk with me, I haven't been able to feel comforted in a while."

John smiled. "No problem! It's nice to know I'm making you feel better."

"You always do." She muttered.

"What was that?" John thought he heard her say what she said, but he wasn't sure.

"Nothing." Reanna said. "Just thanks again."

John smiled. "I think you deserve a nice comfortable sleep."

"How? There's too much going on, I can't sleep, or even try to." Reanna said lamely.

"Well then what do I have to do, to get that to happen?" John thought.

"Just go to sleep, I'll take care of myself." Reanna smiled. She for once was able to get off of her bandwagon to taking John in her seductive scheme.

"Are you sure? Maybe we can go and make some hot chocolate or something…" John suggested.

"Whoa don't go softy on me now John please, I have enough problems. Don't want to have to deal with softy vanilla ice." Reanna joked.

"Naw, it's just hot chocolate was always something me and Persephanie drank to make us feel better."

Reanna frowned. "Yeah which is why you need to get some sleep! Stop dragging me into what you and Persephanie do. Okay? It's what _you both do as a couple_, and you need to keep it that way, and sacred."

John sighed. "Okay fine."

"Wait speaking of Persephanie shouldn't you be talking to her on the phone right now? It must be hard for her to sleep too." Reanna said.

"Uh I don't know." He took a glance at the digital clock. "She's probably asleep by now."

"Okay but are you sure she's even going to sleep tonight? I know how it feels to be with someone on night and have them gone the next." Reanna said. She was talking about that crazy night with John.

"Well what exactly are you trying to get me to do?" John asked.

"I don't know, I just think it'd make her feel better to actually have you call her. Even if it breaks her sleep, it'll actually make her have a better one." Reanna was about to go on with more advice but John stopped her with his charming smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, nothing." He continued to smile. "It's just nice for everything to be back to normal."

"Yeah well it's not _all_ back to normal…." Reanna smiled back at him. "…But it sure is getting there."

"Yeah…" John couldn't stop smiling.

There was a moment of silence. The two just stared at each other.

Reanna broke that silence. "C'mon John Cena we got to try and get some sleep."

"Fine geez. Get a good sleep for me alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'll try."

"Good." He gave her one tight hug and a good night kiss on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that was one of the roughest sleep I've ever gotten!" Persephanie groaned not wanting to get out of bed. It wasn't helping that she was getting hit with one of the hardest cases of morning sickness she'd ever experienced. "I need John right now!"

Tears were building up out of pain. Pain from the growing life inside her, and having long distance relationship wasn't helping either. It made it harder. So much harder.

Persephanie grabbed the phone and dialed up John's number. No answer. She tried again. No answer. Again. No Answer. "Oh my god! I swear if I have a miscarriage it'd be out of depression!"

Her heart jumped after hearing her phone finally ring, but sank right down the instant she heard someone else's voice. "Oh I have a doctor's appointment today?" She rolled her eyes, listening. "Okay thanks."

Persephanie hung up the phone. She was pissed off by this point. "Shit I'm so damn ready to already kill someone!" She was in anticipation for John's phone call, but she never got one…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was the couch hard on you?" Reanna asked rising out of bed. She saw a glance of John rubbing the back oh his neck.

"Nah I'm okay, just have a mild case of stiff neck, I guess." John winced the slight pain.

"Awe here you want me to massage that for you?" Reanna got behind him and sat him down. "Tell me if you want it harder."

John laughed. "Okay I think your getting a bit too naughty for me young lady!"

Reanna slapped his head and laughed.

"Ouch! Shit you made my neck hurt even more!" John whined.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Reanna ran her hand down the back of his neck lightly. "Sorry!"

He just laughed. "Just keep going but be careful."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well in a couple of weeks you'll be able to find out the sex of the baby." Doctor Diggins told Persephanie.

"Oh that's perfect, the father of my child will be here by then!" Persephanie smiled. Thoughts of John never failed to put a smile on her face.

"Oh wow where is the father of your child?" Doctor Diggins asked.

"He's out on the road, long distance. Which makes it really…" She was cut off.

"Hard? Yeah I can see how hard it is for you right now, especially since your only 18-going-on-19. Depression can also be part of a miscarriage so I want you to be careful as possible. Don't take every problem too hard."

"Oh yes I know!" Persephanie said.

"Though everything seems to be going alright. Just the Depression is what I'm worried about, but as I know, you'll pull through." Doctor Diggins said. "Though I have to ask, is your boyfriend going to be out during most of this time?"

"Uh yeah. Why is this going to be a problem?" Persephanie asked.

"No, no I'm just hoping that you don't turn out to be a single parent. I'm not sure if you can survive that very well." Dr. Diggins said worriedly.

"Oh no I will, I'm sure. He'll be going back and forth between his job and me." Persephanie assured him.

"Alright then I have no worries." He later excused her free until the next appointment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day…

"It's perfect! It'll show her exactly how much I do care. I'm sure once she sees this, all the problems will go away. Because after all those times I'm really still here." John clutched onto it tightly in his hand with an old picture in the other…

* * *

Jhen's note: Oh boy just wait what I have in store for the next chapter. There's going to be something unexpecting. (at least to some) With the storyline and the actual story plotting itself. You'll see what I mean! But I don't want to give hints just wait up…. all I can say is that there will be two chapters on the next update…and there's a good reason for that. I hope you read up on it! (On both of them that is…will you?) Thanks for the support and reviews everybody! Until next chappie, R&R.

Oh yeah whatcha guys think John's holding in his hand, and to whom is it to?

Jhen's Acknowledgements: _**My lady 416**, hint, next 'update' is going to prove your still a smartass! Thanks so much for the **new reviewers**! Hope you continue to support! _:) _Awesome review **Megs**!_:)_ I wish I can give ya a long one but you won't freakin' update! Huh **Angel**? We need to bug!** Kim, **girl my e-mail is coming up, so sorry it's taking forever! Busy time since of the st00pid tests._

Love&Respect: Jhen


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Changes"

ATTENTION! Okay I am just telling you that EVERYONE MUST read my note after this chapter! You'll understand when you've read it, it's IMPORTANT!

Chapter contains song imports! - Say Goodbye by Chris Brown - listen to it if you have it for dramatical effects. lol.

Enjoy Everyone!

* * *

A month and a week later… 

"I'm here now aren't I? Babygirl why you got to be like that?" John was getting madder, by every word that came out of his girlfriend's mouth but he tried his best to keep calm.

"Yeah but I just don't understand why you had to push your come back date!" Persephanie walked into the kitchen to get more food. She was angry at the fact that John decided to not fly over to see her last week.

"Yeah but I'm here now." John stood right behind Persephanie, with his chest pressed onto her back. He thought maybe, just maybe, it'd get her to calm down.

"That's not the point though!" Persephanie moved away and stood on the counter,diagonally from him. "John you scheduled yourself to fly back to me the end of last week but you passed up the opportunity, to do god-knows-what with Reanna!"

"Oh my god! Damn where the hell is all this shit coming from? Look it's not my fault I have to live a three way spilt life! Being in the wwe business is hard enough already, but to have to deal with two pregnant women? That's a tough job to fulfill, but babe I am trying my best to take care of you two, alright?" John cupped her cheeks, but she was stubborn.

"No! I still don't understand! I don't understand why the hell you had to put her before me! In fact, why do you even have to take care of her? Isn't that what she has Kurt for?"

John shook his head. "No they broke up. She's going through an emotional up hill right now."

Persephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh what and I'm not? Shit I'm all alone here! Pregnant with an eight year old to take care of! How hard can that be for me?"

"An eight year old?" John spaced out for a second.

"Yeah see last weekend was the perfect time for you to be here, but you've missed it! You know, I'm not even sure if you remembered it was Daisy's birthday last Friday! And now you've missed my first ultrasound! You weren't able to find the sex of our baby with me!"

"I missed all of that? Babe why didn't you tell me?" John had a concerned look on his face. He felt bad now that everything was starting to sink into him.

"Well I did, right before I left." Persephanie answered.

"Before you left? Babe that was 5 weeks ago!" John looked at her weirdly.

"What? Shouldn't important events like that stay in your head? You know I mean unless something or _someone_ got your mind off of it. Besides, I tried to tell you but every single damn time we were on the phone you'd always have to go so soon for me to be able to tell you anything!" Persephanie explained.

_Silence._ John felt bad, he knew she had a point. He'd been so busy with trying to make Reanna's life perfect he forgot it was also his job to do the same with Persephanie.

The silence was broken by neither of them but a ring of Persephanie's cell phone. "Hello?" She listened. "Okay I'll be there soon alright? Okay bye." She hung up and instantly looked up at John. "That was Daisy. I need to go pick her up right now."

John nodded. "You want me to come with you?"

"Uh- I don't know… I'm not exactly sure if she'd want you to…" Persephanie said slowly.

"Oh…um…. a-alright…um I guess I just wait." John said.

"Yeah I'll be back in a couple minutes." Persephanie got her keys and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes did pass and it gave John enough time to set up dinner, to make things up with his frustrated girlfriend. A little too much time. By the time he knew it, it was two hours since she'd left. His eyes slowly began to close. Soon falling into deep sleep….

Though a couple minutes later he was startled by the sudden noise coming into the house. It was Daisy with a batch full of balloons coming in. John got up and tried to help her but she didn't want it.

"No! John I want to do it myself, don't help me!" Md nudged him away and propped the balloons up on the other side of the room. Away from John.

He sighed and walked over to Persephanie. "What's up with all the balloons?"

Persephanie fidgeted with her purse. "Oh uh, Dave gave them to her."

"Dave? Wait you were at Dave's? Then why the hell did it take you two hours to get back to me? I was waiting for you."

Persephanie rolled her eyes and fast walked up the stairs with John closely behind her. "Yeah well now I guess you know how I feel. Only I had to wait 4 weeksplus an extra week. And you only had to wait 2 hours, so what are you complaining about?" She walked into her room and got changed. While John flopped onto her bed watching her closely.

"Yeah but what the hell can you be doing there for two full hours?" John asked mad.

"Talking. What else?" Persephanie continued to undress herself, revealing her growing stomach to her boyfriend for the first time.

"Wow." John whispered, stunned. "You're still hot…" He received a weird look from her. "Oh uh- I mean… what's the sex of our baby exactly?"

Persephanie joined him in bed, pulling the covers just around her mid section. "Oh um, are you sure you even care to know?"

"Oh course I do baby!" John moved closer to her, but she didn't mind makingany effort to take anything further.

"Hmm well all I can say, is that it wont be able to make the second generation in the wwe that we've always talked about." Persephanie said plainly.

"Oh it's a girl! Wow. I always wanted a girl! I'd be a bit overprotective with it but who cares? I'm just hoping to grows up to look as beautiful as it's mother." John said sincerely to get back on her good side, but it didn't quite work. Persephanie had too much on her mind to let anything get to her. She just sighed and didn't say a word.

Breaking the silence, John informed her his plan to get things going between them again. "Oh baby I was able to make dinner for us. I think we should head down stairs and eat."

Persephanie shrugged. "No but I already ate at Dave's. I'm actually really tired so I think I'm going to sleep right now." Persephanie glanced over at John, to see his reaction. She knew that in some level, he was hurt.

"Oh really? Okay. I guess I'll just clean the stuff up and let you get rested." John tried to give her a kiss on the lips, but she moved away so it only landed on her cheek. John decided to not do or say anything so he just left. Both their hearts were breaking by this point and something had to be done.

Persephanie felt bad for having him set up a nice dinner for them, but she was afraid that it might end up making things worse. She for some reason wasn't able to get over the fact that he stayed on road to take care of Reanna instead of her. She wasn't sure if she could keep her mouth shut about it, so turning him down was her only option.

Persephanie sighed and rubbed her stomach lightly. "Oh babygirl what am I going to do about your dad?" She leaned her head back on the headboard. Staying very still she could feel the fetus make fatal movements inside of her. She smiled. "Oh boy can I not wait till you're making full kicks…hmm…but you know what mommy is more afraid of? I'm afraid to death that it might get to the point where your daddy and me are only together for you, and not for love. I'm trying so hard to just accept that he has his duties with Reanna, but you know mommy needs her time too right? Am I being so selfish? If I am than I am truly sorry, but I just can't help it. I need you dad, I'm going to go crazy without him."

Persephanie wiped her last tear of the day. Every single night, she cried herself to sleep, just talking to the growing life inside her. She favored that baby. She couldn't wait till it was born, knowing it's where she'd find happiness. That baby would be the one thing for sure that'd never leave her. Persephanie was deeply hurting, making her vulnerable to anything…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since John did take a short nap earlier, he was able to stay up real late. Which gave him enough time to think things out. A sudden huge turn in plan was coming to him, and it wasn't good. "Shit I can't give it to her." John held onto his precious item. "If I do, it'll only hurt Persephanie more."

After all the thinking, John came into conclusion that he wasn't going to give his item to the girl he'd wanted to please. He was scared if he did, it'd make the situation even more overwhelming that it already was. Instead he'd do the complete opposite and he was ready to confront her tomorrow. (Are you guys confused? Wells I'm already giving hints, but he WAS planning on giving a girl something…. just read on to find out who its for, and what it is. Italics, as I said is from a song, and it's just to let you guys see how John feels.)

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie..._

"Damn it took you long enough to get back here, I didn't even know you left." John said with a mad look on his face.

"Well sorry geez. I needed to drop Daisy over at Dave's and I didn't want to wake you up, so I just left." Persephanie took a seaton the couch next to John.

"Pssh. No wonder you took so long. I've been awake for 45 minutes already and you've just gotten back. Why the hell does it take you that long to be over there?" John asked bad tempered.

"Well Dave's my friend, so we talk for a little while. Sheesh calm down will you? It's no big deal John!" Persephanie said.

"How can I calm down? Just yesterday you were complaining about how you needed me here, and when I'm here you're over there with Dave!" John got up and sat on the other couch.

"Sheesh maybe I shouldn't even have came back if that's how you're going to be!" Persephanie got up as well, but went up the stairs, in her room.

John groaned getting more and more frustrated with his girlfriend. "Persephanie…" He walked into her room and sighed. "Look we need to talk…"

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

Persephanie hugged her pillow and said nothing.

"I know that we haven't been in good condition with each other lately and I know it's hurting you baby but…" John got in the bed and sat right in front of her. Looking in her eyes carefully he continued on. "I really don't know any conclusion to make you stop hurting. And I honestly think that it'd be best if you go on without me…"

Persephanie's eye suddenly burned with tears. She clutched onto her pillow tighter and looked down.

"Look it's hurting me so bad to see you like this, and I know it's all because of me. And I just can't go on with this relationship, when it's tearing you up inside like that. Someday you'll understand why I'm doing this…I don't want to leave you but…" John cupped her wet cheeks.

"No John don't!" Persephanie couldn't stop crying. "You can't tell me that you don't want to leave, when that's just what you're going to do! How can you say that to me?"

"Look breaking up has been on my mind, and I've made up my decision. I think it's the best solution." John said, getting teary-eyed himself.

"Leaving me is no solution." Persephanie looked up at him.

"It is when your hurting that bad, I mean…I've seen you sad but never like this…your eyes are full of defeat nowadays when your with me. I've never seen them like that." John said. "Look Persephanie, I think coming into your life was the best moment of mine, but I think we were just meant to be together for that amount of time, maybe it's just not forever."

Persephanie looked at him weirdly. "Oh what? That you just came into my life to give me hope that I can find happiness? Why do you have to give me hope? Why can't you just give me actual happiness?"

"Because you're not going to find it in me. With Reanna and all, I don't know if I can give you what you want." John sniffled. "Baby you'll heal sooner or later. Trust me I thought about this all night last night, and I just think that it's better to end this now than for you to have to deal with more of the shit I might give you later on…alright?" John lifted her chin up.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she choked up.

_But now your heart is breaking  
And a thousand times I  
Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"  
Why am I taking so long to say this?  
But trust me, girl I never  
Meant to crush your world  
And I never  
Thought I would see the day we grew apart  
And I wanna know_

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?_

"Look don't worry I'll be gone in a couple minutes. I didn't find time to unpack yesterday so I can easily just go." John got out of bed and looked at her one last time. He was about to walk away but Persephanie stopped him.

"What about our babygirl?" She didn't want to loose him, finding every way to keep him she asked.

"I don't know, Persephanie. If I can't be with her for the time she's still growing inside of you, I don't know how I will be able to do that when she's born. And if I miss any precious time on that, than I think maybe I just shouldn't show up in any point in time of her life. I'd just ruin it and I don't want that."

Persephanie shook her head. "Unbelievable."

John didn't know what else to say, he walked over to her and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. Looking back he closed the door and left her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit Kimmy you need to come here right now!" Persephanie sobbed.

"What? Wait sweetie what's wrong? Why is your voice breaking up?" Kimmy asked concerned.

"Well because…I don't know can't you just come here? I need someone right now!" Persephanie sniffled.

"Well what about John? Isn't he there? Sweetie I'm all the way across the country how am I suppose to get there?" Kimmy asked.

"John? Who's John? Oh you mean the John that broke up with me!" Persephanie said sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD!" Kimmy felt her heart stop beating. "He broke up with you? How? Why? When? Let me talk to that fool!"

"He left already. Pssh look you know what I need some 'me' time, and I can see its impossible for you to come here, so I'll just call you back later all right?"

Kimmy sighed. "Ok but take care of yourself! Call me whenever okay? I'm here for you, like I always have."

Persephanie hung up. "Shit I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn John how could you do that?" Randy yelled over the phoneto his best friend.

"What? I didn't want to break up with her but c'mon we got to be honest with ourselves now. It was problem after problem with that relationship. Look just because I broke up with her, that don't mean I don't love her. I still love her, no doubt about that. But everything is just hard to explain right now…." John said.

"Yeah that's a perfect way to go about it! Get the girl pregnant, and then break up with her! Wow she must feel so much better now she has you off her shoulders huh?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"I know that's another thing! I'm scared that I'll chase her away later on." John reasoned.

"What the fuck, how can you possibly chase her away, fool she loves you and your all she depended on! There's no way she'd leave you." Randy was getting pissed.

"No but I'm giving her enough problems right now, and you know how tough it is when you have a child! I'd just add onto it!" John said.

"Pssh, that's bullshit. But whatever do whatever you want. But I'm just warning you, don't be surprised if you don't ever talk to her again." Randy was best friends with John but he also knew how hard Persephanie has it in life. It was now his duty to protect her, from her past protector, which was John.

"Yeah wellz you know it was a shock for me too you know!" John said.

Randy laughed sarcastically.

"No Randy I'm serious. It was kinda her actions too that got me to break up with her." John explained.

"What?" Randy asked curious.

"No coz she was hanging over at Dave's a lot. And just last night I was…"

Randy was left stunned after hearing what else he had to say. "I was going to propose to her, but I thought it might hurt her more. So I broke up with her instead…"

* * *

ATTENTION JHEN'S IMPORTANT NOTE: okie I told you guys I'd have two chapters up right? Well I do! You guys might be wondering where it is, since there isn't a next chapter on this one. Well that's because I've decided that it's going to be way too long if I go on with this, so I've spilt the story into two. Just go to my profile and check out the second story I posted ok? It's not a sequel to this story it's PART TWO! So if you guys enjoyed LOVE TILL NOW PART ONE, then I suggest you check it out! So much things are already unfolding in chapter one, that I've already posted. Part Two is titled "LOVE TILL NOW 2." And before you check it out don't forget to REVIEW! c'mon it's my last chapter on this one and I want to know what ya'll think! REVIEW please! 

And I would also like to thank this opportunity to thank EVERYONE who's supported me, and reviewed! I really appreciate it! CHECK OUT LOVE TILL NOW 2!

Love&Respect – wwechaingangbabe - Jhen


End file.
